


Horizons

by Prospirit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Casual Sex, Character Death, F/M, Maybe a lot!, Niles being Niles, Readers Vote!, Violence, Your choices will affect the story! Maybe a little, frequently, not so casual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit
Summary: Alternate Universe:The Kingdom of Hoshido has known peace for many years, the war with Nohr, non-existent.On the eve of the High Prince's birthday celebration, a strange woman wrapped in shadow appears, foretelling of a threat that could cause Hoshido's destruction. King Sumeragi is skeptical at best, demanding proof, or the name of the one who threatens his Kingdom. The woman refuses. The woman is sent away, warning unheeded, until a message arrives from their ally; The Kingdom of Nohr. It tells of a similar event, a strange woman foretelling destruction. King Sumeragi calls upon several of the Royal retainers to find the strange woman, and return her to Castle Shirasagi at once, by force if necessary! Saizo the 5th is appointed leader of this urgent mission, who knows failure is not an option.





	1. Dark and Light

The full moon illuminated the cloudless night, calm and quiet, A gentle breeze rustled the grass, silencing the crickets that chirped within. A dark figure rushed past, followed closely by another. They ran through the fields, one on the heels of the other, silent as the breeze. The first stumbled, falling to it's knees, just for the second to grab it by the arm and yank it to it's feet, and continue to run. They skid down a hill, pausing at the bottom to catch their breath. The second pointed off in the distance, the first nodding to it. A rustle of grass at the top if the hill drew their attention. The second hoisted the first up to its feet again, which took off in the direction it was pointed down before. The second took off on a different path, opposite the first. Another rustle of grass from behind made it freeze in place, turning, drawing a dagger as it turned to face it's pursuer, the moonlight illuminating it's bright red eyes.

\--------------------

Hoshido. For many years, peace reigned over the Kingdom. Trades with Nohr had seen great advances in Hoshido's industry, leading to a prosperous age for everyone. The streets of the castle town were filled with people, excited chatter, and activity as they prepared for a great celebration! It was the day before the High Prince Ryoma's 21st Birthday, and the entire Kingdom planned to celebrate. 

Castle Shirasagi was buzzing as well, but for a different reason. Behind the walls that stretched around the Castle yard, a private event took place. Nobles, servants, Royals and retainers all gathered around the practice ring. King Sumeragi sat in a cushioned chair in a roped off section, guarded by his loyal retainer, the Samurai Hiroyoshi. To his left sat Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura, with Setsuna, Oboro and Subaki standing guard to each. Well, they stood still, but their attentions were drawn to the show before them. 

Electricity sparked across the ground toward Saizo's feet, who lept into the air to avoid its shock. He threw down a flurry of shuriken at Ryoma, who sidestepped some, and blocked others. Swinging his blade once more, another shot of arching energy raced at the red haired Ninja, who vanished in a literal puff of smoke before it could reach him. He appeared to Ryoma's right, leaping forward, bringing the battle to close range. Saizo's kunai's swung at Ryoma and Raijinto in rapid succession, steel clashing against steel as he drove Ryoma backward. Ryoma regained his footing, pressing back against Saizo's advance, their weapons clashing once more. The steel rang out as Saizo's kunai's held Raijinto at bay, scraping against one another as they fought for control. 

Ryoma pulled back suddenly, sending Saizo off his balance as he thrust forward. Yet again Saizo vanished before the High Prince, appearing behind him this time as he sprung forward. Ryoma raised his arm, the armor blocking his kunai's from harming him, and swinging Raijinto upward at the ninja. Saizo narrowly dodged the tip of the blade, springing forward, aiming an upward strike. Ryoma sidestepped his attack, off his balance once more, swinging Raijinto backward to catch himself. Saizo leapt backward, pausing for only a moment before rushing forward again. This time Ryoma was ready, bringing his blade up in attack. Despite his attempt to stop, the tip of Raijinto slid across his chest vertically, leaving a thin slit that leaked blood. He ignored the wound, readying himself to charge Ryoma once more. 

"That's enough!" Called out the voice of the King, who now stood with his hand raised into the air. Both Ryoma and Saizo relaxed, sheathing their weapons, and bowed to King Sumeragi, Saizo much more deeply than the Prince. A round of polite clapping rang out around them from the nobles who had been watching. Without a word, Saizo vanished, appearing in a tree a little ways off, still able to watch his Lord from afar. The King began a speech to all those present, the same time Kaze; Saizo's younger twin appeared in the tree next to him. 

"Nice match" Kaze complimented his twin, recieving a grunt of acknowledgement while Saizo went about cleaning the new cut on his chest. 

"Why'd you let him win? You were in control the whole match." Kaze questioned, eyeing Saizo's quick work of patching himself up. 

"It wouldn't due to make all those stuffy nobles think our Future King weak. No. Better he win and look strong in their eyes" Saizo grumbled back, tucking away his medical kit, shifting his garb to cover the bandages. 

"But we need a King who's actually strong, not one that just appears it" Kaze shot back. 

"That's why we're here to protect him" Saizo growled to his brother, vanishing again as King Sumeragi finished his speech, gaining another round of applause from the spectators. He appeared again among the other retainers in the roped off area for the Royals, Kaze just a moment behind him. The nobles gradually stood, shuffling away as the show was over. Servants cleaning up the mess left behind. Sumeragi and Ryoma rejoined Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura, who stood to congratulate Ryoma on his battle. 

King Sumeragi looked over all his children, a grin on his face, a tear in his eye. It took a moment before the youngest, Princess Sakura, noticed this look on her Father's face, and approached cautiously. 

"F-Father? A-are you alright?" She squeaked nervously. Sumeragi just brushed the tear away, his large palm gently touching Sakura's back, pulling her in for a hug. Now the other Royals stood and watched Sumeragi, sharing Sakura's concern. 

"It's nothing, really" Sumeragi tried to dismiss, but the worried stares of Royals and retainers alike pushed him to explain further. 

"You've all grown so much, become such strong and honourable individuals. I just wish your Mother was still alive to see what amazing children we have..." The King's voice cracked a little, sadness, yet pride in his words. Ryoma, Hinoka and Takumi approached their Father as well. Hinoka joining the hug, Sumeragi's arm wrapping around her. Takumi stood close, to Sumeragi's right side, while Ryoma gripped his Father's left shoulder.

"We miss her too." Was all he could choke out. The retainers present looked on silently to this tender family moment, some knew the feeling all too well. Kaze shifted to stand beside his twin, sharing a glance. The King composed himself, clearing his throat as he released his girls from the hug. 

"That's enough now, off to your studies! And don't be late for Dinner! " Sumeragi forced out through a fake grin, the sadness still in his eyes.

Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura all departed without another word, closely followed by their respective retainers. Sumeragi motioned for Ryoma to walk with him, they in turn were closely followed by Saizo, and Hiroyoshi. Close, but out of earshot. Kaze vanished so he could scout ahead, securing the Royal's path.

"Tell me Saizo." Hiroyoshi began in his intimidatingly deep voice. "You've been remarkabley quiet on the subject of Kaze taking your Father's position as retainer to Lord Sumeragi. Does it not bother you?" He inquired quizzically. Saizo snorted uncomfortabley. 

"I swore my allegiance to Lord Ryoma long ago, and will serve him to my dieing breath!" Saizo shot back, unamused by Hiroyoshi's prying. 

"As long as my brother guards The King to the best of his ability, then he is honouring our Father just as I would!" 

Hiroyoshi dropped the subject, unsure if he struck a nerve, or this was Saizo's usual gruffness. Several awkwardly silent moments passed, having to adjust their pace to keep in time with The King and the High Prince a number of times as they strolled through the castle gardens. They'd stopped, talking to one another, several sets of eyes watching close. Unexpectedly, the castle steward; Yukimura, ran towards King Sumeragi. Saizo closed the gap, standing just a few feet behind his Liege. 

"I'm sorry to interupt Your Majesty, but there's a person here who claims to have an urgent message for you, and you alone!" Yukimura blurted a bit breathlessly from his run. Sumeragi took a step forward, a very serious look upon his face. 

"From where does this messanger hail?" Sumeragi questioned, Yukimura bowing at the waist. 

"My apologies Your Majesty, but it refused to speak to anyone but you." 

Sumeragi quickly turned, motioning for Hiroyoshi to come along. 

"You too, Ryoma. This could be important." Sumeragi commanded, Saizo on his Lord's heels as the group now made it's way to the throne room, where the messanger waited. As soon as the throne room doors swung open, a figure drapped in a black cloak turned, and dropped to it's knees respectfully to King Sumeragi. 

Sumeragi, Yukimura, Hiroyoshi, Ryoma and Saizo all stood before the messanger, Kaze hiding from it's view from behind. Sumeragi cleared his throat, expectantly. 

"Your Highness, I bear a message of great importance for all Hoshido!" The voice was firm, yet soft. Effeminate. Though surprised this messanger was female, Sumeragi continued. 

"So I'm told. Please, rise." He commanded as he had before. The woman shrouded in black stood slowly, a mask covered her face from the nose down. All that could be seen, a pair of bright red eyes.


	2. Word of Warning

Red eyes, shining like rubies, carefully scanning each person before her. Saizo's own blood red eye narrowed upon her, watching every movement. 

"Remove your mask in the presence of the King!" Demanded Hiroyoshi, stepping forward to try an intimidate the woman. Her eyes narrowed upon him. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that!" The effeminate voice called back, fortified with its own strength. 

"The one who sent me with this message required I stay hidden beneath it." 

"And who sent you?" Sumeragi demanded now, the ruby red eyes now turning to him, and bowing it's head respectfully.

"The soon to be Queen of my land, Mi'lord! She sends her regrets that she could not deliver the message herself, but hoped I would be adequate." 

"And what land would that be?" Sumeragi questioned further, a noticeable shiver trembled the messanger's shoulders. 

"I'm afraid I cannot say, Mi'lord. But Her Majesty did give me this, to bestow to you." Stripping the glove off of her right hand. Her skin was pale and smooth. She quickly gripped the ring on her index finger, pulling it free, and extending it toward the King in her bare hand. Sumeragi motioned for Hiroyoshi to fetch it for him, who obediently did as instructed. Dropped into the waiting hand of the King, it was a gold ring, shaped like a serpentine dragon including the band, a small blue jewel in its claws. It was inspected closely, before the King looked up at the woman again. She'd slipped the glove back on while he was distracted. 

"And what is this message she sends you with?" Sumeragi questioned, sounding skeptical.The woman drew a deep breath before speaking once more. 

"Your Nation is in danger! A powerful force seeks to destroy everything, and everyone within you lands!" Her urgent claims halted by a snort of Hiroyoshi, who clearly did not believe such a claim. The woman took another deep breath, and attempted to voice her warning again. 

"Yours and another nation are his target, and will stop at nothing to destroy you both. His forces will sweep across your land like a plague, nothing but ash in their wake! I implore you, Your Majesty, to mobalize your army on the defence, to save your Kingdom!"

Sumeragi stood in silence for a moment, eyeing the woman who brought him this prophecy of sorts. He stepped toward her, just out of arms reach. Hiroyoshi visibly gripping his sword as a means of warning the woman. 

"What is the name of the one who brings this threat to Hoshido?" Sumeragi questioned, his eyes narrowed. The woman gulped. 

"I don't know" 

"How do you know of his plan?!" Sumeragi's voice increased in volume. 

"I was able to overhear it as we escaped his hold." The woman added a touch more meekly. 

"So this has already happened to your nameless homeland I presume?" 

"Yes" 

"Destroys everything in his path, but left you and your Princess alive. Why?" 

"I-I don't know.." The woman stuttered nervously. 

"There must be a reason!" Sumeragi now shouted, the woman recoiling from him. 

"Your Majesty, everyone I've ever know, besides my Princess, is dead or missing. My parents flung themselves into his path to guard the King and Queen, but they too were cut down. He knows not the meaning of mercy, only how to spill blood. Please, for the sake of your people, don't let it happen here too!" She pleaded to King Sumeragi, who huffed at her. 

"You cannot offer me the name of this threat, your name or appearance, the name of your homeland, just a foretelling of trouble. You know what I think? Whoever you're working for wants me to send our defences away! Wants to create weakness for the true attack on the castle, on my Family. I will not be so easily swayed" Turning his back on the woman, who's breath became heavy as she watched him turn away. 

"Your Majesty, please?!" She stepped forward, Hiroyoshi and Saizo both stepping between her and the King, weapons drawn and ready to strike. 

"Want me to detain her, Sire?" Saizo asked in his usual gruff tone, Sumeragi glancing over his shoulder at the glistening red eyes, seeing the fear within them. 

"No. Escort her out of my castle, and out of town. Let her master deal with her, surely his punishment for her failure will be greater than any we could exact upon her."

In a flash, Saizo was behind the cloaked woman, gripping her arms and twisting them behind her back to the point she'd be uncomfortable, if not somewhat in pain. 

"Walk!" He growled menacingly into her ear, pushing her forward, away from the Royals. After collecting her weapons from Yukimura, Hiroyoshi followed just behind. 

"You're making a mistake!" The woman tried to protest, getting nothing but a grunt from Saizo. She squirmed in his grip, only to have it tighten. He escorted her in this fashion through the town, receiving sideways glances and whispers about what must be happening. The woman's fidgits continued until the end of town was reached, Saizo abruptly shoving her away. Stumbling momentarily, she turned to face Saizo and Hiroyoshi again, who threw her sword and dagger in the dirt at her feet. 

"I spoke the truth. Death will consume Hoshido, and nothing will remain..." she pleaded one more time lifting her weapons, fastening the sword on her left hip, dagger to her right. Saizo and Hiroyoshi remained silent, watching her under harsh gaze. Her red eyes looked them both over one last time, before turning away, and walking down the dirt path ahead of her. The retainers waited a few moments, enough so that she began to shrink into the distance, before turning back to the Castle. By the time they returned to the Castle walls, a number of guards had massed, clearly called into action to defend the Castle from the perceived threat of the one the woman works for. Saizo quickly found Lord Ryoma again, speaking to the King in the throne room. He caught only a fragment of the words exchanged as he approached, something about not having the celebration disrupted. Falling to his knees at the Royals feet, Saizo spoke up. 

"She's been removed from town, Mi'Lord. We waited to see what path she took as well." He humbly offered to them, his gaze averted. 

"Which way did she go?" Ryoma asked before Sumeragi could speak. 

"West, Sire, along the path toward Fort Jinya" 

"Good work Saizo, as always." Ryoma added honestly, making Saizo bend a little further.

"You're too kind, Mi'Lord" 

Ryoma's gaze shifted back to his Father for a moment, before turning and walking away, Saizo quickly raising from his place to follow him. Oddly enough, Ryoma headed for the Castle library, pulling a large number of books off the shelves, and finding a table to set them down on. Saizo kept his watch as always, but couldn't help being curious to his Lord's actions. It wasn't until Ryoma sat down, setting the gold dragon ring on the table in front of him did it make sense. The first large book landed against the hard wood between him and the ring, flipping through its pages. He was researching the ring, to find its source country, if it had one. 

Hours passed, book after book flipped through than set aside when it proved useless. Kagero came in at one point, she and Saizo exchanging information about the days events, and why the guard on the castle had been doubled. She offered to take over, but Saizo refused. Part of him was also curious of what Ryoma would find, if there was a trace of truth in the words of the cloaked woman. When Kagero appeared again, it was to summon Ryoma to dinner. He looked frustrated and tired. His search yielded nothing, but there was still a stack of books left. He reluctantly left them behind, leaving with Kagero to meet his family. Saizo stayed behind. Surely he could life some of the weight off his Lord's mind by doing the work for him, and quickly grabbed the next book off the pile. He flipped through pages upon pages, for any mention of imagery even close to that of a serpentine dragon. His search did not fair any better than Ryoma's. His eye lifted from the page of the book he was on when the door to the library swung open rapidly, a somewhat out of breath Kaze staring at him.

"What's happened?!" Saizo snapped at Kaze, approaching his brother in a run. 

"We've been summoned by the King." Was all he needed to say, before both brothers went racing through the halls of Castle to answer their summoning. They reached the throne room, a number of others coming in with them. All the Royals and their retainers, even Yukimura was present before the King. 

"Everyone listen up!" Shouted the King, effectively silencing anyone who dared speak. 

"We've just received word from King Garon of Nohr. Apparently a woman appeared before him, foretelling of destruction and death!" His powerful voice rang out over group, Ryoma speaking up. 

"It can't have been the same woman that was here! There's no way she could have traveled all the way to Castle Krakenburg that quickly!" His tone barely below a shout.

"It's not. They describe the woman to have had yellow eyes and blue hair. On top of that, they've detained her to try and extract more information. It seems out earlier visitor may have been telling the truth. However, this could also be a trap, a means of getting on of their own inside the Castle to do who knows what!" Sumeragi paused to look over the faces of his children. Sakura was the only one who looked scared, but she was much more meek than the others. 

"Retainers!" He called out, each and every one of them straightening to his command. 

"I'm calling upon you to complete two very important missions. Saizo, step forward!"  
Saizo bolted a few steps forward at the command, separating himself from the remainder of the group. 

"You're in charge of finding that woman from this afternoon. Bring whomever you may need, but you're not to return until she is in your custody! By force if necessary!" Saizo bowed to the King in understanding of his mission. 

"Who do you require to go with you?" 

Saizo paused, looking over the faces present, before returning his gaze to King Sumeragi. 

"Kaze, Subaki, and I should be plenty, Mi'Lord!" Saizo answered back with a bow. 

"Done! Kaze and Subaki, you're to follow Saizo's orders as if they were mine." 

"Yes Your Majesty!" "Yes Sire!" Kaze and Subaki echoed over each other in responce to the King.

"The rest of you are to guard my children with your lives this night! We don't know what danger looms ahead and I will not allow any harm to come to them..." 

As the King further expressed the importance of the retainers jobs, Saizo motioned for Kaze and Subaki to follow, out into the hall so he could issue his own orders. 

"What's the plan, Saizo?" Subaki asked first, both brothers half glaring at him. 

"You're to stay out of the way." 

"Then why bring me at all?!" Subaki protested, raising his voice irritably.

"Because once we find her, you can fly her back on your Pegasus a lot faster than we can walk. So stay out of the way until that time!" Saizo snapped at him, Subaki pouting as he crossed his arms.

"She went Westerly along the dirt road, we track her movements from there. Be ready for anything!" Saizo spoke less harshly to Kaze, who nodded before they headed out in a sprint, to use whatever daylight they had left. Subaki took a second to register them leaving so quickly before chasing after them calling ahead that he needed to fetch his Pegasus, but the Ninja Twins paid him no mind. They quickly found themselves out on the path the woman took, finding her footprints, and following them. The wing beats above alerted them of Subaki's presence, but they continued to ignore him. The sun set them as the search continued, the woman's tracks veering off the path, through a grassy plain, and toward a wooded area. The lack of tall grasses made her path harder to identify, even more so with the introduction of raised tree roots and large rocks. Still they persisted, looking for even the smallest signs someone had passed that way.

It was the faintest glow from deep in the woods that assured them they'd followed the right path. A light that could only come from a campfire. Saizo silently signalled to Kaze to take to the trees, they had no idea how many others would be there, and needed to plan their next move without being detected. Like a silent breeze they moved from branch to branch, leaving no trace they'd ever been there at all. Their approach slowed as the light grew brighter, drawing near the source, until it finally came into view. The woman sat alone, staring into her campfire, lost in her own thoughts. Kaze appeared next to Saizo, nudging him slightly.

 _"How do we proceed?"_ he whispered softly, Saizo pausing to consider the options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Readers Choice!   
> How should Saizo and Kaze approach the cloaked woman?
> 
> 1 - Approach with caution, and try to talk reason to her. 
> 
> 2 - Approach, weapons drawn, and demand her return to the Castle.
> 
> 3 - Knock her out and drag her back. 
> 
> Vote ends on Tuesday, October 18th.


	3. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With only 3 votes cast, the winner of the first Reader Vote is Number 2, Approach with weapons drawn! Now, back to the story!

Saizo released a deep breath, his eye narrowed upon his target, the cloaked woman. Drawing his kunai's, he growled lowly to Kaze. 

"Follow my lead" 

"Saizo wait!" Kaze tried to call to his brother, but Saizo advanced, bursting through the bust, and drawing the attention of the cloaked woman. She jumped up to her feet, drawing her own weapons in preparation! Sword in her right hand, dagger in her left, turned so the blade was parallel with her arm. 

"What do you want?!" She snapped at Saizo, clearly unamused. 

"The King of Hoshido demands you return to the Castle at once! Either you come back quietly, or I drag you back, the choice is yours!" Saizo snarled menacingly at her, his brow tightening as the woman openly scoffed at him.

"After the way I was treated for trying to help? And now you approach me with blades drawn? Did you honestly expect me to agree to return with you?! No! You'll have to return to your King empty handed. A failure!" She snapped back, clearly irritated by his presence. Saizo growled beneath his breath. 

"I'll drag you back dead before I submit to failure!" Saizo shouted across to her. 

"I'd like to see you try!" She challenged back. Saizo let out a war cry as he rushed the woman. 

Kunai's sliced the air as he swung at the woman, misssing her completely as she skillfully jumped backward to avoid each strike, landing on a large rock and flipping over him, raising her own dagger to strike his back. Saizo spun, the blade on his bracer blocking her dagger, kunai brought up to strike at her arm. 

She narrowly dodged, leaping backward, out of striking distance. He charged her again, kunai's crossed as she charged him as well. Her sword met his kunai's, both forcing their strength against the other for dominance. Her arms trembled, unable to match Saizo's strength as he started to force her back. Her eyes darted from one side to the other, but Saizo's eye was glued on her. He forced his weight against her, pushing her own blade at her. 

With widened eyes, the woman was forced to spin on her toes to avoid her own sword, her back exposed. A kunai followed the curve of her back upward, cutting her cloak and inflicting a shallow wound. She let out a gasp in pain before turning again and leaping back a few steps. The cloak now hung loosely around her, a hindrance to her movements. 

"Last chance. Submit!" Saizo growled at her, who growled back with equal vibrato. Sticking the end of her sword into the dirt below, sheathing the dagger, she stripped away the cloak. Beneath it, she was more petite than initially assumed. Wearing plain, tight fitting clothes, long silver hair tied in a knot behind her head, flowing down her back. Her mask remained in place, covering her neck and face to just below her angry red eyes. Her sword was pulled from the earth, changing her stance to engage him again. 

Saizo grinned beneath his mask. Her strength couldn't compete with his own, that's all he needed to know to finish this off. He rushed her, blades forward to inflict more damage. It took him by surprise as she masterfully sidestepped him. Saizo turned to strike, but her sword came between them, deflecting the kunai. Saizo's eye narrowed on her, unwilling to relent. In a flurry of movements his blades crashed against hers. Her footwork stayed in time with his, perfectly dodging and blocking each attempt made Saizo. His blood felt hot from frustration, her skill evading his attacks making him angry. 

He needed to change his tactic, pushing backward, taking a deep breath to center himself, before leaping forward again. Her blade rose to block, as he'd expected, and vanished right in front of her. Her eyes widened, turning quickly to try and identify where he'd gone to. Saizo reappeared, in the exact spot he'd vanished from. The woman turned at the same moment he aimed to strike, he sword knocking his blade off course, but caught her side. She gasped as the blade ripped her skin open, swinging downward at Saizo to chase him away. Her left hand now pressed against the wound, blood dripping between her fingers, a new look of anger filled her eyes. 

"You've sealed your fate!" She growled at Saizo, breaths becoming raspy, throwing her sword aside as her now free hand reached for something hidden beneath her shirt. Saizo's eye narrowed upon her, but before she could do whatever she had planned, Kaze appeared behind her. Shuriken already palmed, he made one swift movement, slicing the woman's right leg a little below the knee. With a sharp cry of pain, the woman crumbled to the ground, whimpering slightly. 

"Cheats! Have you no honour to ignore the rules of engagement?!" She screamed out, trying to push herself onto her good leg. 

"You're beaten. Submit!" Saizo growled down at her, sheathing his kunai and Kaze circled around to join his twin. 

"I won't bend to ones who use the tactics of cheats and lowlifes!" She cried out at them, unable to stand, unable to will her leg to move below the cut. Kaze sighed at the pitiful sight before him, the woman struggling like a scared, injured animal caught in a trap. 

"Come back with us, we'll see you get healed up, and once the King is done talking to you, you can be on your way" Kaze tried to reason with her, but the look of anger did not subside. 

"Never!" she snapped back, trying again to stand. Kaze just sighed, pushing her head down abruptly, then knelt on her back. He grabbed her arms, restraining them, despite her struggling to resist him. 

"Hold still!" Saizo barked, holding her head down while Kaze finished tying her hands, and stood. Saizo gripped her arm, hoisting her up and effectively dragging her along. 

"Get her stuff Kaze!" Saizo snapped back at his twin, dragging the struggling woman along beside him. Her ceaseless squirming getting on his last nerve. 

"Release me at once you honourless dog! I'll make you rue the day you dared mess with me!"

"Do you ever shut up?!" Saizo snarled, having just about enough. Subaki finally came into view, holding the reigns of his pegasus at the edge of the woods. Saizo waved to him, hoising up the petite woman still stuck in her binds. Subaki seemed to eye her a little too long, Saizo's eye narrowing harshly upon his fellow retainer. 

"Just fly her back, and summon a healer for her, we'll be along shortly. " Saizo added coldly, tossing the woman over the pegasus like a rug. She coughed from the mild winding, Subaki jumping up into his saddle. 

"You got it" Subaki remarked in a rather flat tone, unlike him in every way. Saizo hardly had time to worry about it, sighing to himself as Subaki spurred his Pegasus on, and took to the skies, quickly flying out of sight. Kaze appeared a moment later, the cut cloak over his shoulder, sword and dagger in their sheaths, hanging from his right hand

"What too you so long?" Saizo snapped at him as they started to walk back to the castle together. 

"Well I put out the fire first..." Kaze tried to justify before Saizo interupted him. 

"I mean before, when I said to follow my lead. 2 on 1 we could have easily overpowered her without risk of injury." he snapped irritably, even if he walked away unscathed. 

"That's what you meant? I thought you were tiring her out so I could subdue her. You can't expect me to follow an unknown plan!" Kaze shot back, making Saizo snort at him. 

The remainder of the walk home was silent between them. Returning to the castle was a straight shot, taking much less time than the need to track their target. Upon reaching the castle gates, the guard informed the ninja twins of their summoning. The King himself required their presence in a rather random sitting room in the west wing. Nodding in thanks, they were quick to answer the call. Entering the room, they took a moment to gather their new surroundings. In a basic wooden chair sat the woman, still tied with her arms additionally bound so she could not stand. Bags had formed under her eyes, panting slightly, signs of weakness from loss of blood. It was hard to tell if her pale skin was from that as well, or just her natural tone . Azama was just finishing up his healing spell, her wounds closed despite the torn and blood stained clothes. The King and Hiroyoshi waited patiently in the back, motioning for Kaze and Saizo to approach them. Saizo's eye caught the woman's as he stepped past her, a harsh scowl narrowed her eyes upon him, the slightest of growls in her throat. 

"Good work, both of you!" Sumeragi's commanding voice drew Saizo's attention back to him, and bowed respectfully to his King. 

"Thank you Mi'Lord, you're too kind!" Saizo echoed with Kaze, his eye turning back to the woman who continued to scowl at him. Sumeragi pushed passed him casually, Saizo quick to remember her earlier odd actions, and touch the King's shoulder. 

"Beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but I believe she may have a weapon hidden in her shirt." Saizo added humbly, Sumeragi's halting in his tracks. 

"What makes you believe that?" Sumeragi questioned inquisitively, eyeing the red haired Ninja. 

"When we scuffled earlier, she discarded her sword and reached for something in her shirt. Kaze cut her leg before she could retrieve it. I believe it's be wise to be sure it's discarded before approaching, Your Majesty." 

Sumeragi eyed the woman briefly, then nodded to Saizo. Following the King's approval, he stepped before the woman, crouching slightly to look her dead in the eye. 

"What weapon do you have concealed?!" He snapped at her coldly. The woman simply huffed at him and averted her gaze. Saizo's hands shot out, gripping her shoulders, feeling her recoil from him with a tremble, in a way that made his brow raise in a confused manner. He patted down her shoulders and arms, feeling for any straps of a harness or holster of some sort. Next he felt up her sides and across her torso. He wasn't keen on the idea of checking her breasts, but the safety of his King demanded it. His fingers trailer up between them, searching for a blade, further confused as a fierce red spread across the woman's cheeks. Finally he found something just above her breasts, but not what he was expecting. Pushing the collar of her shirt aside revealed a golden chain. Saizo gripped the chain, pulling it free from her neck, and the pendant with it. 

"Hey! Give that back! You have no idea what it is!" She instantly protested, Saizo pausing to inspect the pendant. It wasn't anything special, a circular pendant with strange markings on it, a blue stone set in the middle. He held the pendant up for Sumeragi to see, who noted the colour of the stone was that of the ring she'd given him, currently in Ryoma's possession. 

"Then tell us what it is!" Sumeragi demanded, the woman growling under her breath.

"A family heirloom, a good luck charm of sorts" she offered reluctantly, eyeing the pendant very closely.

"What does it do? You threatened to use it like a weapon, but call it a good luck charm!" Sumeragi demanded. The woman simply looked away, unwilling to answer. Sumeragi motioned to Saizo to take over. He didn't hesitate, slamming his hands down on the arms of the chair, making the woman shudder away from him again. 

"My King asked you a question!" Saizo shouted in her face, who just scowled at him. 

"And a other thing!" Saizo growled, gripping the mask on the woman's face, tearing it away. Beneath was the face of not a woman, but a teen. 

"You're nothing but a child! 15, 16?" He shouted at her again. 

"17!" She barked at him authoritatively, the scowl still very much in her eyes. 

"No wonder you were so easy to defeat!" Saizo scoffed at her, folding his arms as he backed away from her.

"Untie me and give me my necklace back and I'll show you true power!" She cried out angrily, fighting against her binds that pinned her. 

"So there is more to the necklace!" Saizo grinned beneath his own mask triumphantly, noting the red that crossed the girls cheeks.

"You could never understand it's true potential! Give it back!" She cried out frustratedly. 

"Father!" Came a new voice from the door, drawing everyones attention. Ryoma stood at the doorway, an open book clutched against his chest, right hand clenched against it. Ryoma entered quickly, taking a wide stride around the girl as he approached his Father. Sumeragi's eyes fell upon the book as Ryoma revealed the inner page to him, as well as whatever was within his grasp. Sumeragi nodded to his son before the book was closed again. Stepping forward, his hand fell on Saizo's shoulder, dismissing his efforts for now. 

"Perhaps we can agree to a little exchange...."


	4. Exchange

Sumeragi stood over the red eyed girl, scowling down upon her, She stared back up at him, fortified by an unknown source of strength. Certainly not her own as the growing bags under her eyes and shortness of breath betrayed the weakness that gripped her. The hour growing ever later as the interrogation of the mysterious girl continued. 

"I'll make this simple" Sumeragi began, his hand landing on the arm of the chair she was bound to, a means to better loom over her intimidatingly. 

"You answer my questions, all of my questions without fail, and we'll see to it that you're reunited with your Princess" 

"You know where she is? If she's okay?" The girl asked cautiously, unsure if he was just trying to trick her. Sumeragi smirked as he stood, pulling out a folded piece of parchment, scanning it quickly. 

"Yellow eyes, blue hair, in a dark cloak, speaking of destruction" he pieced together off the message from Nohr, The girl trying to sit forward urgently. 

"Where is she?! Is she safe?!" she tried to demand, Sumeragi tucking the parchment away again. 

"I'll answer all of your questions after you answer all of mine. Agreed?" Sumeragi asked in a tone that was clearly threatening. With a deep sigh, the girl relaxed, gazing at the faces of all the men present in the room. 

"Agreed" She calmly spoke, eyes averting to her own lap. 

"Good!" Sumeragi boastfully smirked to himself, contemplating for a brief moment which questions he wanted to ask. 

"First, what is your name?"

"Corrin, my name is Corrin" the girl answered clearly, a bit dejected as she's clearly lost. 

"Alright, _Corrin_ , is your nation known as Valla?" 

Corrin's eyes looked up at Sumeragi with a look of surprise in them. She then glanced over at Ryoma, and the book still in his clutches. Saizo instinctively stepped between the two, as a silent warning to this Corrin. Gulping, her eyes returned to Sumeragi.

"Yes, I am of Valla." The slightest of trembles in her voice. 

"You look shocked, girl. Why is that?!" Sumeragi snapped at her, making Corrin recoil slightly at his commanding tone. 

"I wasn't sure any record of us still remained, especially when the ring I gave you was unrecognized. We've been cut off from your world for so long..." 

"Cut off from our world? What in the world do you mean by that?!" Sumeragi snapped at him, eyeing her closely. Corrin paused for a moment, as she formulated the best means or responce. 

"There was a time when humans hunted and exterminated the dragons. Do your records contain this event?" She ask quietly, nervously. Ryoma immediately opened his book, flipping through it to the page previously lost. 

"I'll just tell you." Corrin called to Ryoma, so he wouldn't need to search for it.

"When the war of the great dragons began, one dragon looked upon the humans and felt pity. He took it upon himself to create a new land where the war would not touch them. He created Valla in a plane parallel to this one, but with a few points where they touched, so anyone could travel between them. After the war ended, humans started hunting dragons, killing them all. Our ancestors knew it would only be a matter of time before the humans of your world would come to our, seeking to kill our dragon. So they closed all the doors, and locked them so no one from your world could enter ours." Corrin relayed reflectively, before Sumeragi jumped in with a new question. 

"If that is so, how are you here now?" 

"Our ancestors also created keys. 2, one held by our King which was passed down from one to the next, the other held by our dragon. We used those keys to come to your world." 

"And what of this destruction in your land? What happened?" 

Corrin gulped heavily, again pausing to collect her thoughts. 

"The man, who's name I truly do not know, is in truth a Manaket. That is the name of humanoid dragons. They are free to shift between their human and dragon forms as they please, but Manaket is what they're called. He seeks revenge on all humans, for the near eradication of his species and Dragons. He wishes to see dragons and Manakets live prosperously in a world without humans. When my Princess and I fled Valla, we locked the door behind us, but as he got into Valla without a key, it's only a matter of time before he breaks through the door, and comes to your world. "

"Why did he capture you and your Princess in the first place, instead of killing you both?"

"I can only guess that he sensed the dragon blood within her, gifted to the ancient King, and passed to her after generations. As for me, my guess is, as her retainer, he planned to use me against her. Force her to bend to his will."

Sumeragi paced before her, every pair of eyes in the room watching the King contemplate her words. His fingers stroked the beard on his chin, thinling. A glint of light caught his eye, the gem of the necklace Saizo seized from her, reminding him of its existence. Sumeragi straightened, moving toward Saizo, and motioned for him to hand over the necklace. Saizo did not hesitate, holding up the necklace by the broken chain with a bow of his head. Sumeragi snatched it from him, and tuned back to the patiently waiting Corrin. 

"And what of this?! Tell me about this necklace and why it's so important!" Sumeragi snapped at her, leaning over her again, hand planed on the arm of the chair. Corrin let out a shaky breath as her eyes clearly stared at the pendant. 

"This is going to sound hard to believe, but know it is only the truth. There is a curse on my blood. All those within my bloodline suffer from it. If left unchecked, it will surely kill me, and potentially many others around me. This necklace is enchanted with a spell that keeps this curse under control. The longer I am seperated from it, the greater danger I, and eveyone else, is in!" Her eyes drifted up to the King again, who seemed to be contemplating her words once again. 

"Your Majesty, I have answered all of your questions without fail. I have told you everything my Princess told me not to. Please, just tell me if she's safe, where she is, so that I may return to her service." Pleaded Corrin, a new look of desperation on her face as she looked up at him. Sumeragi straightened, looking Corrin over once before nodding. 

"You've kept your end of the agreement, so I shall keep mine. Saizo, cut her loose." 

Without a moment's hesitation, Saizo moved to behind the chair Corrin sat, swiftly cutting the ropes keeping her tied. Just as quickly he returned to his position between her and his Lord, sheathing his blade for her to see, a silent warning of sorts. It did not pass Corrin's attention, eyeing the red haired ninja the entire time. 

"Where is she then?" Corrin now asked with strength behind her words. 

"On her way here, actually. Tomorrow is a celebration for Hoshido, and some of our Nohrian allies will be in attendance. She is travelling with them, under their care. In the meantime you are to rest. My retainer Kaze will show you to your room where you can stay for the night. Oh, and I'm assuming you'll want this back." Extending his hand to offer her the necklace. Corrin quickly snatched it from his hand, breathing a deep sigh of relief with it back in her possesion. 

"And my effects?" Corrin quickly added. 

"Will be kept safe for you tonight." 

"You don't trust me? After spilling my guts out for you?!" Corrin challenged, eyes narrowing upon the King. 

"A truth forced by negotiation, received after your battle with retainers of my family. Trust is harder won then that, miss Corrin. Be thankful the room you will be occupying is not one lined with bars!" Sumeragi growled at her, pushing past her to leave. Hiroyoshi just behind the King, Azama behind that, then Ryoma after whispering in Saizo's ear. Now all that remained were the Ninja's, and Corrin. 

"This way." Kaze casually instructed, motioning for Corrin to follow him. Her eyes darted to where her blades and torn cloak laid strewn over a nearby couch, but Saizo stepped into the path of her sight, eye narrowed harshly upon her. Corrin took a step back with a sigh, shooting Saizo a cold glance in return. She followed Kaze now, who'd paused outside the door to wait. Down the hall a little ways, Kaze opened a new door, motioning for Corrin to enter. She did so without hesitation, looking around the tiny room. It was barely large enough to hold the single bed and end table, a wardrobe across the room from them. 

"Try and get some sleep." Kaze added before turning back to fetch her effects from before. Saizo stayed for an additional moment to have a word of his own. 

"I know you're hiding something. Make no mistake that I will be watching you every moment you are in Hoshido. Make one wrong move, make me think for even a second you might harm one of the royal family, and my face will be the last thing you see. I'll take enjoyment out of watching the life drain from your eyes." Saizo snarled threateningly to her, vanishing from sight before she could respond. 

Corrin's footing staggered, her eyes darting around, trying to figure out where the fiery ninja had disappeared to. He did watch her none the less, her new shadow during her stay amoung them. He continued to watch her as she fixed her necklace by removing the broken link, and pryed open the next one to connect the chain. She released a great sigh of relief as the necklace once again found it's place around her neck. After that, she simply went to bed, out cold in a matter of moments thanks to the exhaustion that had set in.

Waiting patiently, Saizo left his hiding place by her window when the telltale sound of snoring resonated from the petite woman. Something was bothering him, something about her that he couldn't pinpoint. Standing over her sleeping form, for a little while, he just stared. Memorizing every little detail of her face, every curve, every _flaw_. Her ears were hidden by her hair, still tied back. Scanning her sleeping face one again, his fingers carefully pushed back the silver strands. His eye widened ever so slightly at the sight of her elongated ear, a curiosity building if this was typical of Vallites, making note to inspect the Vallan Princess' ears when she would arrive in the morning.

Returning to his little hiding spot, watching for a while, Saizo realized she was out so hard that a natural disaster could rip her very room apart and not stir. Surely he could disappear for a little while. Leaving his post, Saizo left the little room, locking the door from the outside. His feet carried him to the hall where most of the retainers slept, bypassing his own room for the one next to it, knocking on the door with his knuckle in three rapid knocks. It took only a moment for Kagero to open the door, dressed only in a small, thin, white sleeping yukata. She grinned slightly at the sight of him. 

"I'd like to request the fulfillment of our agreement" Saizo spoke rather plainly, Kagero eyeing him up and down, before sliding the door open for him. 

"I suppose that's agreeable" she teased, turning away from the door, the shifting of her hips making the bottom of her yukata sway seductively. Saizo entered, sliding the door shut while keeping his eye glued on Kagero. Pausing with her back to him, facing her bed, she glanced at him over her shoulder. 

"How would you like to do this?" she inquired casually, Saizo wasting no time. His gloves and mask already stripped away, placing his lips against her neck, hand slipping up her theighs, forcing her underwear off her hips as they fell to the floor at her feet. 

"Don't talk." Saizo snarled in her ear, one hand planting itself between her shoulders, forcing her forward so her hands landed against her bed. He hurriedly untied his pants, letting them slip to the floor, then kicked away. Grabbing Kagero's hips roughly, Saizo forced his length inside of her, making Kagero give a cry of pleasure and pain. Fingers curling around the blanket under her hands, trying to stifle her cries as Saizo fucked her hard from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a vote! Corrin's Princess is on her way to Hoshido under Nohrian escort. Which of the Nohrians would you like to see? You can vote for as many options as you like. 
> 
> 1- Garon with retainers Iago and Hans
> 
> 2 - Xander with retainers Peri and Laslow
> 
> 3 - Camilla with retainers Selena and Beruka
> 
> 4 - Leo with retainers Odin and Niles
> 
> 5 - Elise with retainers Arthur and Effie


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With 3 votes cast (and 1 slightly late vote) for all different characters, I'm incorporating them all!

Light broke over the horizon, and raced across the plains of Hoshido. The morning sun bringing life back to the Kingdom, summoning all manner of creatures from their beds. 

Saizo however, had been awake for hours, his eye glued on the Vallite girl; Corrin, who could very well still be a threat. It wasn't until the sunlight personally kissed her cheek through the small window did her eyes flutter open. Saizo's eye narrowed upon her, like hunter stalking its prey, watching every little move she made. At first she just rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then pulled out her necklace from under her shirt. 

She seemed to inspect it for a few moments, releasing a deep breath, before tucking it out of sight once more. She stood, stretched, then wandered over to the door. There were no attempts to open it, only listening for a brief moment. Her next actions were swifter than the others. Pulling the ribbon from her hair that tied it back, she pulled her hair tight, unknowingly exposing her elongated ear to the hidden Saizo. He took note of how she purposely pulled her hair over the top of her ear, hiding its unusual length. She checked at least three times that both ears were hidden beneath her silvery locks, before tying her hair back with the ribbon once more. 

Saizo's curiosity with the obsession of hiding her ears was peaked, especially as she checked once more that her ears were covered after her hair was tyed. After that, she became still, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting. Her back was exposed to him now, it would be so easy to plunge a blade into her heart and end any potential threat she posed. The slit up the back of her shirt where his blade had cut her did draw his attention. The cut was straight, and below he could see her pale skin, as well as a scar cutting across the small window of view. 

Saizo's attention, as well as Corrin's, was drawn to the door when a loud knock came upon it. She answered it, revealing Kaze on the other side, holding a few articles of clothing he quickly handed to Corrin. 

"Here" He offered calmly. "To replace the tattered ones you're wearing" 

Corrin lifted them from his hands, nodding with a 'thank you'. Kaze cleared his throat awkwardly as he turned his back to her. 

"I'll give you a moment to change" 

Corrin slid the door closed for a moment of privacy, or what she wrongfully assumed was privacy. Still uconvinced she wasn't a threat, his eye would not relinquish it's watch on her. She stripped away her damaged, blood stained clothes, exposing her petite body minus the wrap around her chest and underwear. His eye scanned her form quickly, noting several small scars in a variety of locations. The plain white shirt was slipped over her shoulders first, buttoned up to the top, hiding her chest once more, then the plain brown pants quickly followed. He waited until she opened the door and be escorted away by Kaze before leaving his position, 

Lord Ryoma's chamber was clear the other side of the castle, but Saizo made short work of the distance, knocking on his chamber door immediately. With Ryoma's command, Saizo entered, and quickly fell to his knees before his Master. 

"Reporting back from my mission, Mi'lord!" Saizo announced, Ryoma waving for Saizo to stand . 

"Good work Saizo. Now tell me what you've learned of our little guest." Ryoma inquired curiously, arms folded as he listened. Saizo stood as instructed before beginning. 

"Unfortunately I've learned very little. It seems that necklace of hers is of some importance, fixing it before she retired, and double checking it when she awoke. She's covered in many small scars, undoubtedly from training, but what's most odd are her ears." 

"Ears?!" Ryoma echoed with a sound of confusion, Saizo nodding in confirmation. 

"Yes Mi'lord, her ears, are of an unusual length. This morning she checked multiple times to be sure her hair was tied in such a way that their length was hidden, although I am unsure to what it could possibly mean." 

Ryoma's hand raised to his chin as he thought about this strange thought of long ears. 

"It might be a Vallan thing. Their world has been cut off from ours for so long it's possible." Ryoma muttered to himself, still loud enough for Saizo to hear. His eyes returned to his retainer. 

"Continue your watch on her. Perhaps after being reunited, they'll let something slip." 

Saizo bowed to Ryoma at the waist. 

"Of course My Lord." Vanishing before Ryoma could say another word.

\-------------

It was still early when the Hoshidan Royalty gathered at the Castle gardens, each accompanied by a retainer. Corrin remained under Kaze's visual watch, while Saizo followed in the shadows. Only a few moments more, before a carriage accompanied by a number of people atop black horses arrived at the gates. Prince Xander, heir to the Nohrian throne among them. He was the first to dismount, quickly followed by his retainers Laslow and Peri. 

Xander opened the carriage door, allowing Princess Camilla to exit, followed by a woman with long blue hair that flowed like water, and Prince Leo just behind her. Saizo was very aware of the fact his target, Corrin, became very antsy at the sight of the mysterious blue haired woman, clearly she was the Vallan Princess to whom Corrin served, but Kaze's grip on her shoulder kept her from rushing off. As each of the Nohrian royals retainers joined their own Masters, they proceeded toward the Hoshidans, who all welcomed one another warmly. Corrin slipped from Kaze's grip, dashing off toward the blue haired woman, Saizo slipping amongst the shadows to remain in earshot of them. 

"My Lady! I'm so glad to see you safe! I've worried about you every day since we seperated!" Corrin blurted out as she fell to her knees before the Vallan Princess, who let out a slight giggle in return. 

"Corrin how many times must I ask you to not be so formal?" Her calm voice spoke down to Corrin, who kept her eyes averted. 

"At least once more, My Lady!" Corrin spouted in a clearly rehearsed way. Saizo silently snorted, mildly imrpressed by her dedication, as any retainer should be. The woman waved Corrin to her feet, inspecting her retainer.

"You don't have your sword?" The Princess questioned, sounding concerned. Corrin cleared her throat nervously as she folded her hands behind her back. 

"Yes, the Hoshidans have not seen fit to trust me with it." 

The woman looked at her retainer with an expression of confusion. 

"Why not?" 

"Story for another time, My Lady. I believe it would do well for them to hear our warning from you, they may be more inclined to take it seriously." Corrin spoke calmly, the Princess nodding, and stepping toward the crowd of Hoshidan and Nohrian royals still trading pleasantries amongst each other. Once again Saizo needed to shift his position to stay within hearing distance, trying to spy the Princess' ears all the while, her hair making it impossible to do so. Xander noticed the approach of the blue haired woman, Corrin just behind, and took it upon himself to introduce her. 

"Everyone, please allow me to introduce Princess Azura, whom we sent you our message about." Prince Xander spoke clearly, taking Azura by the hand as he announced her.

A stillness overcame the crowd, particularly the Hoshidans who were more inclined to believe Corrin's tale now that they'd seen her. Azura curtsied respectfully to the Hoshidan Royals, Corrin standing by. 

"Thank you for meeting with me! I have a message of great importance for you, for the well-being of your Country!" Azura tried to start, but King Sumeragi stepped forward, effectively silencing her.

"Princess Azura, of Valla I presume, Welcome to Hoshido! I understand your concern, but you've only just arrived after a long journey. Today also happens to be a joyous occasion for my people, as it is my eldest son and heir's birthday! There will be plenty of time for talk later, but for now you should relax and enjoy the festivities!" Sumeragi cheered, his hand landing firmly on Ryoma's shoulder, who's eyes were glued upon Azura. Azura eyed Ryoma briefly, then turned her attention back to Sumeragi. 

"Very well, as you wish. But perhaps you would consider giving my retainer back her weapons?" Motioning to Corrin who remained still.  
"It is her roll in life to defend mine, a task much harder to complete unarmed. You wouldn't ask one of your families retainers to work unequiped." She added authoritatively, a stern look in her eyes showing she meant business behind her ever calm voice. Sumergi grinned ever so slightly, nodding, then waving his hand at Kaze. The green haired Ninja stepped forward, handing Corrin back her belt containing the sheathed sword and dagger. She in turn snatched it back, quickly fastening her blades to her hips, then returned to her waiting position. 

"Thank you very much, your Majesty" Azura spoke on Corrin's behalf, already sensing the tension between them.

"Come now!" Sumeragi boomed with cheer. "It wouldn't do for the Birthday Boy to be late to his own party!" leading the way to town as all the retainers instinctively shifted to surrounding the Royals. Except Corrin, who remained just a few feet behind Azura. Camilla took a few wider strides, tapping the young Princess Sakura on the shoulder, who jumped slightly and spun on her toes to the elder Nohrian Princess. Camilla smiled warmly. 

"Elise asked me to apologize for her absence. She was looking forward to seeing you, but our Father's health has taken a turn, so she's helping look after him until he recovers." 

Sakura nodded in thanks. Ryoma took the opportunity to slip from his position behind Sumeragi, to beside Azura, who eyed the High Prince. Ryoma nervously clearing his throat before speaking. 

"I just wanted to welcome you to Hoshido personally. I'm Ryoma, and I'd be honoured if you'd accompany me during the festival." His words all a little shaken, which was extremely odd of the High Prince. Enough so to receive a confused sideways glance from his retainer, Saizo, who followed casually to the side. His eye darted back to his target, Corrin, who also seemed to be eyeing Ryoma. 

"The pleasure would be all mine!" Azura answered calmly, taking the extended arm of Ryoma as they continued to walk. Corrin cleared her throat, which was ignored by all but Saizo, remaining vigilant. As the Castle town was reached, Sumeragi waved for everyone to go off and enjoy themselves. Camilla and Hinoka went off one way with Selena, Beruka, Setsuna. Hana grabbed Sakura's arm as they dashed off their own way. Takumi and Leo wordlessly headed off in their own direction, Odin, Niles and Hinata joking together as they followed their Masters. 

Ryoma escorted Azura away, Xander joining them. Kagero, Peri, Laslow and Corrin followed, Saizo following a short distance behind that. Any attempts to converse with Corrin were brushed off or ignored by her, strictly following Azura. Peri quickly gave up and began pestering Kagero instead, leaving Laslow to hit on Corrin mercilessly. Saizo grinned to himself, watching Laslow try, and fail, time and time again. An odd rivalry rose up between Ryoma and Xander as well, both trying to impress the Vallan Princess without going overboard. 

Despite it all, the day was long and festive. Royals crossing paths a number of times and chatting with one another before breaking ways again. At one point Corrin annoyedly snapped at Laslow and his advances, both of them receiving words of discipline from their Masters. Laslow refused to give in all the same, Saizo getting far too much enjoyment from Corrin's relentless torment. Laslow's people skills hadn't improved much since their last competition. 

The sun started to settle lower into the sky, creating vibrant hues of orange and yellow that streaked the sky. Paper lanturns of red began to be lit across the town so the festivities could continue, but before that, the townsfolk and Royals gathered by a wooden stage that had been setup, King Sumeragi appearing on it, Hiroyoshi and Kaze standing by. 

"My People!" Sumeragi began, gaining everyone's attention. "Thank you all for attending the celebration of my Son's Birthday! Just twenty one years ago, he became the Heir to Hoshido, and with each passing day, shows how ready he is to one day lead Hoshido to an even more prosperous future!" 

The crowd erupted into a round of cheers, making Ryoma a bit embarrassed, especially as some of the locals turned to him to cheer at him personally. 

"Now now! Hes not getting my crown any time soon!" Sumeragi jested, getting a round of laughter from the crowd. Ryoma clearing his throat to calm himself. Sumeragi beginning again.

"I know that, _One Day_ , Ryoma will make a great King. So to you, My Son, be wise and strong, and never forget..." 

In that moment, a rush a sparking yellow energy raced across the sky, colliding against the King's chest, and exploding creating a cloud of grey smoke. People screamed and fled in terror, scrambling away from the scene. Ryoma stood in shock, Corrin quickly grabbing Azura and dragging her away through the frantic crowd, hiding behind a nearby statue. Hana guarded Sakura as she rushed to her Father's side, who'd fallen to the ground below. Kagero and Saizo both rushed to Ryoma's side, pulling him away to safety as did all the Nohrian retainers. Hiroyoshi and Kaze rushed toward the cloaked figure who now floated above the crowds, the same yellow energy arching across his right arm. Kaze launched a flurry of shuriken at the figure, but he dodged effortlessly. Hiroyoshi tried to attack with his Katana, but the figure simply floated higher into the air, out of reach. 

**"Hear me people of Hoshido!"** the menacing voice cried out, echoing upon itself in a deeper tone that near shook the ground beneath their feet.

 **"I am Dajan! And I am here to erase your miserable existence, as your tried to do to the almighty Dragons! This is your judgement!"** sending bolts of energy down upon the crowds or people, creating explosions that send people flying away, ripping them apart. Kaze continued to try and attack with shurikens, practically ignored by Dajan. Setsuna joined in with a flurry of arrows, Odin casting spells of fire at the cloaked man. He effortlessly dodged them all, until Hinoka came charging at the man on her pegasus with her Naginata ready. Yet again he dodged, laughing at the feeble attempts. 

Ryoma, Kagero, and Saizo joined the small group of Sakura, Camilla, Xander gathered around Sumeragi, who's chest had been blown open, choking on his own blood. Sakura was trying desperately to heal him, but her spells were doing nothing, tears streaking down the Princess' face as she continued to try in vain. Saizo's blood was boiling, he couldn't sit here and watch his King die! He gripped his kunai's as he turned to join the attacks on the so called Dajan, rushing toward him to see Corrin step out of her hiding place, blades drawn. 

"Dajan! Stop this, now!" She cried out, gaining the attention of the cloaked man. 

**"You!"** growled Dajan, turning away from another of Hinoka's attacks, before flying down at her in attack. Corrin raised her blades to strike back, but Saizo saw opportunity. As Dajan entered his range, Saizo appeared on the mans back, plunging a kunai into his back. Dajan let out a pained yell that made the earth quake, shaking Saizo off of him, who landed a few feet ahead of Corrin. Raising up into the sky once more, the dark cloak becoming wet with blood, Dajan growled loudly, before vanishing into thin air. Just as quickly as it'd begun, the attack was over, a strange tension and stillness in the air as each tried to absorb the event. Saizo turned to return to his master's side, just to see Corrin staring at him with a look of disbelief. 

"You defended me?!" She asked in bewilderment. 

"I was avenging my King!" Saizo shot back, sheathing his remaining kunai.

"Hinoka! Takumi!" Ryoma shouted out, effectively drawing all the scattered royals and retainers of both Hoshido and Nohr. Everyone gathered at his spot, Corrin and Azura standing back to give them all space. Many tears flowed from all of them, watchng the life drain from King Sumeragi. His hand raised, wiping the tears from Sakura's face, before he gurgled his last, hand falling limp as all life left him. Sadness filled the air at the loss of the King, sobbing and words of regret muttered among them. 

"We were too late.." Corrin whispered to Azura, who nodded once, and whispered back. 

"He's broken free. It won't be long until he returns..." 

Saizo turned to them, his ears catching every word. 

"Silence! Show some respect for the King!" 

"Thats enough Saizo!" Ryoma barked at his retainer in a mess of emotions, standing to face Azura.

"Who is this Dajan?!"


	6. The King

Yesterday's sunrise brought light, warmth, and promise, greeting the world on a day of celebration. Today, could not be more different. The sun rose a vibrant red, staining the sky the same red colour, washing over all of Hoshido. An omen that blood had been spilled that night. 

As the red sun's light kissed the ground, the grieving crowd was illuminated. Dressed in black, lining the shore, as a long wooden boat was pushed into the water by none other than the High Princes', Ryoma and Xander. Royals, retainers, commoners, all stood together as the boat holding the body of the slain King drifted out to sea. The young Prince Takumi was the one to raise a bow to the fire, lighting an arrow, before loosing it into the sky. 

Landing aboard the boat, the flames spread, quickly consuming it in a fantastical fire that lit up the water. It was a few moments before the commoners started to filter away, more and more breaking off until only the Royals and their retainers remained. Azura and Corrin stood among them, silently holding hands while they waited, remembering the ones they've lost too. 

The sun's light gradually shifted back to the warmth it's known for, lighting up the land as the last of the flames sunk into the water. Ryoma released a shaken breath, finally pulling himself out of the water, still absorbing everything that had happened. His eyes scanned the sad faces of all those who remained, Hoshidan and Nohrian, knowing he needed to step up, say something.

"Hoshido may have lost it's King, but it will not lose it's way" All eyes turned to him, following his words.  
"We will come back from this, grow stronger, and thrive. But first, this Dajan will be shown that Hoshido will not bend! He will be found, and brought to justice!" 

The crowd of Royals and retainers cheered their support, all but one. Saizo had remained a little ways away from the rest to better watch Corrin, still his target per his Master's orders, but now he found it important to approach Lord Ryoma. Appearing at his Lord's side, Saizo leaned into his ear, to avoid being overheard. 

_"My Lord, Dajan may already be dead."_

Ryoma pulled away to better look his retainer in the eye. 

"What do you mean Saizo?" He asked urgently, wanting to know the truth. 

_"The blade I impaled him with was tipped with a poison that prevents the blood from clotting. By now he's most likely bled out."_ he continued in whispers, bowing slightly to his Lord. Ryoma gave Saizo a wide grin, nodding in understanding, and placing his hand on the Ninja's shoulder. 

"Well done Saizo!" He spoke clearly, making the others wonder about their exchange. 

"Whats going on Ryoma?" Hinoka asked seriously, stepping forward as she did.

"It seems Saizo has already handled the problem for us. The blade he struck Dajan with was poisoned. He should already be dead! You've done the world a great service Saizo!" Ryoma praised his retainer, who felt a great pride welling up within him. 

"What was the poison made of?" Corrin defiantly asked as she seperated herself from Azura. Saizo's eye narrowed upon her. 

"What does it matter? He's dead" Saizo shot back, not about to reveal his secrets, but Corrin looked determined. 

"Because your poison was made to work on Humans. Dajan is a Manaket, the biology is different, if may not work on him! If you tell me what it was made of I can tell you for sure!" Corrin growled slightly, digging her heels in as her brow tightened, her gaze firmly on Saizo. He growled at her beneath his breath, not liking her tone or questioning his work. 

"Silkroot, fireweed leaves, purple kingsroyal, and maple sap." Kaze casually added from near the back of the group, Saizo glaring at his twin as if he'd somehow betrayed him by offering up such information. 

"And a bit of willow bark" Saizo growled angrily, still glaring at Kaze. 

"Willow bark? Isn't that kind of counter productive of the fireweed?" Kaze questioned in a more inquisitive tone. 

"The willow bark dulls the initial pain, so by the time the burning sets in its far too late to treat." Saizo informed Kaze a bit more calmly, knowing he meant no harm, especially as Kaze nodded in understanding.

"Dajan's still alive" Corrin interjected, a sound of disappointment in her voice before she turned her back with the intention of return to Azura's side. Saizo snorted disrespectfulky as he disagreed with Corrin's assessment. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't believe me?" Corrin challenged, Azura grabbing her hand to try and calm her retainer. 

"What would you know of poisons." Saizo snarled at her, unwilling to believe her claim. Corrin turned back to him, scowling at him as she took a step toward the fiery Ninja, stopped by Azura's grip. 

"Part of my training as a retainer was to learn about Dragon's and Manakets! My world still has them while your kind killed them all off! Maybe if you weren't all blood thirsty..." Corrin snarled back. 

"Corrin!" Azura shouted at her retainer, making her words freeze on her tongue, but gods did she seem ready to tell him off. Saizo folded his arms, looking down his nose at the younger retainer. 

"Some training. You couldn't land a single blow on me before..." he scoffed at her. Corrin yanked her hand from Azura's grasp, drawing bother her blades and assuming a much more offensive stance than the last time they dueled. 

"Why don't I cut you to pieces now then?!" Corrin challenged in a growl. Saizo quickly drew a handful of shuriken and crouched a bit to take his own battle stance.

"Enough!" Ryoma shouted over both of them, making Saizo straighten. Azura placed herself before Corrin's blades to stop her as well. 

"That's enough Corrin! We're all on the same side here!" Azura barked at her, making Corrin sigh and sheath her blades once more. Once her blades were away, Saizo tucked his away as well. Ryoma sighed, stepping forward so he was between Saizo and Azura. 

"Would you mind explaining why you believe Dajan still lives, Corrin?" Ryoma asked in a much gentler tone, wishing to understand her reasoning. Corrin drew a deep breath to calm herself before speaking. 

"Purple Kingsroyal is a blood thinner, used for several medicinal purposes, but dragon blood is different than human blood. Purple Kingsroyal can't effectively thin the blood, and the addition of maple sap only furthers this as the sugar content only thickens their blood more. He's still injured, but far from dead." She replied much more level than her words to Saizo, but the fact her eyes darted to him, and her cheeks turned a slight red colour did not escape his notice. 

"We're fortunate you have such knowledge, Corrin. Thank you" Ryoma added, trying to maintain the calm. Corrin just shrugged and looked away. Now it was Xander's turn to step forward.

"Perhap's we'd better continue this conversation back at Castle Shirasagi, Ryoma." Xander suggested, Ryoma nodding in agreement. 

"Prince Leo, if you'd be so kind." Ryoma called across to the younger Prince, who nodded, opening the spellbook in his clutches. He flipping through the pages to the teleportation spell, and masterfully casting it. In a brilliant flash of energy everyone appeared within the Castle walls. 

"Everyone take some time, rest, change, get something to eat. I expect you all in the war room one hour after noon, sharp!" Ryoma adressed them again, people breaking off, going their own ways. Saizo eyed Corrin and Azura leaving together, and looked to his Lord once more. 

"I don't think she can be trusted Mi'lord. She's hiding something." 

Ryoma nodded in acknowledgement, but remained uncertain if he should share opinion. 

"Get some rest Saizo, I'll see you in the war room later." Ryoma finally spoke to him, departing from his spot, Kagero just behind. Saizo stood there a moment longer, reviewing the events in his mind, the scornful look in her eyes as her cheeks reddened. She was up to something, that much he was certain of. 

\--------------

The room was long and narrow, floors of grey stone and large tapestry maps hanging from its walls. A large oak table stood in the center with maps sprawled across it, Ryoma pouring over them. Maps detailing not just Hoshido's boarders, but Nohr's, Izuma's, the tribal lands of the Wolfskins and the Kitsunes, every map they had. Xander was the first to appear with both his retainers in toe.

Xander stood opposite Ryoma, looking down at the same map that currently held Ryoma's attention, a large, not quite as detailed map that showed the entirety if the continent and the boarders of each country within it. Placing his palm against the table to better lean in for a look, it was Ryoma who broke the silence. 

"Did Azura say anything to you about how she got here? Or how to reach her homeland?" Ryoma inquired to his friend, eyes not leaving the map. 

"She did not, nor did I question it." Xander replied calmly, seeming to understand that's what Ryoma was looking for. Voices echoed in the hall before the door opened, a mass group of the remaining people shuffling in together. The Royals lined the table, Camilla to Ryoma's right, Hinoka to his left. Leo stood to Xanders left, Takumi next to him, and Sakura beside him. Azura stood to Xander's right, across from Hinoka. The retainers stood behind their respective Masters, silent observers. Hiroyoshi and Kaze near one another at the end closest to Hinoka and Azura. Ryoma's eyes fell on Azura before clearing his throat to address everyone. 

"I'll get straight to the point. Dajan is our enemy! He has attacked our new friend's home of Valla, and killed Hoshido's King. But an opportunity stands before us. Thanks to Saizo, Dajan was badly injured and most likely hiding away to lick his wounds. If we can locate him and strike now, we can end this issue before he hurts anyone else. So, Lady Azura." Ryoma turned to face her directly. 

"If you would be so kind, to lead us to Valla, so we may end this threat!"

Corrin swallowed hard in Azura's place, the ever watchful eye of Saizo noting every little thing she did, even the slight fading of colour from her face. 

"Prince Ryoma" Azura began, in her ever calm voice.  
"I do not believe Dajan will still be in Valla. Corrin and I tried to lock him in, but he broke out. With the risk of being locked in again, I would think there would be other places he would seek refuge."

Ryoma sighed slightly, glancing to his maps. 

"Would you have any idea as to where?" He asked calmly, figuring she would not. 

"There is one place he may have fled to, where he would think himself safe. The Astral Plane" Azura informed him, getting intense stares from just want everyone. Seeing she needed to better explain, Azura pulled a few of the maps toward herself, rolling them up. 

"Think of it this way." Holding up the first rolled map.   
"This is your world, and this, is Valla" lifting a second map, then laying them on the table still rolled up. Next, she grabbed a third.   
"This is the Astral Plane, completely separate from either of our worlds" placing it on the table so the three maps created a triangle.

"Despite the fact that each world is seperated, there are points in which one can travel between these worlds, if they possess the ability to open the doors. My retainers and I have seen the Astral Plane a number of times, it is not unlike this world, but with a few differences. I believe Dajan may have fled here, not knowing that others are able to access it." 

Ryoma pondered her suggestion, while Xander spoke up. 

"'Retainers'? You've only ever mentioned one before now." Xander questioned curiously. 

"Yes, well..." Azura began, before Corrin jumped in.

"My sister is Lady Azura's other retainer, she went missing when Dajan attacked us, we haven't seen her since." Corrin informed rather coldly, going silent once more. 

"We're unsure if she survived" Azura added cautiously, eyeing her retainer who stood perfectly still. 

"Alright" Ryoma spoke up, gaining everyone's attention again.

"Here's what we're going to do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another vote! Where is the group heading? 
> 
> 1- Valla  
> 2 - Astral Plane  
> 3- Split into two groups and go to both.


	7. Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your votes! With a landslide victory, the group is heading for the Astral Plane.

"Azura makes a good point, why go back to Valla if he could get trapped there. We'll march to the Astral Plane, and search for him there!"  
Ryoma spoke clearly, receiving words of approval from the other Royals. Ryoma grinned confidently, turning to Azura. 

"How do we get to the Astral plane?" 

"We need a portal" Azura spoke calmly.  
"A point of entry from this world to that one" 

"Where's the closest one?" Ryoma quickly followed up, laying the Hoshidan map before her. 

"I don't know" Azura answered without needing to look at the map.  
"We've never been to your world before, we knew where all the portals were in Valla, but I have no idea where any are here. Perhaps..." Azura trailed off as she looked over her shoulder at her retainer, the multitude of eyes falling on her, making her nervous. 

"I could try." Corrin mustered up, eyes darting around to all those looking at her.  
"But I'd need somewhere quiet, somewhere I can meditate undisturbed." Corrin seemed to choke out. Saizo's ever watchful eye narrowing upon her, questioning her sudden onset of nerves when she's been so arrogant and stubborn up until now. 

"Of course." Ryoma assured her.  
"Do you have any idea how long it will take" He questioned anxiously. Corrin shook her head to his displeasure. 

"It could be a few minutes, or a few hours. I simply do not know how many, or how scattered they are in this world. I'm sorry, your Majesty." She answered apologetically, bowing her head to him as she did. 

"No need for that, we're fortunate you can find them at all." Ryoma replied. He stopped to look around the room, making up his mind once more.  
"Since we don't know how long it'll be, everyone is dismissed for the time being. But stay at the ready!" Turning back to Corrin and Azura.  
"Come with me"

Ryoma, followed closely by both Kagero and Saizo, Azura and Corrin just behind them. It was a silent trip down the long hallway, turning a few times as it lead to a far off part of the wing which seemed to get little use. Ryoma paused to slide open a door, a small room with just two chairs and a small table between them.

"Will this be adequate? This area is seldom used so no one should bother you." 

"It'll do, thank you." Corrin answered calmly, stepping past everyone to enter, and turning to face them all again.  
"I'll come find you as soon as I find something." Corrin stated plainly before closing the door. 

Saizo stared at that door so intensely it might have burst into flames, something in his gut told him she shouldn't be left alone. 

"Lady Azura, while we wait, I'd like to take the opportunity to get to know one another better!" Ryoma's overly charming tone snapped Saizo out of his glare, looking over to his Lord, who was bowed at the waist before the blue haired maiden, offering his hand to her. The slightest hint of a smile crossed Azura's lips, placing her hand in Ryoma's.

"I would be delighted to." She responded in a pleased tone, making Saizo snort to himself. He saw no reason to trust either of them. His eye locked with Kagero's gaze for a brief moment, motioning with his head for her to follow them. Kagero nodded once, following Ryoma as he led the Vallan Princess away. Saizo waited just until they were out of sight, then turned to the next room down. His actions were swift, slipping out the small window, and scaling across the wall to the window of the room Corrin was in. Saizo growled to himself as he saw the window was open, and Corrin was gone. On top of that, one of the chairs was propped against the door to prevent someone from entering. Gritting his teeth, his eye scanned the ground below, no sign of footprints. Where has she gone? Pushing himself off from the wall, Saizo landed in the dirt below, eye scanning for any sign of disturbance. None was there. His eye continued to scan the ground, searching carefully for sign of where she left her tracks. His scans took him all across the area, along the castle wall, even into the tall grasses on the other side. Nothing. No sign she had been there at all. With a roar he thrust his fist into the stone wall, aggravated she somehow slipped past him.

Deep breath, he needed to calm, needed to think. Its possible she and Azura work for Dajan, that she'd gone to report back, or warn him they were coming. He couldn't track her down, he'd have to wait for her to come back, confront her, force it out of her. His eye turned back up to the open window she'd slipped out of, focusing on it as he left his spot, and scaled the wall. Slipping into the room himself, his eye scanned for a place to conceal himself until she arrived. In the shadows, he waited, impatiently. With each passing moment his patience grew shorter, trying to resist fidgeting or making noise. His patience rewarded when just short of an hour later, the silver haired woman slipped back in the window. His eye narrowed upon her as she visibly checked once more that her hair hid her elongated ears, before moving toward the door. 

"Where did you disappear to?" Saizo snarled at her from the shadows, making Corrin spin on her toes, drawing her dagger.

"Show yourself!" She snapped as she took a step backward, eyes darting about. Saizo silently stepped forward, revealing himself to her, his arms crossed, blood red eye peering down his nose at her harshly. 

"Oh, its you" Corrin dismissed callously, sheathing her dagger and turning her back to him. Saizo took a large stride forward, his hand gripping her shoulder, roughly spinning her around before pushing her back against the wall. His palm slamming against the wall next to her head, closing the gap so mere inches separated their faces, glaring at her. He took note of her red cheeks before speaking. 

"Where did you go?" he snarled once more, watching her eyes narrow at him as well. 

"To get privacy! That technique requires all my concentration, which I can't devote to it if I'm looking over my shoulder!" She snapped back, the redness fading from her face. 

"Bullshit!" Saizo shouted in her face, making Corrin flinch ever so slightly. 

"I think you're actually working for Dajan! That you ran off to report to him!" 

A new look of pure anger crossed Corrin's face, her brow tightening as she gritted her teeth, a growl emanating from her throat.

"That Monster destroyed everything I loved! Killed my Mother and Father, my King and Queen! Used his magic to blow people apart, destroy entire towns without so much as a thought! My sister is missing because of him! I'd die before serving him!" She fired back with a fire deep within her than he had previously seen, making the Ninja question his earlier assumption. Corrin's palm landed against Saizo's chest, pushing him backward to give her a little more space. This time, he allowed it, stepping back to allow her a small amount of space. With a harsh stare on him, Corrin fixed her clothes, a redness reappearing on her cheeks.

"Fine, but know this." Saizo added much more calmly than before.  
"If you, or your Master in any way bring harm to any of the Hoshidan Royalty, I will not hesitate to kill you both!" 

Corrin said nothing, turning away from him, moving the chair that blocked the door, and exited. Once in the hall, she froze, eyes darting back and forth down the hallway. Saizo grinned to himself, having to keep from outright laughing. 

"Left" 

Corrin looked over her shoulder at Saizo, audibly sighing, before turning left and heading off that way. Saizo followed just a step behind, giving Corrin the verbal directions to where Ryoma undoubtedly was entertaining Azura. She seemed increasingly annoyed by Saizo's presence, which only amused him further. When he told her they were in the door on the right, she as so distracted that she entered without knocking. The sudden gasp from her lips alerted him to check the situation for himself, dashing the extra two steps to peer over the younger retainers shoulder. Ryoma, who had been kneeling before Azura bolted to his feet, Azura turning in her chair, both their faces quite red. As Azura tucked a section of hair behind her hair in embarrassment, Saizo's eye darted to her ear, catching the fact it was not elongated as Corrin's was, that it was not a Vallan trait. Corrin stood there, barely breathing for a moment, neither Ryoma or Azura acknowledging them before Corrin took a step back, and closed the door. She stood there another moment, staring at the door before her, taking deep breaths now.

"What?" Saizo snapped at her, clearly he had missed what was so shocking. Corrin took another moment before she could form an answer, taking an extra deep. 

"It seems you and I will have to get used to each other" Corrin answered very calmly, turning her back to him once more, heading off down the hall toward the War room again. She passed Kagero at the corner, who carried a tray with two clay tea bowls decorated with red Hoshidan symbols, filled with Matcha tea, and a little plate of wagashi's, confections to battle the bitterness of the matcha. Her eyes followed Corrin for a brief moment, then looked up to Saizo. 

"Has Lord Ryoma been informed she's returned?" Kagero questioned of Saizo, who only nodded in her direction before the door opened, a still embarrassed looking Ryoma and Azura emerging. 

"We'll take the tea in the War room, Kagero" Ryoma informed his retainer calmly, escorting Azura away without another word, leaving Saizo and Kagero to follow. 

\---------

Word had been sent, the Royals were to gather once again in the war room. When Ryoma and Azura arrived together, other were already waiting for them. Odin and Hinata were together, laughing at something they both found funny. Hiroyoshi waited at the far end of the room with Kaze, both silent and still. And at the other end was Prince Xander, talking to Corrin with Peri only a few feet away. Ryoma was quick to resume his place at the end of the table, Xander eyeing him and moving back to his place as well, Corrin and Peri just behind. Only a few more moments passed before Leo and Sakura entered together with their retainers Niles and Subaki, Camilla and Hinoka behind them, Takumi with Oboro and Laslow just after that. Everyone shifted back into the positions they were in before, all eyes on Ryoma.

"Let's try this again" He spoke clearly, shifting his stance slightly.  
"Corrin, you've located a path to the Astral plane have you?" he addressed to her rather seriously, Azura backing from the table to allow Corrin to take her place. 

"Yes, I've found one, and its not too far away." Pausing a moments as her eyes looked down upon the map of Hoshido spread across the table, placing her finger down on a field a ways away.  
"Here. There's a portal a little ways north of where these rivers intersect. It's closed, but I can open it, and we can start our search from there." 

"Excellent! Well done Corrin! Now I need everyone to..." Ryoma began, before Corrin's voice rose up again.

"Majesty, I think you need to consider-" Her own words cut off by a growl from Saizo, who stared at her fiercely. 

"Do Not interrupt the High Prince!" He snarled at her, making Corrin fall silent and shudder away from the Ninja. 

"It's alright Saizo" Ryoma spoke to his retainer, who in turn fell silent.  
"You were saying Corrin?"

Corrin gulped, her eyes drifting from Saizo to Ryoma. 

"I think you need to consider the possibility that this was the same portal Dajan himself used, and he may not be far away. I think sending in someone to scout ahead of everyone else would be wise..." She added a bit more meekly than before, stepping away from the table, allowing Azura to resume her spot. Ryoma nodded while he considered this thought, peering down at the map. 

"Everyone get ready for battle. We ride for the Hoshidan fields immediately."

\--------------------

It took very little time at all for the group to prepare themselves, and set off to reach to portal to the Astral plane before the sun set. Sakura, Hana, and Azura rode in the carriage the Norhians had arrived in, but everyone else was on horse or Pegasus. It was an oddly quite ride, a time of reflection of the events leading up to now, of Dajans attack on the Hoshidan capital and it's people, killing King Sumeragi, and the destruction he would undoubtedly cause if left unchecked. Good time was made, the sun barely starting its decent for the day when they arrived. Everyone dismounted, Sakura, Azura and Hana summoned from within the carriage, getting themselves ready as Corrin slowly stepped ahead of the group, looking for the portal. Her eyes scanned back and forth, until she paused, and turned to her side with her right arm extended. A brilliant white energy flowed down her arm, flowing like ribbons from her fingertips into the ground below, summoning a glowing sphere from beneath the earth. Surrounding it in her energy, the ball grew, until it sparked a brighter light, and shined like a miniature sun before them. Corrin released a deep breath she had been holding, flexing her fingers and she withdrew her arm again. 

"It's open, but we don't know what's on the other side" Corrin informed calmly, her eyes glued on the swirling ball of energy. 

"That's why you, Saizo and Kaze will scout ahead." Ryoma commanded, the Ninja twins quickly bowing and taking their place. Corrin looked over her shoulder to Azura, who nodded in reassurance. Corrin nodded back, before looking to Saizo and Kaze. 

"Stay close to me until we cross over." 

The Brothers stood just behind her shoulders, at the ready while she took another deep breath, then stepped forward. Saizo and Kaze stepped in time with her, all three quickly surrounded by the energy of the portal, and whisked from Hoshido's plains. A prismatic light surrounded them, both Saizo and Kaze looking about as they observed the spectacle, but Corrin remained still. The light eventually faded, depositing the trio into a path of grass, hearing a gasp from behind. All three instinctively turned to see its source, to see a young man in armour immediately turn and cry out 'invaders!' as he ran. They landed right in the middle of a castle yard, one that raised the alarm, and caused hundreds of men to appear from the buildings within. "Oh Shit!" Corrin gasped to herself, quickly turning, extending her palm to the shining orb that had deposited them there. From it, energy flowed into Corrin's palm, until nothing of the orb was left. "What did you do?!" Saizo snapped at her, gripping her right shoulder. "I closed the portal to protect My Lady!" Corrin yelled right back, glaring at the taller Ninja. "Both of you can it and get ready for a fight!" Kaze shouted at them, drawing his shuriken and getting into battle stance. Both Saizo and Corrin sighed loudly before following suit, drawing their weapons, standing with their backs together so they created a defensive triangle between them. The enemies formed ranks around them, all dressed in the same Yellow and Blue armour as the first man they saw, preparing themselves before attacking. 

"It's been an honour serving with you Brother" Kaze spoke solemnly, eyeing the numbers still massing around them. 

"Same to you Kaze." Saizo responded in kind, knowing their chances were not good. Corrin stayed silent. A tense moment passed as the last of the men coming to attack them formed the circle, a cold wind blowing past, rustling the grass they all stood on. A random member of the army cried out, and the first rank of men charged the retainer trio. They readied themselves for the fight ahead, blades raised, clashing steel with blades that came down on them. The ability to dodge, non-existent with the need to guard each others backs. Saizo didn't have time to think about the other two at his back, blocking a sword with his bladed bracer, to slash the throat of the next attacker to his right, deflecting the blocked sword, driving his kunai into the exposed side of the wielder. Pulling his kunai free made the mans blood spray across the grass as he slashed the thigh of the next one, then driving his kunai into its neck as it stumbled. Another sword came down at him, yet again blocked by his bracer, and forcing his kunai blade up into the gut of the man. The attacks paused for a moment, the first round defeated, taking in the sounds of the other twos heavy breaths. 

"Still alive?" Saizo asked in his own shortened breath. 

"I am" Kaze responded quickly. 

"Yep" came Corrin's replay just after, barely getting it out before the next line of attackers charged in. This round was not unlike the last, but much harder. These men were better trained, able to better protect themselves and counter attack than the last. Saizo had to bob his head slightly to avoid a high swing of a sword, dragging the blades of his braces across the exposed sides of his attackers arms, where the armour didn't quite cover. He cried out as he dropped his sword, just to have a kunai driven into the back of his neck. The next man up held a spear, and thrust it toward Saizo. Normally, he'd dodge a direct attack such as this, but not at the risk of exposing Kaze. His hands caught the spear just below the head, mere inches from his chest, and fought with the other to keep from being impaled. Widening his stance, Saizo kept his grip, barely keeping the other man at bay, until he was able to twist his body to the left sharply, the spear with it. The other man lost his footing, Saizo released the spear just long enough to lunge forward, forcing his bracer blade into the mans neck. This attack near decapitated the other man, falling dead to the ground as Saizo resumed his place at Corrin and Kaze's backs. A sound of pain from Corrin caught his ear, assuming she'd taken a hit, reminding himself to check if she'd fallen in a moment to better guard Kaze. 

Just two more, the next man had twin daggers, and slashed at high speed at Saizo. At first Saizo raised his bracers, deflecting the hits time and time again, learning his movements. Again and again their blades met, ringing each time, each looking for a moment of chance. Saizo was the one to spot it first, a slight moment between his attacks when he left his middle exposed. His eye narrowed upon the man, blocking attacks again until he repeated the movement, his arms too far apart. Saizo lunged, kunai buried at the crease of the armour at the mans armpit, making him cry in pain and arm fall limp. His still working arm tried to stab Saizo in the back, sliding out of the way so it only caught the material of his shirt, then sliced up his good arm from wrist to elbow. Blood sprayed from the wound, coating Saizo's left side before the man crumbled to the ground. One left. Shifting back to position, Corrin made another small grunt, making Saizo look over his shoulder for a split second. She was still standing. The last one, a girl, cried out in attack. She was unlike the rest, a woman with blonde hair and skimpy armour that was not protective at all, but she wielded a heavy axe as if it was made of paper. He needed to raise both bracers in defence, catching the axe blade between them, but he felt the shock of the blow all the way up his arms. Growling under his breath, she would prove to be the hardest. 

Saizo knew he would not be able to withstand too many direct attacks from her before his own strength would fail. This needed to end fast. The crazed looking woman pulled her axe back, and wound up for another strike. She moved too quickly, too smoothly for Saizo to safely strike her while she withdrew, he'd get her axe in his back. She changed her motion, trying for a low sweep at his legs. Taking a half step back, his bracers flew down to intercept her strike, pinning the axe to the ground for a moment so their eyes met. He sneered at Saizo before pulling her axe back again, and taking an extra step backward to ready a power strike, Saizo readied himself, not sure how many more strikes he could take. 

"Look out!" Corrin yelled, feeling her hand on his shoulder, abruptly pushing him, and losing his balance. Saizo rolled to the side, completely missed by the axe wielding woman's attack, and lodged her axe into the ground, his chance to strike. Moving fast, Saizo charged her, sticking his kunai into her belly as she turned to face him, and yanked it upward cutting to just below her breasts, where her sternum caught his blade. Their eyes met again, Saizo leaning in real close with a menacing look on his face, wanting to be the last thing she saw. The woman coughed on her own blood, before the life drained from her, and fell to the ground. Saizo withdrew his blade, shaking the blood off it, and looked up to check on Kaze. His brother was just finishing off the last standing man, the body tumbling to the ground with a thud. Breathing a sigh of relief, his eye travelled to the insufferable young retainer. The first thing he noticed was the arrow head protruding from her shoulder, dripping with her blood, and her choppy breathing as her other hand reached to grip the arrows shaft. His eye widened slightly as he realised, she pushed him out of the arrow's way, and took it herself. The last man Kaze killed, the archer who got her. He moved quickly, circling to her front, gripping her wrist to stop her from trying to tug the arrow out. Pain was written all over her face, a cut across her cheek bone from where she'd taken another hit, breath short.

"If you can open the portal, Lady Sakura is on the other side, she can heal you." Saizo spoke much gentler than ever before to her, staring her in the eye. Corrin nodded but said nothing, turning back to where the orb had been. She tried to raise her right arm, the one impaled by the arrow, but gasped in pain and quickly stopped. Taking three deep breaths, she turned, trying again with her left arm. She drew one more deep breath, and held it this time, the ribbon like energy flowing from her fingertips again. Saizo eyed her very carefully, the trickle of blood working its way down her cheek as her eyes focused hard on the spot of the growing orb. As the last of the energy faded from her fingers, the portal opening once more, she released the breath, and shut her eyes tight as she panted through the pain.

"Kaze, Go!" Saizo barked at his younger twin, who nodded and leaped into the portal without hesitation. Corrin continued to breath heavily, Saizo just staring at her.

"Why did you do it?" Saizo asked in the same gentle tone as before, Corrin's eyes opening to meet his. She took a few more pained breaths, and one hard swallow before answering. 

"I don't know. I guess, I-I... just don't want anyone else to die. Lost so much already" Her eyes broke away from him, the redness reappearing on her cheeks as her head turned away to further avoid his gaze. Confusion overcame Saizo, trying to understand why she would take the arrow. He's been nothing but suspicious of her, barking or growling at her, even wounded her badly. And now she couldn't hold his gaze. Was there something more there?

The portal flashed as Lady Sakura, Azura, Lord Ryoma and Kaze all appeared before it. Azura quickly broke off from the group to rush to Corrin. She plastered on a very fake smile, trying to control her breathing in an attempt to not worry her Master, which Saizo could sympathise with. He knew what needed to be done next, gripping the shaft of the arrow, making Corrin wince. 

"This is going to hurt" He told Corrin in his usual tone, pushing the arrow deeper through the wound. Corrin let out a pained cry, Azura looking worried as she did. Once it was far enough, Saizo snapped off the head, then pulled the arrow back through the wound. Corrin gave a louder cry as the arrow was ripped free, instinctively placing her hand over the wound. Sakura quickly got to work, her hands glowing as she cast her healing spells. The wound not only through Corrin's shoulder slowly closing, but the gash on her face as well. Her pained breaths became steadier, more level, until she was completely healed. Saizo felt relieved too, oddly enough. Perhaps it was empathy, since she took an arrow through the shoulder for him, whatever her reason may be. Corrin looked up at her Master, offering a much more natural smile of reassurance, before Azura gave her a big hug. 

"I'm fine Lady Azura, don't worry" Corrin reassured her, pulling herself from Azura's embrace. Next she turned to Sakura, offering her a bright smile. 

"Thank you Lady Sakura, I am indebted to you" bowing to the young Princess, who waved her hands defensively. 

"I-it was nothing. Really! You don't owe me anything" Sakura insisted, leaving Corrin to just nod respectfully, then turned to Ryoma. 

"I'll go scout the area while the others arrive" She spoke clearly before turning, scooping up her sword from the grass and sheathing it. Her eyes darted up to Saizo, who met her gaze before Corrin walked, then ran off.


	8. Differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one. It's been an ... interesting ... few weeks. I won't get into it but I do appreciate your patience. 
> 
> Anyways back to the chapter!

_"What the hell is your problem?!" Corrin yelled in Saizo's face, who gritted his teeth beneath his mask at the shorter retainer._

_"I was doing my duty as a retainer! You should try it sometime!" Saizo shouted back, stepping closer, towering above her in an attempt to intimidate her, but she did not back down._

_"I am doing my duty, but you're interfering! Stay out of my way or I'll have to put you in your place!" Corrin spat back at him, her eyes narrowing angrily as they both growled at one another, before Ryoma and Azura separated them, and ordered them off on their own missions, far away from each other._

Saizo sighed to himself as he sat on the wall of the castle they had seized, intentionally or not. The sun of this strange world had set, he was on watch duty along with Kaze, Laslow and Beruka, each at a different corner of the walls. The retainers would all take a shift during the night, right now it was his turn. His eye scanned the area periodically, but his mind kept replaying the events of the day, unable to get past it.

_"Look out" Before she shoved his shoulder with all her strength, pushing him out of the way. An archer pointing his arrow at him, and she protected him._

_"Why did you do it?" he tried to understand, when they've been nothing but cold to each other._

_"I-i.... just don't want anyone else to die. Lost so much already"_

Did she mean her personal loss? Or perhaps in general. If it was a generalised statement then why did she twist her head so far to prevent looking into his eye? And that redness, a blush? Couldn't be. When she returned from her scouting, with a prisoner; a man who tried to flee when the fighting started, her eyes didn't turn to him. Then that man tried to kill Lord Ryoma, and Saizo struck, ending him before Ryoma could be harmed, and Corrin immediately turned on him. Saizo growled under his breath, running his fingers through his red hair as his eye scanned the area again. Why was she so confusing? One minute risking her life to save his, the next yelling at him for doing his duty. Didn't she understand their Master's safety was more important than information. 

Why the hell does he care what she thinks anyways?! She's infuriating! One moment she's blushing and talks sweetly, the next she's screaming her head off! And what is with those ears?! That first morning she was so insistent on making sure they were hidden, and has continued her pattern of tying her hair back to hide their length. But Azura's ears were not elongated. So why must it be hidden? What is her secret? Saizo growled louder this time as he beat his fist against the stone wall he sat on, letting out a huff in frustration. 

"Saizo?" Came a voice from behind causing Saizo to turn, seeing Odin eyeing him over, come to relieve his shift. Saizo hopped down off the wall, tossing Odin a hint of a glare, before turning to the view over the wall.

"Be sure to keep a close eye on the treeline. It's dark enough that our enemies could be hiding in the shadows there" He informed Odin calmly, trying to sound like he wasn't distracted. 

"Of course! For I - Odin Dark - Have yet to find a darkness so dark that can conceal - " 

"Yeah, Right, just keep watch" Saizo dismissed Odin before he could get to far into his dramatic monologue. His eye darted to the other three watch posts, noting Hiroyoshi, Hinata and Subaki relieving the others. Nodding to himself, Saizo set off to find his tent, and some rest of his own. Before that, a quick scan of the camp. The tents had all been set up close to one another, so a quick circle of them didn't take long. Along the way he checked in on Lord Ryoma, who was sound asleep. Next to his tent was Azura's, Corrin sitting at the entrance to the tent, also fast asleep. His eye narrowed on her a moment, his mind playing over the event of the afternoon when they yelled at one another, the look of anger on her face after he killed her captive. Saizo sighed to himself, moving on from there back to his own tent just a few feet to the other side of Ryoma's tent. 

_"Why did you do it?"_ Echoed inside his mind, hearing his own voice ask that question over and over. 

_"I don't know. I guess, I-I just don't want anyone else to die"_ echoed back, her softer voice laced with pain. He could imagine her face, the way her ruby eyes were squinted slightly, lips parted as she panted, turning away from his gaze as that red hue highlighted her cheeks. She turned back to look at him, a new glisten in her eyes, all trace of pain vanished as she looked up at him so innocently. 

_"Saizo?"_

Saizo bolted upright in his tent, looking around suddenly. Had he drifted off? Or just imagined it?

"Saizo" came a voice from outside his tent. Shaking his head to clear it, Saizo grabbed his mask, slipping it over his face before flipped open the flap of his tent. It was barely even light out, streaks of pink still staining the sky. Corrin stood straight before him, looking at the ground rather than him. 

"I just wanted to apologise" she began before Saizo could mutter a word, her toes scraping the ground beneath her. "What happened yesterday. I understand you were only protecting your Lord, and I should have thanked you for your help, not gotten mad. So I'm sorry" She added nervously, turning to the side, pausing briefly, then starting to walk away. 

"Wait" Saizo called to her before she could take another step, watching her glance over her shoulder for a moment, then turn to face him, her eyes finally catching his gaze. Saizo sighed under his breath, before taking a step toward the younger retainer. 

"You battled well yesterday, kept your own against those men. You're stronger than I've been giving you credit for." Saizo spoke calmly to her, Corrin's lips curled ever so slightly, listening to his praise.

"I've been training for years, but there's never really been a need to use it until now. That was my first real test. Guess I passed. Can only get better from here right? " Corrin answered in a gentle tone, making Saizo's lips curl ever so slightly for reasons he didn't understand.

 _"There's really no need for that."_ a disembodied voice slyly echoed around them, Corrin quick to draw her blades, turning to search for its owner. Though otherwise unequipped, Saizo pulled the dagger hidden in his boot, his eye also darting about for this strange voice, until a laugh surrounded them both, and a figure materialised.

Just a few feet away, Dajan wrapped in a light brown coloured cloak appeared, casually walking toward Saizo and Corrin. This was the first time his face could truly be seen, a pale skinned man with a scar across the bridge of his nose and onto his cheeks a little below his eyes. Yellow eyes, not unlike Azura's, except his pupils were elongated vertically, like those of a cat. The raised hood made it too hard to see anything else, but Saizo made sure to commit his features to memory. 

"You're really quite a nuisance, sneaking into my realm, killing my army. Did you think you could sneak up on me?" Dajan sounded more amused than anything else, but Corrin was growling quite audibly. 

"You! You've made hunting you down a whole lot easier. I will avenge my Family!" Corrin growled at the man, changing her stance to one of attack, her shoulders tense as anger filled her system. 

"Now now, you and I both know your Father shouldn't have gotten in the way. I even tried to spare him, but he refused to move. Now be a good girl, not like your Father, and move. I have a score to settle with _That one_ " Dajan's voice becoming angered at the end, as he pointed toward Saizo, who scoffed at him.

"I will be my Father's daughter to the end, and always stand in your way!" Corrin shouted at Dajan. 

"You should listen to him." Saizo stated plainly, a jolt of surprise running up Corrin's spine. 

"Don't come between us. I nearly killed him last time, this time, I won't fail." Saizo spoke confidently, eye firmly placed on Dajan, readying himself, until Dajan broke out in laughter once more.

"You? Nearly kill me? You flatter yourself boy! I could feel your cute little poison the second it entered my system! If I had known then it was a worthless one, I would have stayed and killed you then! But, my plans are far from over, wouldn't do to fall to a grunt's poison so early." Dajan laughed to himself, before clearing his throat, and adjusting the collar of his cloak. 

"Now I'm here to return the favour." Dajan spoke in a much harsher tone, reaching into the folds of his cloak, retrieving a little glass ball with a swirling green liquid inside. 

"Get out of the way Corrin!" Saizo growled at her, taking three large strides forward, shoving her out of his path, launching his dagger at Dajan. The man's eyes widened slightly, moving to the side, the dagger cutting through the material of his cloak, but missing Dajan. 

"Awe, so cute, baby is trying!" Dajan mocked Saizo, who growled angrily, readying himself as Dajan wound up to throw the glass marble, Corrin's anger filled war cry made Dajan pause, Corrin recklessly charging in, and swinging her sword down at him. Dajan looked irritated as Corrin continued her attack, swinging her blades in rapid succession at the cloaked man. He swiftly moved out of each blade's path, not a single swing even coming close to hitting its mark, but it was enough to keep Dajan's attention. Saizo realised this very quickly, and wasted no time diving back into his tent, grabbing his kunai and a number of shuriken. Equally fast he dashed out to join the fight, dashing to Corrin's side to lend her his aid.

Corrin swung at Dajan again, who sidestepped her blade, just to have Saizo slash at him as he stepped. Dajan barely slipped past his blade as well, and had to leap backward away from them both to avoid Corrin's sword. As he growled at their combined efforts, Saizo and Corrin wordlessly regrouped, and readied themselves for Dajan to attack. Sneer appeared on his face, taking a step back to throw the little glass marble at Saizo, who in turned took a step back and placed his hand over his mask, to prevent breathing it in. Instead, Corrin intervened, stepping forward and raising her sword to get in the way of the marble, which shattered against the metal of her blade. A green gas released from the point of impact, flowing around her blade and toward her, but she ignored it completely. Scowling at Dajan, she approached, green smoke still raising off her blade where the poison had landed on it. A deep, irritated growl emanated from Dajan, raising his hands as a yellow energy swirled in his palms. Before he could attack, a stream of dark purple energy landed against his side from the left, making him lose his concentration, the energy vanishing. Running up to join the fight, Xander who had launched the attack from his siegfried, Ryoma, Camilla, Leo, and Azura just behind them. Each wielding their weapons, Leo already calling upon the magic of his Brynhildr, a magic circle appearing at Dajan's feet. He leapt out of the way, sliding across the ground with both feet and a hand, growling much more deeply, an inhuman growl. 

"Lady Azura! Lend my your strength!" Corrin called across to her, rushing forward to take a new stance as Dajan's opponent. Ryoma took an instinctive step in front of Azura, as means to protect her, but a blue light from over his shoulder made him turn to look at her once more. This strange light appeared all around Azura, water droplets appearing from seemingly nowhere as she sang a strange, yet calming song in a language he did not know. Everyone remained still as she sang, wondering just what was going on. 

**"I've had enough of your trouble!"** Dajan growled in a deep, echoed voice. Without warning, yellow coloured scales surrounded him in a cocoon like structure, shattering a brief moment later to reveal a complete change in form. Easily standing 15 feet at the shoulder, a large, yellow dragon stood in Dajan's place. A long jaw lined with many sharp and pointed teeth, six yellow and black eyes, large torn wings expanding from his back. The claws on each foot long enough to impale two men at once, and a tail with spiked lining the top edge extended behind him. It roared at Corrin, who didn't so much as flinch. The little water droplets raced past Ryoma and the others, spirling around Corrin, illuminating her with a pale blue light just before she dashed forward. Her speed was greater than before, moving much more swiftly as she dodged Dajan's huge claws, with ease. She dashed to below his throat, and moved to drive her sword straight up, but it glanced off the scales, leaving the one she hit cracked but no more. Dajan's wings lifted him away from her before she could strike again, beating air down on her, making Corrin raise her arms to shield her face. 

Above the reach of her blades even at a throwing distance, Dajan's large jaw opened, collecting a large orb of energy. Before he could unleash it upon her, electricity crackled through the air, shocking the massive dragon out of the attack. Ryoma raised his blade, continuing his attack from the Raijinto. Xander quickly joined in, sending waves of dark energy from Siegfried. Leo called another tome to him, and joined the attack with bursts of flame upon the dragon who struggled to maintain the air between the attacks. Saizo eyed Corrin, who remained at her place beneath Dajan, as if she was waiting for him to come to her. Rushing toward her, Saizo hooked Corrin by the waist in his elbow, lifting her off the ground and pulling her out of the way just in case the dragon fell. Dajan recoiled in the air from the multiple strikes, before his wings beat once, raising him higher into the sky, and flying away before more damage could be done. A silence filled the air, not sure if that could be considered a victory, staring up into the air where Dajan had been, and to the west where he'd flown away. Ryoma was the first to sheath his blade, turning to face the others who had joined in the fight, as well as the sleepy faces joining the crowd who had been awoken by the scuffle. 

"We know he's in this realm now, but he also knows we're here looking for him. We'd best pack up and leave quickly, leave no trace we'd ever been here." Ryoma announced calmly, before stepping away to begin packing up his own tent. Azura was but a step behind him, her fingers slipping into his hand to walk beside him, his hand curling around hers. Xander sighed to himself, sheathing Siegfried, and turning to his siblings. 

"He's right, we need to move on." Trying to not sound disappointed.

Saizo glanced to Corrin, who hadn't wriggled out of his grip as he'd expected. She wore a stone face, no sign of any emotion. The blue glow around her had dissipated as well. It took a brief moment longer before Corrin finally pulled away, taking a step back and inspecting her blade. The point in which the poison of Dajan's made contact with the metal was discoloured, a reddish brown colour. Pulling down the end of her sleeve, she wiped the mark with her covered thumb, but it did not wipe away. Sheathing her blade, Corrin turned to walk away. 

"Wait" Saizo called to her before she could take a second step. Corrin stopped, but did not face him. Saizo swallowed as he gathered his thoughts, forming them into words.

"What was that he threw at you?" He asked calmly, remembering the gas that surrounded her blade in his place. Corrin just shrugged her shoulders, turning her head slightly to better speak to him.

"Not sure." She spoke quite plainly, making Saizo's eye narrow upon her. 

"So you just stepped in the way without..." He started in a slightly angrier tone, Corrin interrupting quite suddenly.

"Would you rather I let it hit you?!" She snapped back, her back still to him. Saizo bit his lip, watching Corrin's shoulder's rise and fall with a deep breath.

"Orders are to move out, I've got packing to do" She added rather coldly, walking away from without so much as a glance in his direction. Saizo huffed to himself, frustrated by how randomly inconsistent she could be. Orders were orders, he needed to pack up as well. 

\----------

The last of the tents were being packed up, the group almost ready to move on once more, when Ryoma personally requested Saizo and Kagero to come with him, away from the others. Walking shoulder to shoulder with his partner, Saizo eyed the small group that had gathered by the west wall. Xander with his retainers Peri and Laslow, Azura and Corrin. As they joined the gathering, Ryoma took charge once more, speaking first. 

"Alright we saw Dajan fly off to the west, so its a safe bet his base camp is in that direction. At the same time if we make a straight line toward him we're easy for him to find and attack again. It'd be safer to make a wide berth to the west, and try to remain hidden as much as possible. Because of this I'd like to see two scout teams head out ahead of the rest. One to scout the route we'll take to be sure it's safe. The other, a direct route west, find Dajan's base then regroup with the rest of us. Today proved he doesn't have the power to take us all on at once, if we can ambush him, we can win this with minor casualties." 

"I'd like to volunteer for the second group!" Corrin spoke strongly, all eyes turning to her. 

"I've been to this realm many times in my life, I know how to navigate it, know the dangers it posses. I could make my way west faster than anyone else could. At the same time, Lady Azura could provide the same instruction to the main group." Maintaining the strength in her voice, getting a small nod from both Ryoma and Azura in unison. 

"I don't want you going alone." Azura added in a much more worried tone, her hand gripping the wrist of her retainer and friend.  
"You'll need backup in case something happens"

"I appreciate your concern My Lady, but you know as well as I that I can manage on my own"

"Not if Dajan finds you" Saizo added in his usual gruff tone, arms folded as he stared at Corrin, who's eyes narrowed at him as he spoke.

"He won't find me, and if he does, I'll kill him myself" Corrin snarled back, but Saizo just snorted. 

"Like you did when he attacked here?" He snapped back, making Corrin visibly angry.

"You have no idea what I am capable of! If Dajan dares show his face again I won't hold back! I will kill him, if it is the very last think I do!" She yelled at Saizo now, taking a step forward, scowling at him. 

"OKay calm down!" Xander stepped in between the retainers, trying to calm them before things got worse. 

"Yes, you both need to calm down around one another! It doesn't help anything to argue." Ryoma added in agreement, leaving an air of tension between them.

"Corrin." Ryoma began again, looking to her.  
"I do agree with Azura, you should have someone else out there to help you just in case."

Corrin eyed Ryoma, then Azura, who nodded insistently to her. With a sigh, Corrin looked away, accepting the decision. 

"We still need a first scout team, anyone have a suggestion as to who?" Ryoma tried to get back on topic. 

"I volunteer" Saizo spoke up quickly, getting a scoff from Corrin.

"Something funny?" Saizo snapped at her. 

"You don't know a damn thing about this world, can't even watch your own ass and you're going to be on a scout leader?!" Corrin shot at him bitterly, making Saizo scowl at her in return. 

"I am the best Ninja in Igasato and retainer to the High Prince."

"And can't even take care of youself!" Corrin shot at him before he could finish, pushing Saizo to the point of anger. 

"You want to say that again?!" Saizo snapped at her, drawing his Kunai. 

"I've saved your ass twice in the short time we've been here! You can't look after yourself never mind..."

"ENOUGH!" Ryoma's voice boomed between them, causing a tense silence to rise between them, glaring at one another. 

"I've had it with your arguing! You two need to learn to work together, that or one, or both of you will be dismissed from service!" Ryoma sounded quite irritated, glaring at both the retainers in turn as Azura clung to Ryoma's arm. Her touch seemed to settle him a bit, taking a deep breath. 

"Saizo, Corrin, you'll both be on scout team two. You'll work together, find a way to work past your differences, keep each other safe! I expect you both to return with a full report!" 

Both sighed to themselves at Ryoma's decision, tossing a glare at one another, lamenting their shared fate. Saizo sheathed the kunai, extending his hand to Corrin. 

"Truce?" he offered, Corrin staring at his hand for a moment, before taking it in a strong grip. 

"Truce" She answered calmly, tightening her grip on his hand, Saizo competitively tightening his, not about to let her win. 

"Good, now both of you go prepare, I expect you off within the hour!" Ryoma commanded, Saizo and Corrin exchanging one last glare before breaking away, heading off in their own directions to gather what they would need for the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next reader choice at the end of the next chapter, and its a very important one! Be sure to check back for the next chapter soon!


	9. Growing

The time to depart was fast approaching, the last preparations being made by everyone. Tents and personal effects were being loaded onto the carriage, Azura sat on the grass with a map in front of her, planning their route. Corrin sat next to her, using a long wet stone to work the flaw out of her sword. Ryoma was doing a final scan of the campsite, making sure everything was as it should be. Saizo followed close behind, his last shift as retainer until he and Corrin would return from their shared mission. From the corner of his eye, he could see Laslow and Niles mounting up on two of the horses they'd brought along, and taking off ahead of the others, the team 1 scouts. Taking a deep breath, Saizo attempted to settle his nerves.

"Lord Ryoma, might I have a word?" He humbly asked of his Master, averting his gaze as Ryoma turned to face his loyal retainer. 

"Of course Saizo, what troubles you?" Ryoma asked clearly, despite having an inclination to his concerns. 

"My Lord, what does it matter if Corrin and I see eye to eye or not? After this is all over, surely they will return to their own world, locked away from ours." 

Ryoma's eyes dipped down for a brief moment, before glancing around to check if anyone else was in earshot. Even though there were not, Ryoma lowered his voice as he spoke to his retainer. 

"I've become close with the Vallan Princess, and she tells me there is not much to go back to, just destruction and corpses. So when this is all over, I plan on asking her to stay in Hoshido, with me. But I have also learned that her retainer, is also her cousin, whom she cares very deeply for. If she feels Corrin is unhappy with staying in Hoshido, they are unlikely to stay. That is why I want you two to amend your relationship. I'd like very much for Azura to stay in Hoshido, and for you and Corrin to be able to work together guarding us." 

Saizo's eye had widened with his Master's words, he knew that some kind of comradery had grown between him and Princess Azura, but not to this extent. Taking a slow, deep breath, he could see his Master was quite serious in his word. 

"Please Saizo, try to come to some sort of understanding with her." Ryoma tacked on, just to add to Saizo's displeasure. 

"I will - do what I can, Mi'lord" Saizo answered solemnly, realising there was little choice in the matter. The grin on Ryoma's face, and his hand gripping Saizo's shoulder in thanks only added to his stress over trying to build a bridge with someone so argumentative. Ryoma turned and went back on his route, leaving Saizo to sigh to himself as he pondered just how he is suppose to handle this task. 

\--------------------

Splitting off from the main group, Saizo and Corrin found themselves trapped in each others company. They paused outside the castle walls, watching their Masters ride off together with the others, following the tree line northwesterly. Once out of sight, the pair silently went off on their own way, straight west, through the thick of trees. In an attempt to not rile up the younger retainer, Saizo let her lead, watching her footwork through the mess of risen tree roots and fallen branches. They remained silent, keeping an even pace to not tire themselves, even if they travelled light. Both had brought only their weapons, and a small bag carrying several days of food and water. An odd silent communication developed between them, Corrin pointing to a plant or strange looking patch of ground, and carefully avoiding it. She was pointing out the dangers to him, ones he wouldn't have known about otherwise. He understood now what she meant, this world really was very different, and she knew how to navigate it. Despite only stopping for some food and water once during the day, they did not stop, both wanting to reach their destination as soon as possible. Even as they set themselves up for the night, not a work was spoken. Corrin cleared a patch of ground while Saizo collected some dried branches. A fire quickly made, and kept low. They sat opposite one another, Saizo pulling a steamed bun wrapped in a cloth pouch. Corrin, a flat piece of dense bread in a flat, spiny leaf. 

Silence. Both stared into the flame as they ate their ration for the night. Saizo couldn't help but glance up at her once, watching her bite into the crunchy bread as she stared so emotionlessly into the fire. He wondered if Azura had given her a similar talk as Ryoma had to him, and silence was just both their answer to the problem. Can't argue if they don't speak. Swallowing the last of his bun, Saizo took a deep breath, reminding himself to speak calmly. 

"I can take first watch, you can rest, and we'll switch in a few hours." He managed to speak softly, watching her closely as she looked up at him, then nodded once in agreement. Her eyes drifted back to the fire for a moment.

"Wake me if there's trouble." Corrin responded in a very monotone voice, placing her bag on her lap, curling her arms behind it before leaning back against the tree trunk behind her. Saizo's eye dipped away from her a moment, looking around the dimly lit area, then back at the younger retainer. He remembered Ryoma's request to work on their relationship, and knew more than silence would be needed. Swallowing his pride, he had to try. 

"Corrin" Saizo spoke softly in a half-hearted attempt, but her eyes quickly opened to look at him.  
"I was just wondering, since you and Lady Azura are related, doesn't that make you royalty too?" He ventured, unsure if she's even want to speak to him. After a brief pause from her, the duration of which was spent staring straight at him, her lips did part. 

"No, I'm not. Azura's Father was the heir King. Our Mother's were sisters. The Royal blood does not extend to me." She answered very calmly, keeping her gaze on him. 

"And your curse you spoke of, does she carry it?" He continued to reach across to her, wondering when she'd snap at him.

"Again, no. That is something I inherited from my Father." Once again, calm. He was a bit surprised, nodding in understanding.

"What about that power she lent you? Your speed and strength seemed to increase while under its affect." Saizo continued, watching Corrin sit up and set her bag to a side. Perhaps she was willing to open up a bit to him. 

"That is a gift our Dragon bestowed on the Royal Family many generations ago. Legend says that the Dragon's could feel themselves losing their grip on sanity, so forced themselves into human form to keep from going mad. Those who didn't destroyed one another in their madness. Our Dragon feared being in human form would not been enough, so he created a few ways make sure humans could kill him, just in case. That power Azura used was one of them. It's extremely temporary, but it boosts her targets strength, speed and magical aptitude for its duration." She explained while her eyes narrowed on him slightly.

"Why are you asking me these things?" She now asked back in a more demanding tone, she clearly sensed he had other motives. He knew he needed to be honest for this to work.

"My Lord asked me to try and build a better relationship with you. He intends to ask Lady Azura to stay in Hoshido when this is over, and want's you both to be comfortable." 

Her reaction was practically non-existent, all except a slight twitch of her eyebrows and the slightest increase in her breathing, things someone untrained to look for may have missed entirely. Her eyes then drifted away from him, back to the small dying fire that separated them, staring at it a moment while she clearly collected her thoughts. 

"So it's not through your own initiative, just the fulfilment of your Master's wishes?" Whispered quietly, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes" Saizo answered plainly, watching her carefully. For a moment, Corrin sat still, continuing to stare down at the fire, before raising her sight to peer across at him.

"You needn't worry yourself. If Lady Azura wishes to stay in Hoshido, I will return to Valla alone. No need for you to try and befriend me." Corrin remarked coldly, turning on her side, and leaning against the tree she'd laid against before, and shutting her eyes. Saizo sighed to himself, kicking a bit of dirt over the flame to snuff it out. He wasn't sure if that would be enough for Azura to stay as Ryoma wished, but clearly there was no more talking to her tonight. They had more ground to cover in the morning, and both would need their rest to do so.

\---------------------

The mission to locate Dajan's home base continued for the retainers Saizo and Corrin, covering as much ground in a day as they could. Silence was the theme, neither speaking any more than need be. Clearly Saizo had his some nerve with Corrin as she was even more cold toward him than normal, brushing him off whenever he'd try to speak to her about anything other than their mission. He couldn't understand what he'd done to annoy her so, but she even refused to look at him any more than necessary. Perhaps she'd get over her attitude problem if he just left her alone. The day passed the same as the first, Saizo taking the first watch, Corrin the second, and heading off again with the sunrise. This forest seemed endless, despite their advance, no end was in sight. Corrin maintained her silent cold demeanour into the third day, which in itself was starting to get on Saizo's nerves. He'd gotten better at identifying the dangers of the woods, the purple flowers surrounded by patched of sand that were to be avoided, the look of certain plants with poisonous leaves, speeding up their travel with the lack of need for them to be pointed out. When they stopped the third night, eating in their usual silence, Saizo knew he needed to do something to fix her mood.

"You could live in Hoshido too" He spoke suddenly, leaving Corrin to glare at him.

"No, no I can't." Corrin shot back, lowing her gaze once more. 

"Why not?" Saizo snarled at her, his eye narrowing now.  
"Valla is destroyed, there is nothing there for you. Lady Azura would want you to stay in her service." 

"You don't know anything!" Corrin growled angrily, glaring even harder than before. 

"Oh no? Then inform me why you want to be alone!" Saizo snapped back, making Corrin look away with a sigh. 

"My sister is still missing, the bodies of my parents, of My King and Queen, still lay bloody and tattered in razed fields. Once Dajan is dead, I will go back, find my sister, and bury them all the way they deserve. There may not be anything back there, but I will not leave them like that." Corrin responded much more calmly, more solemnly, burdened by duty. Saizo tilted his head a little, understanding her need to go to Valla now. He had buried his own Father after he was murdered, she'd not yet done so for hers, who died defending their King. 

"I'm sorry" Saizo spat quickly, now it was his turn to look away.  
"I lost my Father when I was about your age, he was retainer to the King, and died in the line of duty" 

Corrin's expression softened, realising he'd experienced a similar pain. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." She spoke softly, Saizo quickly shrugging it off. 

"He died with honour, as yours did. Perhaps I can speak with Lord Ryoma, and have a crew dedicated to helping you on your task, so you could return sooner." 

Corrin quickly looked away again, as if she was contemplating his words.

"There is... No place for me in your world. I simply do not belong. I'm not sure what I'll do, but I cannot stay in your world. That's for certain" Corrin admitted openly, folding her fingers between each other. 

"Why? What makes you think you wouldn't belong? Your curse?" Saizo questioned from his own curiosity, leaning forward to rest on his knees. 

"That's defiantly part of it" Corrin admitted, still not looking up at him.

"But your necklace protects you, doesn't it?" He continued, trying to understand her reasoning. Corrin sighed, then pulled the necklace from below her shirt to gaze at the blue stone. She sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world rested on her shoulders, before slipping the necklace out of sight once again. Her eyes shut tight, then scrunched up before she tried to speak again. 

"It's more complicated than that. I don't feel like trying to explain tonight..." Corrin softly answered, turning away from Saizo, who clearly knew nothing of the weight she felt. He decided to drop it for tonight, perhaps tomorrow she'd be more open to talking. Tonight, she needed her rest. 

 

The morning sun brought the call of birds, a song he didn't know. Before Corrin could wake him, Saizo stirred from the sound of those birds. Sitting up, stretching his neck, his eye scanned the surroundings. Corrin was not far off, sitting on a branch a few feet up, watching the distance. Saizo grinned to himself once he saw her, not realising she' d perch in a tree for her watch at night. Her fingers followed the brush, straightening her hair as she worked out the knots, before the brush was left in her lap. Fingers curling around her long silver strands, pulling it together, her elongated ears were visible for a moment. Saizo snorted to him self, he'd nearly forgotten about those strange ears of hers as she hid them each day without fail. Today was no different as she was sure to align her hair over them, hiding nearly all of her ears, and tying a band around her ponytail behind her head. One more check, her ears hidden, before she slipped from her perch. She hadn't even looked at him when she walked over, brushing off her cloths, until she finally looked up to see him awake. Corrin froze in place, staring at Saizo's face as colour drained from her face.

"You're awake" Corrin stated plainly, her eyes remaining glued on him. 

"Yeah, I heard the bird's song, woke me." Saizo explained, pulling himself to his feet to better look at her.  
"I've never heard that song before. What kind of bird was it?" He asked casually, brushing off his cloths with his hands.

"Its, uh, it was a ... Vullix or a Kodo" She stammered nervously, staring at Saizo very carefully. 

"They sound similar?" Saizo questioned, somehow enjoying her discomfort. 

"Well, Kodo's are scavengers, and will copy the songs of predator birds to scare off whatever is eating what they want" Corrin informed him more clearly, watching Saizo's every move as he cleaned himself off, then tossed his bag over his shoulders.

"Ready?" He questioned, making Corrin swallow hard then nod, bouncing over to her bag and tossing it over her shoulders before quickly catching up to Saizo, who'd already started off without her. 

His guilty pleasure of the day was getting Corrin's attention, then watching her nervous reaction as he asked her an insignificant question. About foliage or a set of tracks he'd spied. She kept expecting him to say something about her ears, but he had no intention of doing so. It was far too much fun making her squirm. Still good progress was made that day, moving quickly over the roots below,through the thick of trees, until an orange glowing light could be seen through the edge of the forest ahead. An eagerness to see the sky once more drove them both forward. Increasing their pace, they made it to the edge of the woods to see the orange stained sky, the sun fading behind the horizon, the light choked out by the dark of night. Another sight caught their attention as well, a fortress much like the one they appeared in when they first came to the Astral Plane. It emanated its own orange glow, the light from fire within. A silence glance shared between them, an agreement to investigate, followed by a nod as they shed their bags at the base of the nearest tree. 

They moved silently though the tall grass, despite her lack of Ninja training, Corrin had a certain aptitude for the skills used by one. They slowed to a creep as they reached the western wall, clinging to the shadows it cast as they approached the gate. Saizo took the lead, drawing a shuriken, and using it as a mirror to look inside. Even from his limited view he could see there were many people inside. Buildings and torches set up cast enough light that not many shadows were inside, sneaking inside would be too dangerous. Sheathing his shuriken again, Saizo quickly scanned the area. The wall. The rocks used to build it were not perfectly aligned, giving them an opening. Tapping Corrin to be sure he had her attention, he leaned in to whisper against her ear. 

_"Stay low, run back to the tree line, and scan the wall for guards, then come back here. I'll look for ground patrols"_

Corrin nodded without hesitation, dashing off through the tall grasses once again. Saizo turned to look across the wall at his level, then over his shoulder into the fortress. He didn't see any signs of any particular guards, just soldiers wandering about and training together. As the sound of rustling grass approached, he turned his attention to Corrin, who held up 2 fingers, meaning 2 guards. She then pointed to the top tops of the wall, half way between the corner and the gate. Saizo nodded in understanding. 

_"Can you scale the wall?"_ He whispered softly, Corrin taking a brief moment to look up the wall, then back to him with a confident nod. Saizo then pointed to the section of wall they hid beside, meaning for her to take this wall. He then pointed to himself, then the wall on the other side of the gate. Corrin nodded in understanding. Saizo turned back to the gate, peering just around the corner for a safe chance to run. Dashing off as soon as the coast was clear, taking refuge in the shadow of the adjacent wall. With Saizo safely on the other side, Corrin turned to the wall she was to climb, and Saizo turned to his. He made short work of the climb, slowing near the top while he listened for sounds of the guard. Luckily the guard was shifty, and made enough noise to quickly locate it. Saizo drew his kunai, taking a silent breath, before leaping into action. Without a sound he flung himself over top of the wall, sliding his blade into the side of the neck of the guard, his hand over it's mouth to silence any cries. The life drained from his eyes quickly enough, laying the body down and pulling his blade free. Glancing across the way to Corrin, he saw she had similar success with her guard, but she was wiping her hand off on its cloths before she looked Saizo's way. He held a thumb up questioningly, to be sure she wasn't injured, to see her mirror his action. In the moment he could see smears of blood on her fingers, a little surprised she was strong, and bold enough to kill a man with her bare hands. 

Pushing past it, he motioned for Corrin to look over the wall to the inside, to which she nodded. Looking inside gave a greater depth of understanding just what they were up against. Many buildings occupied the fortress, some easily identified as an armoury, a blacksmiths, a mess hall. Another he presumed was a residence building of sorts. There were easily a lot more people here than the castle they had seized, and direct attack could be a difficult one. A large flash of light caught Saizo's attention, looking toward the north wall as a few more flashes appeared, followed by a figure being deposited in the grass. He could tell from his spot it was Dajan, wearing a dark purple cloak this time, covered in blood. Whoever opposed him was certainly no longer alive, not with how soaked his cloak was. Saizo's eye darted over to Corrin, who looked tense and angry just at the sight of Dajan, her hand shaking as it gripped the hilt of her sword, but she did not draw it. Nor did she leave her spot, but he could see she wanted to. They needed to leave before she changed her mind. They found Dajan's outpost, and gained some valuable information, it was time to regroup with the others. Staying low, Saizo ran across the stone wall, grabbing Corrin's hand as he got within reach, making her jump in surprise. Holding a finger up, he motioned for her to be quite, and to leave. Corrin hesitated. Dajan was in her reach, she could strike now when he was off guard, staring down at him as her breath quickened. 

_"I know what you're thinking. If you attack now you could die, leaving Lady Azura without a retainer. You'd be doing your fallen no honour by dying now."_ Saizo whispered intensely to her, pulling on her wrist to try and convince her to go. Corrin shot a glare at him, not looking convinced. 

_"You go. Leave me."_ She whispered back, her gaze returning to Dajan as he spoke with one of his people. 

_"No, you're coming with me!"_ Saizo insisted strongly, yanking her by the arm, but she pulled herself form him grip. 

"If I'm going to die from my curse anyways I may as well use it to kill him, and his army" Corrin spoke more loudly, Saizo's eye darting about cautiously. 

_"If you won't come willingly you don't give me much choice"_ Saizo snarled at her, Corrin returning her glaring gaze at him. 

"Then leave" Corrin added coldly.

"Intruders!" Cried a voice from behind Saizo, making Saizo growl under his breath. 

"We have to go now!" Saizo shouted at Corrin. She turned to look down at Dajan, who's attention was on them now, calling for his army to attack. She growled under her breath, jumping off the wall away from the fortress, not waiting for Saizo. He was but a moment behind, barely missed being impaled by an arrow shot at him. Digging his kunai into the rock wall, he slowed his decent, but Corrin did nothing like that. She fell straight down, quickly rolling away from the wall as she landed, and was up and running without him. Several more arrows pierced the ground just behind Saizo's heels as he dashed off after her, just a few feet behind. To his surprise, she stopped in her tracks, and turned, facing the oncoming soldiers racing after them. Saizo gripped her arm, pulling her strongly, knocking her off her balance.

"You'll get your chance, now isn't it!" Saizo shouted at the stubborn girl, who took a moment to process his words, before reluctantly agreeing, returning to her run behind Saizo. The delay put them in range of their pursuing archers, arrows raining down on them from above. Saizo was able to dodge the oncoming barrage with ease, Corrin had to slow a few steps behind him to better avoid them, letting the army draw closer. Saizo bolted back to her, grabbed her by the wrist to pull her along. She ran just behind, until a pained sound escaped her throat, and crumbled to the ground behind him. Growling in annoyance, Saizo turned to snarl at her, to see an arrow protruding from her thigh, one shot directly at her instead of arched into the air. The enemies drew closer, those with swords drawing them to ready their attacks.

"I want that girl alive!" Dajan shouted at his soldiers as he approached from the rear. 

"GO! NOW!" Corrin shouted in a pleading tone to Saizo, her eyes begging him to go. There was no time to argue. Saizo yanked Corrin to her feet, and in once swift motion, used his bracer's blade to cut the shaft of the arrow. Corrin cried out in pain, but Saizo was already wrapping her arms around his neck to carry her piggy back style. The first soldier swung at them, Saizo barely leaping out of the way with Corrin gripped to his back. Her added weight slowed her down, but he wasn't about to abandon her. His back to the tree line, he froze in place, taking a few deep breaths. The same soldier who sung at them approached, blade ready, winding up to swing again. The blade rose in what seemed like slowed time, starting its downward swing, until the whole image around them changed. Appearing in a tree a few back, in a branch about 10 feet up, Corrin trembled as it shocked her system. 

"How'd..." She whispered to be quickly shushed by Saizo, crouched on the branch, having to use all his focus to maintain his balance, and not make a sound. Mutters of confusion could be heard by the soldiers who they'd vanished before, and footfalls as they spread out in search of them in the area. 

"Come out Corrin!" Dajan's voice filled the trees, making his way to the edge of the forest as he called out. 

"Why do you work with them? You know what they are! I know what you are! You don't have to stoop to _their_ level! Come out Corrin, and I will spare you! You can join me in my fight! We can erase them from the world as they have tried to do to us!" Dajan continued to beckon into the trees. Corrin's head buried itself into Saizo's shoulder, trembling, trying to remain silent and still. 

"I will let you live Corrin! But you must come out now!" Dajan cried out into the darkness, his eyes shifting through the darkness for any sign of them, growling under his breath as he turned to a nearby soldier. 

"Search the area, leave no stone unturned! I want them found!" he cried out before stomping away. Countless soldiers searched the woods in the pitch black, passing them by as they searched deeper into the forest. Only when Saizo felt they were far enough did he jump down from his perch, his legs screaming in agony from the way he was crouched, but they would have to live a little longer. He took off away from the search party, stopping at the tree they dropped their bags off at just long enough to hand them to Corrin to hold, then racing off again to the northeast, and into the darkness. 

\--------

"Just a little more" Saizo spoke softly to the whimpering Corrin, a large stick between her teeth as she tried to remain quiet. She laid on her side, facing away from the small fire Saizo had made. He knelt behind her, using the light to see what he was doing, using the tip of his dagger to slowly pry the broken shaft of the arrow out of her leg. He only needed enough to grip, to pull the rest of the arrow free. It was a slow, painful process as the arrow had dug in deep. He tried to pry the tiny bit of wood above the wound up with the tip of the dagger, struggling to get it to give. Sighing, Saizo drew a shuriken, and looked up at Corrin. 

"Bite down" He warned her, before cutting her leg with the razor sharp blade. Corrin breathed heavily through her nose, but did not make a sound. The extra space allowed Saizo to get the tip of his dagger in at a better angle, and pried up the arrow. Corrin gave a squeak of pain as it started to give way, raising an inch and a half of the shaft from her leg, enough to grip. 

"Hard" Saizo warned her again, before ripping the arrow free. Corrin gave a muffled cry of pain past the stick. He didn't have time to worry about it right now, tossing the bloody arrow head aside as he grabbed the salve on the ground next to him, scooping a large amount on his finger, and forcing it into the wound before it could fill with blood. Her fingers scrapped across the ground, dealing with the pain, knowing it wasn't over yet. Even with the relief of his finger exiting the wound, there was only a moment of this lack of pain, before the hook pierced her skin. Stitching the wound closed, Saizo worked quickly, soon knotting off the stitch and bandaging her leg. 

"It's done" He informed her calmly, shifting away to put his tools away, letting Corrin sit up and adjust. Her eyes stared down at the ground away from him, breathing heavily. The pain wasn't as bad now, but still, she would have trouble walking thanks to the wound.

"It'll do until we regroup with the others. Lady Sakura can heal you and you'll be good as new. Until then, we'll travel slow." Saizo added as everything was packed away, closing up his bag and pulling out two of his steamed buns, offering one to Corrin. She didn't so much as look at him before turning away, silently refusing his offering. Saizo snorted to himself before tossing it back in his bag.

"No need to punish yourself." He tried to reason with her, before Corrin snapped at him. 

"If you weren't there I could have easily swooped in and killed him. You shouldn't have come" Growling at him over her shoulder, pulling her knees to her chest. Saizo's eye narrowed on her irritably, annoyed by her tone. 

"Unlikely. You're too green, and he would have killed you!" He shot back, trying to talk sense to the stubborn girl. 

"I would have killed him, you have no idea what I'm capable of!" Corrin snarled angrily, Saizo bolting to his feet now. 

"What the hell is your problem?!" He shouted at her much louder than he should given they were still being searched for. Corrin visibly trembled, but said nothing. 

"I Saved your life! I could have left you to die with that arrow in your leg, or let you swoop in and get yourself killed, but all you can think about is yourself! No I stepped in and tried to save you but all you're being is argumentative and cold! What the hell is wrong with you that you cannot work with others?! Or is it just me you hate?!" Saizo yelled at her in his frustration, having had enough of her attitude, but bit his tongue as he watched the girl's shoulders shake as he yelled, seeing his words reach her. Only when he calmed himself with a deep breath, could he hear a soft sob from the girl. Her back still to, him, she turned her head slightly. 

_"Its not like that..._ She whispered between soft sobs, making Saizo's chest feel tight all of a sudden. One more deep breath, he scolded himself for being so abruptly harsh with her. 

"Then what is it like?" He questioned in a calmer, yet still frustrated tone. 

Corrin's hand lifted to wipe the tears from her eyes, spinning on her bottom to face him. Her eyes glistened in the dim light, misty and lined with tears. A fierce redness highlighted her cheeks, as her eyes darted to his face, then away again. She bit her lip as she grabbed a few quick breaths, trying to calm herself. Saizo tried to wait patiently, seeing her clearly upset, but she was already trying his patience. 

"I-I..." Corrin began, but forced another tear out of her right eye, and swallowed before trying again.  
"I lost everything in Valla. My family, my friends, and I was helpless to save them." gripping her legs tighter as her arms trembled.  
"I watched them all die, only Azura and I survived, taken prisoner by Dajan. For days all I could do was cry. Lady Azura was so strong, and I was weak, it nearly destroyed me."

"That doesn't answer the question" Saizo snapped at her. 

"When we escaped..." Corrin continued, ignoring his last remark.  
"I was empty, and swore to remain empty until I could avenge them all. So - when we met - and..." She paused to swallow hard.  
"I developed feeling for you..." 

Saizo's eyes widened at her confession, stunned and silent. 

"I knew I couldn't get close. I had to try and drive you away. I can't risk feeling like that again, I won't be able to survive it next time..." Corrin turned to the side, face completely red and embarrassed, running her fingers through her ponytail.  
"That's why I keep causing fights..."

Saizo's stare was one of shock, unsure how he was suppose to process this, of what to say to the younger retainer. Her eyes slowly drifted back up to him, looking scared. 

"Well.... say something...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers Choice time! How should Saizo react to Corrin's confession?  
> I will warn you, the result will not only have an immediate effect, but a reverberating one as well (Which I will detail after the chapter in which that reverb effects)
> 
> 1 - Kiss her
> 
> 2 - Admit to a slight attraction 
> 
> 3 - Admit to some slight feelings, but 'Now is not the time'
> 
> 4 - Thank her for telling him, but do not reciprocate.
> 
> 5 - Do not react
> 
> 6 - Walk away.


	10. The Path Ahead

Corrin's fingers ran through her hair nervously, staring up at Saizo who tried to pull words together. To say something, anything!

"You - uh. Feelings?" He stammered thoughtlessly, still wide-eyed staring at Corrin, who shifted her gaze down to the ground beneath her. 

"You, are, everything I aspire to be. You're strong, fearless, loyal, but you don't stop caring about those around you. You'd give your life for your Lord without a moments hesitation. You even risked your life to save mine, even when you can't stand me. It takes a certain kind of person to do something like that. A kind of person that I'd..." Corrin slowly turned her head again to look at Saizo, who'd clearly collected himself again, watching her with much less tension in his shoulders, and level breathing. Corrin couldn't form the last of her thoughts, a blush racing across her cheeks before she looked away again. She could hear him move from his place, drawing closer to her, until his legs folded as him as sat on his feet at her side. Still far too embarrassed to hold his gaze her eyes shifted upward to look at his face as one of his hands gently took her, then darted away again. His other hand very gently touched her chin, guiding her face to look at his. She could see past his mask a slight redness, but was unsure of its source. For what seemed like the longest moment ever, he stared into her ruby eyes, studying them, and held her chin in place when she once again tried to turn away. 

"If that's truly how you feel..." Saizo whispered softly, making Corrin gulp nervously. His hand left her chin, gently grazing his thumb across the soft skin of her cheek, brushing her ear lobe as his fingers dipped onto the back of her neck. Corrin breathing quickened, staring so intensely now as Saizo lowered his mask with his free hand, then pressed his lips against Corrin's. His eye closed immediately, Corrin breathing a surprised breath through her nose, before following suit. Her lips shifted against his slightly as she relaxed into the kiss, inadvertently sparking things to push further. Saizo following her lead, shifting his lips slightly to better place against hers, then add a little pressure as he leaned in a bit more. The slightest moan from Corrin only encouraged him, deepening the kiss as his hand held her neck a little tighter, the other slipping to her waist. Another short breath through her nose, followed by the sensation of her fingertips grazing the skin on his chest. Her fingers curled around the material they found, still able to feel her skin against his. She was enjoying herself, and Saizo found himself becoming intoxicated with the softness of her skin. 

His tongue acted out, gently touching her lip as he continued the kiss, waiting her response. A small sound he couldn't place emitted from her throat, making Saizo worry a brief moment, but was delighted when her lips parted ever so slightly. His tongue quickly moved forward again, brushing both her lips in a way that seemed to excite her as another quick breath escaped past his tongue. He could taste her now, his tongue invading her mouth to drink it in. A taste of vanilla with a hint of ginger that drove him crazy, his hands holding her a little tighter as he lost himself in it all. Her fingers trailed up his chest, crossing over his collar bone, so docile compared to the head strong woman he'd come to know, letting him lead her, letting him explore her mouth so thoroughly. As her tongue tapped against the bottom of his curiously, he couldn't help but grin, and pull his tongue back to give her the chance to play as well. It took a brief moment, but she did explore further, her tongue cautiously crossing his lips. Saizo growled hungrily as she slowly explored further, so much more timid then he. His hand slipped from her waist to the small of her back, pulling her body in against his, the hand on her neck shifting to between her shoulder blades. He took over once more, swirling his tongue around hers, then sucking on it, drinking her taste. She moaned against his lips softly, clearly enjoying it all, until Saizo abruptly pulled away. He wanted to look at her, see what he was doing to her. The sight of breathing heavily, the pink that spread across her cheeks and nose, misty eyes, beautiful. 

Her lips slowly curled into a smile as she panted, her soft fingertips grazing across his skin like a feather that sent a tingle down his spine. She withdrew slightly, and he loosened his hold on her body to let her slip away, no matter how reluctantly. As she backed herself off his lap, she winced. A small sound of pain escaped her throat, and Saizo instinctively wrapped his arms around her again, holding her in place, a look of concern on his face. Corrin in turned offered an apologetic look, carefully lifting her injured leg over his knee, and sliding back again. She let out a relieved sigh that time, her fingers running over the bandage on her thigh. Slipping his mask back over his face, Saizo gently touched Corrin's face, a smile followed his touch, before standing. 

"Where are you going?" She asked as if a scared child, making Saizo freeze in place. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I'm just going to make sure their search party isn't heading our way. Try to rest. In the morning we'll need to pass by the fortress again to regroup with the others." He spoke softly, which seemed to work as Corrin nodded in agreement. Nodding once more, Saizo turned back to the thick of the woods, and vanished within the darkness. His search was short, finding the party that had been sent to look for them had given up, heading back to their base with their heads hanging. It was all he needed, quickly returning to Corrin's side. She'd fallen asleep before he returned, resting peacefully on the cold ground. He couldn't help himself, crouching beside her, inspecting her face. She seemed a lot cuter now than he'd ever admitted to himself before. Part of himself wasn't sure if she was completely deserving of his trust even now. She clearly was not on Dajan's side, or she would have betrayed him while they were inside his fortress. But Dajan's words stuck out in his mind. He lumped himself and Corrin into the same group, but what group was that? And what difference did that group have to the one he looked down upon. Sighing to himself, he contemplated if it mattered, since she was here and not there. There was no use worrying about it tonight, he needed to stay on watch, and get them back with the main group. 

The hours passed slowly, Saizo losing himself in thought time and time again, having to remind himself to stay vigilant. But as the hours passed, he cleaned up the make shift camp site. Kicking the burnt out sticks aside, beneath a risen tree root, packed up his bag, brushed off and ready to go. All that was left was Corrin. He crouched down beside her, his hand gently gripping, then shaking her shoulder. 

_"Corrin"_ He whispered softly, as not to alarm her. Her eyes opened, then quickly sat herself up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

_"Time to go."_ He whispered again, standing, and offering her a hand. Nodding in understanding, she took his hand, letting him help her to her feet. He let her brush the dust off her clothes as he collected her bag, handing it to her. She slipped it over her shoulders and nodded, Saizo motioning for her to lead. She turned to walk, but as soon as she put weight on her bad leg, she let out a pained gasp, and froze in her tracks. Saizo reacted quickly, an arm catching her waist in case she's crumble, but she remained standing. Disciplining herself as she bit her lip, she took a step forward. He could see the pain cross her face the second she put any weight on her leg. Her eyes narrowed and it seemed as if she forgot to breath in that moment, gasping as she took the weight off it again. 

"Wait" Saizo commanded, getting a look from Corrin that he ignored. He took the bag off his shoulders, reversing it so the bag rested against his chest rather than his back. He then knelt in front of Corrin, his back to her, with his arms held out a ways. 

"Get on" He spoke plainly, waiting for her to climb on him back. There was a pause, making Saizo look over his shoulder. Her face was red, embarrassed. 

"We all need help sometimes. Your leg needs time to rest but waiting here will get us killed. We need to go before the light of day exposes us. So get on." 

"I - " Corrin sighed, pausing another moment, before realising he was right. She wrapper her arms around his neck, sliding her injured leg up against his side. His hands slid under her butt, lifting her up as he stood.

"Is that okay?" Saizo asked carefully, noticing how red her face was from over his shoulder. Corrin just nodded, holding on as Saizo leapt off into the trees. He stayed near the treeline, enough so that he could navigate his way around it, but far enough in to provide them cover. It took very little time for them to pass the fortress this way, which seemed to still be nestled in sleep, besides the guards on duty. 

"I'm sorry" Corrin spoke softly into Saizo's ear as they left Dajan's fortress in their wake, clinging to his back. 

"I already told you its fine" Saizo answered back, not letting up on his pace, wanting to put as much distance between them and Dajan's fortress as possible. 

"I was so obsessed with killing him, I let myself get hurt, made myself a burden on you..." She added sorrowfully, tucking her head in against his neck. 

"Don't worry about it. After my Father was killed, I spent years hunting down his killer." Saizo admitted calmly, pausing for a moment as he navigated a particularly tangled part of their path.  
"When I finally found him, I was the same way. Too focused on killing him to think straight. In the end, he got away. I lost my eye because of my foolishness, so I understand why you acted the way you did." He admitted in an attempt to comfort her, continuing his pace through the woods. 

"Did you. Did he ever, get what he deserved?" Corrin asked cautiously, making Saizo sigh in reflection. 

"Yes, Kaze and I worked together, and took him down a few years later." 

A silence grew between them, Corrin letting Saizo focus on his task, curled up against his back. He didn't mind either, he needed to focus to continue his pace, secretly enjoying having her so close. After a few hours, he did need a break, catch his breath again. He found a clear spot among the trees to gently set Corrin down, plunking down on a nearby fallen branch. The first few moments were silent as the last few hours had been, Corrin tightening her bandage while Saizo drew in a few more deep breaths. 

"How far off do you think they are?" Saizo asked calmly, since Corrin knew the geography of this place and he didn't. She paused for a moment, drawing a quick map in the dirt next to her. He followed her drawing with her finger, X's where they had started, and Dajan's fortress, then a long wavy line that appeared to be the edge of the woods, and the main groups path. He also noticed that at one point the line over extended, and arched back toward their position. 

"If we cut through this area here..." She pointed to the spot he'd just considered himself.  
"We can cut down out time. Meet theme here" Pointing to the point a little ways before the forest curved.  
"That we're probably..." Pausing again as she mumbled to herself.  
"Two days, I think" 

Saizo nodded, eyeing her dirt map, remembering it for future reference. Leaning back, he stretched his back, letting out a prolonged groan as his muscles stretched. 

"Tell me about Valla." Saizo asked abruptly, sitting forward again. 

"Nothing to tell" Corrin deflected, lowering her gaze. 

"Not nothing! It's the place you came from, and I want to know more about you! Seeing as I'm going to be carrying you around for the next few days, least you can do is answer a few questions" Saizo shot back, folding his arms under his head, amused at his own wit. Corrin took a moment as she thought about how best to answer the question, looking back up at him again. 

"It - was - beautiful. Here, and in your world, the land is so flat." She began reflectively, and sad. 

"We have hills and mountains, the capital is just built in the plains" Saizo shot back, knowing the mountains of Hoshido all too well. 

"That's not what I mean" Corrin tried to explain, biting her lip a moment as she tried to rethink her wording.  
"In Valla, if you look up, you're not necessarily going to see the sky. The land, some of it is on its side, or way off from the rest of it. But when you did see the sky, it shimmered like water on a sunny day with a light breeze. The people were all peaceful, and happy. Humans, Manakets, Commoners and Royals, we all treated each other like regular people. There was no discrimination. Growing up, Azura, Lillith, and I would run around outside until the sun went down. Mom would come check on us, but we didn't need her to. And Dad, he trained us to protect ourselves." As she went on, her voice got softer and nostalgic, remembering her childhood. 

"Lillith?" Saizo asked quietly, not wanting to shatter her memories. 

"My sister. Lady Azura's other retainer. She is, or was, two years older than me, so she and Azura being closer in age would pick on me together a lot. I was the funny looking one anyways..." She trailed off, folding her hands together as the leaned forward. 

"I'm sorry. You must really miss her..." Saizo whispered to her, watching closely as Corrin sighed and looked up at him again. 

"I do. I wonder if she's okay, if she managed to escape when Dajan attacked, and where she might be now." Corrin trailed off, shaking her head to clear it. "Enough of that! Can't let myself be distracted, need to focus on taking care of Dajan first." She forced out, trying to not think about her sister, and forcing herself to her feet. Saizo mirrored her action, ready to move on himself. They didn't need to exchange words to get ready to move on, Saizo crouching down before her again, supporting her weight carefully before dashing off once again. 

They had to stop a few more times over the course of the day, Saizo needing to rest for a bit and stretch his muscles. Each time, they'd talk while he rested. Be it about Saizo's home of Igasato, or growing up in Hoshido, of being a Ninja. Or Corrin about her training, or their trips to the astral plane. When the sun began to set, and the last stop for the night, Saizo knew camping out on the ground could be dangerous. Corrin still wasn't able to walk, at least not far, so she wouldn't be able to take a lookout shift. And Saizo, he _needed_ sleep. Instead, he located a tree a bit larger than the rest, climbed it with Corrin clinging to him. A good 20 feet up was a solid branch, shifting Corrin to sit on the branch, then jumped up beside her, closer to the trunk. Here, they could both rest, away from fear of detection. Saizo's head fell back against the trunk while he drew in a few heavy breaths, glad to be able to rest at last. They'd made good time today, and with some luck, should be able to rejoin the main group by tomorrow night. When he'd lifted his head again, Corrin was already holding one of his steamed buns out for him, as well as a bag of water. The slightest of grins curled her lips, a hint of pink on her cheeks. He lifted the items from her hands with a thankful nod, not wasting time to dig in. Corrin just smiled, and looked up to the star filled sky. The moon was about half full, many stars still quite visible in the dark sky. 

"That one there is called Aruan. It's named after the dragon of the west, who made the sands and the sun. And that one, Je'taio. The dragon of the south, who made the oceans." Corrin spoke softly, pointing to different collections of stars, constellations. These starry skies were truly different than those Saizo knew. Quickly finishing off his bun, and taking a large drink from the bag of water, he shoved the remainder away. Shifting on the branch, Saizo sat next to Corrin, gazing up at where she pointed.

"Such a quiet night." He whispered softly, looking down at the silver haired girl, who's eyes continued to dart around the sky. 

"It's always been such a peaceful realm. And a good place to hide when you're parents are mad at you." She added with a giggle. Her laugh made Saizo grin beneath his mask, eye solidly glued on her. Something about how the star light shined down on her, the way it illuminated her face and played in her hair. He wasn't interested in the stars. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer to him, sending a slight shiver down her spine as she looked up at him. Her blush only spread further, eyes darting away nervously from his. Saizo's gloved hand gently touched her chin, and guided her sight back to him. She could barely breath as she stared up at his soft expression, his hand leaving her chin. Instead, he leaned in close, making Corrin hold her breath as his lips touched the soft expanse of her neck. The slightest moan escaping her only encouraged Saizo to graze his teeth over her soft skin, getting another shaky moan. Growling slightly against her neck, he kissed her soft skin once, then once more, before pulling away. He watched Corrin's face as he pulled away, the way she panted, the redness that had spread over her nose and lit up her face. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself slightly. 

"You enjoy teasing me?!" She demanded past her short breath and excitement, getting a hardy nod from Saizo. 

"It's more fun than I thought." He admitted to her teasingly, creeping in to kiss her neck again before Corrin's hand firmly placed itself against his chest. 

"Who said I enjoyed it?" Corrin snapped at him. Pulling away, Saizo removed his hand from her waist, raising his hands in defence, meaning he'd stop. 

"Well.... Who said I didn't?" Corrin added sheepishly, her shoulders tensing up, dejected. 

"Make up your mind, woman!" Saizo snapped at her now, watching her close. Her hand raised up, weaving into her silvery locks, mindlessly pushing her hair behind her elongated ear, before looking back at Saizo. 

"I guess, it's not so bad..." She whispered softly, unable to hold his gaze as she nervously looked away. Saizo wasn't about to waste any time, both his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her a little closer as his lips kissed her neck just below her exposed ear, then her earlobe. A shaky breath mixed with a quiet moan left Corrin, making Saizo trace his lips up the length of her ear. A gasp of surprise and realisation was next, followed but a deeper, aroused sound. She trembled under his touch as his breath tickled her ear, lips grazing it all the way to the tip, then gently stroked by his tongue. Her slight moans became more intense as he played with her ear, realising just how sensitive it was, and how much it seemed to excite her as he toyed with her. She was but putty in his hands, and part of him wondered how far he could take her by simply playing with her ear. His tongue slowly tracing the bottom edge of her ear as she trembled and moaned, eyes closed tight from the sensations. He was having too much fun to stop now, taking the tip of her ear between his lips, giving it a tiny suck, then another. 

"S-Saizo." She moaned so very softly, making his own eye open. He released her ear at last, backing away enough to gaze at her face. She was panting heavily as her misty eyes looked up at him, wrapped in the pleasure of his teasing. He couldn't help himself, claiming her lips with his own. Each heavy breath, every little moan he caused, he couldn't get enough. 

\------------

It wasn't until morning light that Saizo stirred at last, the sunlight shining down on his face, summoning him from deep sleep. It took a moment before he realised the sun was higher in the sky than he'd hoped it would be, that they were getting a late start on the day. Looking down, he noticed Corrin was still asleep, her head nestled against his chest. He had tied himself to the tree trunk, then her to him, keeping them safely in the tree that night while they slept, but now they needed to move. 

"Corrin, wake up." He growled down at her, his hands jostling her shoulders to help rouse her. Her eyes did blink open, looking up at him, then widened as she came to the same realisation he had. They didn't need to speak from there, quickly untying the binds that held them together, slinging their bags over their shoulders. Saizo shifted to the position he'd need to climb down the tree. From there, Corrin shimmied along the branch and carefully swung herself around onto Saizo's back, gripping the branch in case she slipped. From there is was a quick trip to the ground as Saizo more slid than climbed down, wasting no time to take off on their path again. They needed to hurry to get back on track, taking fewer stops than the day before to try and make up the time. When they did stop, it was a bit of an awkward silence between them. The need to push on on both of their minds, but the undeniable attraction they shared for each other still new. The memories of the night before, of locking lips until both gasped for breath, and falling asleep with her nestled in his arms. As soon as one would try to speak, they'd both blush and look away, until Saizo would stammer the fact they needed to move on. 

Darkness was creeping up on them again, their destination not yet reached. Corrin asked if they should stop, carry on in the morning, but Saizo wasn't ready to give in just yet. He knew they were close, if he could press on just a little further. And yet, an hour after they were completely surrounded in darkness, Saizo finally decided to call it quits for the night. There was no gathering of wood for a fire, or concern for climbing up a tree. Instead, a hollowed out tree would provide them with shelter and protection for the night. Saizo ducked in first, Corrin shimmying in behind, she found her spot against Saizo's chest. His arms folded around her instinctively, keeping her close in his protection, as sleep overtook them both. 

The next morning, they stirred together to the sound of voices. Both froze in place, listening nervously for the voices to pass on.

 _"Then the perfect darkness shrouded them all! Panic spread! The enemies attacking themselves within the black of night! No foe shall ever stand a chance against me! For I - "_ The voice called out, when Saizo laughed out loud, making Corrin look up at him with confusion. 

"Odin. It's the others." He chuckled down to her, rubbing her shoulder as she slowly sat up. Sliding along the dirt ground, Corrin exited their little night refuge, Saizo just behind as he ducked out as well. One more time, Corrin's arms wrapped around Saizo's neck, lifting her up on his back as he carried her into camp.


	11. Truth

Corrin gasped in pain, visibly trying to bite her tongue and not sound so weak. It was out of instinct that Saizo placed his hand on her calf, trying to sooth her even a little as Lady Sakura slowly pulled the gauze off her leg. A few of the stitches on her thigh had pulled on the journey back to the main group, making it bleed. While trying to heal itself, the wound had started to heal around the fibres. So now, as Sakura tried to remove the gauze to heal it properly, she couldn't help but inflict pain on Corrin. A deep sigh of relief left Corrin's throat as the last of the fibres were pulled free, the scabbing with it, making the open part of the wound start to bleed once more. Sakura's hands began to glow as it hovered over the wound, slowly healing it, until the wound vanished completely. A weight lifted off Saizo's mind as Sakura pulled away, Hana quickly dipping in to tidy up the dirty bandage. 

"You're all better now." Sakura spoke in her usual soft tone, sitting on her knees in the grass. Saizo jumped to his feet, and offered Corrin a hand up. Taking his hand without hesitation, she used his help to get to her feet, and cautiously added some weight to her newly healed leg. It only took a moment for her to test it's strength, putting all her weight on that leg, and bouncing on excitedly. 

"Thank you Very much Lady Sakura!" Corrin beamed as she dropped to her knees before the young Princess, bowing to her so her head was below that of her healer. 

"You're truly an amazing person! I cannot thank you enough!"

"I-it's no big deal. R-really." Sakura blushed and looked away nervously while Corrin sat up once more. 

"You've returned!" Ryoma's voice surprised all of them, turning to face him. Azura walked at his side, Kagero and Kaze just behind them. 

"My Lord!" "My Lady!" Saizo and Corrin echoed over one another, both immediately kneeling before their respective Master. 

"It's good to see you both back in one piece." Ryoma spoke calmly folding his arms as he stared down at both retainers.  
"I take it your mission was a success?"

"Yes Mi'lord, we were able to find Dajan's base. We infiltrated to gather more information, but were spotted and fled." Saizo reported while Corrin remained silent, her head still bowed. 

"And your other mission?" Ryoma inquired in a judgemental tone. 

"We've come to an understanding Mi'lord. You don't have to worry about us arguing anymore" Saizo spoke plainly, but Ryoma's gaze shifted to Corrin. 

"Do you agree?" He asked of her, who quickly nodded.

"Yes Your Majesty, no more arguments." Corrin spoke in an equally plain tone, which made Ryoma's expression lighten. 

"Good! Now at ease both of you!" Ryoma sounded more cheery, waving for both of them to stand, as he turned to Kagero and Kaze.  
"Round everyone up for a debriefing." Both Ninja's quickly bowed and dashed off as Corrin and Saizo stood. 

"Pardon me, Lord Ryoma, but I believe we'd best take this outside the Astral plane. He surly knows we're on the approach, if we take a portal out we can plan the next move without worry of being ambushed." Corrin pleaded to Ryoma, her eyes darting to Azura, who nodded to Corrin and slipped her hands around Ryoma's arm.

"I agree with my retainer. Please Ryoma?" Azura asked sweetly, offering a smile when Ryoma's gaze fell on her. The change in Ryoma's fairly neutral expression to a soft grin made both Saizo and Corrin glance at each other uncomfortably. 

"For you, anything." Ryoma whimsically breathed, kissing the back of Azura's hand before splitting off to gather everyone. Saizo obediently falling in behind him, leaving Azura and Corrin behind.

It did not take long to get everyone rounded up and moving as camp was already nearly packed up. Corrin sensed a portal nearby, after opening it she, along with Saizo and Laslow, went through first to scout the other side. The world on the other side was one they did not recognise. Tall swaying yellow grasses are far as the eye could see, no signs of human life anywhere. Saizo went back through the portal to fetch the others while Corrin and Laslow started clearing the grass to make a level area. A few people sent through at a time, Saizo was the last to pass through the portal once again. No time was wasted closing the portal again, the strange white energy flowing from the glowing orb into Corrin, until it vanished. Their location secure. While the retainers other than Corrin and Saizo unpacked again, the Royals sat together, hearing their report and planning their next move. Corrin used stones she found while clearing the grass to mark out a basic map, letting Saizo detail their mission. She did add one detail, the locations of two portals in the area. One inside the fortress they had seen Dajan appear from, and one she sensed to the Northeast. Many ideas were shared, or questions asked of Corrin or Azura who had greater knowledge of the portals and how they work. Eventually it was agreed that the Northeastern portal could be used for a surprise attack if they could figure out where it connects to. Corrin was given a new mission, to take the portal and try to find a path for the main group to take. Corrin insisted she go alone, that she could travel faster by herself, and time is of the essence. This displeased both Saizo and Azura, but eventually it was agreed upon. Saizo's eye remained on Corrin, who kept her gaze on the ground below, seemingly deep in thought. 

Camp was set up for the night, giving Corrin a chance to rest before departing on her solo mission in the morning, as well as everyone else. Once Ryoma was in bed for the night, Saizo took it upon himself to see Corrin, before she'd vanish for an unknown amount of time. Luckily when he crept to her tent, she was still awake, pouring over a number of maps. As he drew near, she jumped in surprise, just to breath a sigh of relief that it was him. Saizo silently motioned for her to follow him, a small smile curling her lips and she stood from her spot, and followed him outside. She followed as he lead her away by the hand, finding a quiet place outside of camp to just sit together under the star lit sky. to his delight, Corrin did not fight him when his arm hooked around her waist, even blushed as he pulled her into his lap. His arms curled around her, Corrin's head on his chest, for a while they sat in silence, just enjoying the moment. 

"So, I was thinking..." Saizo began quietly, loosening his grip a little so Corrin could look at him.  
"After this thing with Dajan is over, that you could stay in Hoshido. Azura will want her retainer to stay with her, and you could have a new home."

Corrin's expression grew dark, turning away so he could no longer see her face. 

"There is no place for me in Hoshido." She responded plainly, making Saizo's brow furl. 

"What if there was? What if your place, was with me?" Saizo added cautiously, feeling Corrin's muscles tighten in his grip, but she said nothing.  
"I know you have things you need to do in Valla. To bury your loved ones, and find your sister, but maybe I could come with you, help you. And once you've done what you need to do, we could go back together. Start a new chapter. Together." 

"You don't understand..." Corrin whispered with a tremble in her voice, making Saizo hold her a little tighter. 

"I want to." Saizo whispered back, sliding his face in beside hers, hugging her. He listened to her release a shaky breath, giving her time to decide what to do. 

"I - uh. I haven't been, completely honest with you." Corrin whispered to him after a long silent pause. Saizo said nothing, letting her speak freely, maintaining his embrace. He could take another deep, shaky breath. She shifted in his arms, releasing her so she could shift however she wished. She turned to look at him, tears in her ruby eyes. Worry filled Saizo now, seeing her this way. She swallowed hard before standing, and silently motioning for him to follow. He did so without hesitation, just a step behind as Corrin led him back to the portal. She opened it again, then motioned for Saizo to follow once again, before stepping through. Once the light deposited them on the other side, Corrin froze a moment, gathering her courage. Despite his curiosity on what she wanted to tell him that needed to be on _this_ side, he did understand she needed a moment to gather herself. Corrin spun on her toes, facing him, but unable to look him in the eye. Her breather was erratic, a look of pure fear written on her face before her eyes closed tight. 

"I won't hurt you." She announced to him shakily, before a faint blue light shined from below her shirt by her neck. A silver energy engulfed her, which froze up like a cocoon of scales. Saizo took a surprised jump backward, recognising this pattern from before, when the cocoon shattered, leaving a strange looking silver dragon behind. It didn't look like Dajan had, or even like the statue of the dawn or dusk dragons that looked reptilian. This dragon seemed to be plated in armor, large horns on its head, tail tipped with large spikes, and wings with membranes of blue. He couldn't see its eyes, perhaps hidden beneath the scales. It was also much smaller than Dajan's dragon form, only about 6 feet at the shoulder. The silver dragon stood perfectly still, not speaking a word, only waiting for Saizo to thoroughly look it over. When he finally managed to calm himself, a new rush of energy surrounded the silver dragon, making it disappear, leaving Corrin behind. 

"Valla's dragon, was my father." She spoke calmly, her eyes on the ground.  
"The curse on my blood, is that I am a dragon too." Her eyes lifting, looking at Saizo, as a tear escaped her right eye.  
"You can kill me now...." Her voice cracked as another tear escaped her grasp, drawing in shaky breaths to keep herself from breaking. Saizo stood in shock a moment, staring at the quivering mass before him, waiting for him to kill her. Her arms trembled, crying silently as she waited for death. He stepped forward, slowly, watching as Corrin looked away again, but stood still. He said nothing as his arms surrounded her, pulling her head into his chest. Her breathing became especially erratic now, shoulders tensing, waiting to feel his blade pierce her flesh. 

_"I'm not going to kill you."_ He whispered softly in her ear, holding her a little tighter while she absorbed his words. 

"B-but, I'm a dragon! Humans kill dragons! They are extinct in your world!" She blurted on edge, still trembling in his grasp. 

"Maybe that's what they did in the past, but I swear I will not kill you. Nor will I allow any other to do so. I care about you Corrin." He spoke softly, feeling her gradually calm. After a moment, he slowly released her, meeting her still uncertain gaze. His gloved hand pet the top of her head, following her hair down to the back of her neck. She seemed to flash a tiny smile at him for a second, still getting herself to trust he would not harm her. It was in that moment realisation struck Saizo.

 _""Why do you work with them? You know what they are! I know what you are! You don't have to stoop to their level! Come out Corrin, and I will spare you! You can join me in my fight! We can erase them from the world as they have tried to do to us!"_ Dajan's voice echoed in his mind, trying to lure Corrin into joining him. 

"That's what Dajan was talking about. _Us_ and _Them_. You're both dragon's, the rest of us arn't." He spoke more to himself, but his words only sent fear into Corrin once more, staring at Saizo as if he'd changed his mind. His eye drifted back up to her face, seeing this newly terrified expression, and raised a hand to touch her cheek. She flinched, shying from his touch, but he did not let it stop him. Gently grazing her cheek with his thumb, fingers dipping onto her neck. 

"I don't care what you are, I care about who you are. And you're a loyal retainer just like me. You've had numerous chances to join his side, but you haven't. You have my trust." Saizo spoke softly to calm her once more, to which she nodded as she released a choppy breath. He smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it below his mask, but she seemed to be able to sense it, and smiled back. 

"Lets head back" Saizo suggested, taking her hand in his before turning toward the portal. 

"Wait." Corrin pleaded, making Saizo spin to look at her.  
"Don't the others. Please? I don't want them to think I am in league with Dajan."

"You have my word" Saizo answered quickly, getting an appreciative nod from Corrin, before they set off toward the pocket realm they were in previously. Corrin shut the portal again once they were through, then paused to gaze at him once more.

"Before I head out on my mission, can I come see you?" Corrin asked nervously, but Saizo was quick to nod in agreement. 

"I hoped that you would." Slyly added as he escorted the dragon retainer to her tent, raising her hand to his masked lips, making her blush. 

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Turning away to return to his own tent, Corrin grinned to herself, before disappearing into her tent for the night. 

"Saizo! There you are!" A voice called out to the Ninja, lost in his own thoughts for a moment to register the owner of the voice. He turned, to see his partner; Kagero, striding toward him. 

"What is it Kagero?" He growled to her in his usual gruff tone, folding his arms as he stared her down. The other ninja cleared her throat before speaking. 

"I would like to partake in our agreement." She spoke expectantly, eyeing Saizo as if waiting for him to lead her away. Saizo suddenly felt uncomfortable. 

"Kagero, I've just returned from a very long, very tiring mission. I need rest. Perhaps another time" He tried to brush her off, turning his back to her to walk away, but Kagero was quick to slide in front of him. 

"All the more reason to take me up on it! Get the stress out of your system, and rest deeply." She tried to convince him, clearly not willing to take no for an answer. 

"Goodnight Kagero!" Saizo snarled at her placing his hand on her shoulder and shoving her out of his path, but the woman's growl was quite audible to his ears. Thankfully she did not push it further, Saizo stepping into his own tent for the rest he desired. He sighed in frustration over Kagero's request, settling in, trying to not think about it. He'd rather think about Corrin, the mysterious girl that had somehow captured his attention. 

\--------

Morning came too soon, as it always seemed to. His duty called him to get on with the day, and dressed accordingly. As he fastened on the last of his armour, a small squeak of a sound called to him. 

"Saizo?" It called quietly, as if testing to see if he was awake. Grinning, he already knew its owner, lifting open his tent's flap and stepping into the morning sun. Corrin stood there as he'd expected. She was already packed up, ready to leave for her mission, a touch of pink highlighting her cheeks. 

"Good morning" She whispered softly, tilting her head down, but watching him through the top of her eyes. It was adorable. 

"Morning. Ready to head out I see." He commented plainly, part of him wishing he was going with her to watch her back. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to come see you before I take off. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I really don't know how long that will be. Even.... using my secret." She cleared her throat nervously, eyes darting away nervously before returning to him.  
"I - uh, just wanted to say...." 

"Saizo! Corrin!" A voice boomed over hers, making her jump in place before looking over her shoulder to the voice's origin. Ryoma approached them with a wave of his hand, both retainers bowing respectfully to the High Prince. 

"Corrin, I know you're about to embark on your mission, but I have something I'd like you two to do first." Ryoma requested, but was really more of an order. 

"Of course My Lord!" Saizo spoke for them both, Corrin nodding her head in agreement. 

"Good. Come with me" Ryoma now clearly ordered, waving for them both to follow. Corrin quickly shed her back full of food and water for her mission before bounding along after Ryoma and Saizo. 

He led them to Azura's tent, who was still brushing her hair when Ryoma came to call. Saizo and Corrin just waited a few feet behind, watching their Masters as they both seemed to lose themselves a little in their morning greeting. Ryoma quickly led Azura away from camp, waving for Saizo and Corrin to follow. It was a bit strange, Azura's arm in Ryoma's, both of them talking and laughing to each other in a way that was quite foreign to their retainers. At one point, Corrin nudged Saizo to get his attention, then pointed to their Masters with a look of confusion. Saizo just shrugged unknowingly, but took Corrin's hand in his own as they continued their walk. Still in view of the camp, Ryoma suddenly stopped, turning to face Azura as both Saizo and Corrin stopped in their tracks. 

"Lady Azura. I've been thinking." Ryoma began nervously, his eyes darting downward for a moment. In that moment, Saizo and Corrin shared a glance. 

"We've come to know each other quite well lately, and I've sworn to help you avenge your family. But, I wish to do more for you. You've told me that Valla is destroyed, and I would not wish for you to return there. Instead, I wish for you to live in Hoshido. With me." He managed to speak clearly, Azura suddenly breathing heavily, staring at Ryoma like a frightened deer. 

"Our retainers have been able to set their differences aside, there is nothing for you in Valla. So, Lady Azura..." Ryoma gulped before sinking down to a knee before the blue haired princess, who gasped at his action. 

"Let us rule Hoshido together." The high prince somehow managed to sound confident, despite his nerves. Azura drew in a few deep breaths, a smile curling her lips as she composed herself. 

_"Ah, here you are!"_ A familiar voice spoke instead, shocking all those present for the briefest of moments, before both retainers quickly drew their weapons and dashed forward to defend their Masters as Dajan materialised. He hovered above the ground with a wicked grin on his face, wearing a plain black cape. For the first time his short and spiky dirty blond hair could be seen, along with his elongated ears, just like Corrin's. 

"Oh, did I interrupt something important?" Dajan mocking laughed down at the very serious faces below him, before clearing his throat to speak clearly. 

"I'm not here to fight, quite the contrary!" Dajan spoke normally, floating down to the ground, standing on their level.  
"Corrin, good to see you're still standing after my archer struck you leg" He spoke smoothly as his eyes narrowed on her. Saizo took a step in front of her protectively. 

"Leave now! Or I'll rip your throat out!" Saizo snarled at Dajan, ready to strike, Dajan's eyes narrowing on him. 

"I will deal with you in a moment. Pest" He snarled back at Saizo, before returning his gaze to Corrin. 

"I made you an offer that night, but as my guards did not find you, perhaps you did not hear it. So, I have come to make you that offer again." He called to her enticingly, brushing his nails off on his cloak. 

"She heard your offer and wants none of it! Last warning, leave now!" Saizo shouted at Dajan, ready to strike him dead. Dajan glared at Saizo, then looked at Corrin over his shoulder inquisitively. 

"Oh. You've fallen for your keeper..." Dajan breathed, amused. He shrugged casually with a grin on his face. 

"No matter! Once my second order of business is complete that will no longer be a problem." Dajan shrugged, reaching into his cloak. From it, Saizo's kunai that he'd plunged into Dajan the night of the King's death appeared. An arching yellow energy surrounded it, making the blade glow ever so slightly. 

"I've come to return this!" Dajan laughed, Saizo's eye narrowing on him.  
"You've been a thorn in my side long enough!"

Before Dajan could attack, Saizo hurled three shuriken's at him, which were quickly side stepped. Saizo closed the distance between then, swinging at Dajan wildly. Each stroke missed completely, Dajan even yawning to mock Saizo's attempts. Ryoma quickly joined in the attack, only dodging a single attack from their combined effort before vanishing before them. He reappeared a good 10 feet away, raising the magic infused kunai. Saizo spun quickly ready to throw another set of shuriken at Dajan, when something caught his eye. Corrin leapt from Azura's side, sliding across the ground, positioning herself between Saizo and Dajan. 

Saizo froze, helpless as his blade, coated in Dajan's magic, impaled Corrin in his stead. A split second later the magic unleashed, filling her like electricity without end. Corrin's whole body tensed and extended, followed by a blood curdling scream of pain. Everyone watched in a stunned silence as she screamed, the magic energy arching across her body and crackling with power. What seemed like an eternity later, her scream was silenced, but the magic coursing through her did not, taking several more moments before it finally stopped. As soon as it did, Corrin fell. Falling to her back in the long grass without a sound. Azura dashed to Corrin's side, calling out to her, shaking her, to no avail. Saizo was in shock. Once again Corrin put herself between him and a blade he was suppose to take. That scream; one of pure agony, one that stopped before the pain of Dajan's magic ended. 

"Stupid girl. That was not meant for you!" Dajan spoke in a shocked tone of his own, staring down at his fellow dragon. Something in Saizo snapped, everything becoming a blurr. 

He charged Dajan with a scream of his own, one of rage. Dajan jumped in surprise at Saizo's charge, unable to dodge his blade in time as it sliced open his right arm. Blood immediately began to pour from the wound as Saizo continued his attack, trying to plunge hid blade into Dajan's heart. His next strike missed the mark, but caught Dajan's left shoulder as he dodged. Again he tried to stike, Dajan leaping into the air to avoid his attacks, Saizo's blade dragging along his shin as Dajan took to the air, and vanished as if he'd never been. Panting heavily, feeling the adrenaline in his system lessen, Saizo sheathed his blade and rushed to Corrin's side. Azura was still shaking her, calling her name in a panic. Ryoma was standing behind her, hand on her shoulder with an expression of shock on his face. Saizo skid to a stop at Corrin's side, dropping to his knees. She wasn't moving, her eyes looked dull and unresponsive, his kunai still protruding from her chest just below her sternum. Ripping off his glove, he forced his hand against her throat. No breath, no pulse. No time to waste either. Saizo shoved Azura out of the way as he pulled the blade from her, leaving an open hole that the magic had cauterised. Blade carelessly discarded, he folded his hands over her chest, and started compressions in time with his own heart. Azura turned to Ryoma for comfort, enveloping her in his arms as they both watched helplessly. 

Her body jostled with each attempt, Saizo staring down at her face as he continued to start her heart. Images kept flashing through his mind. The first time he saw her in the throne room, when only her brilliant ruby eyes were visible beneath her cloak, when he fought her in the woods outside Shirasagi, stripping her torn cloak to better attack him. The first time he saw her face when he'd ripped her mask away, and and the scowl she gave him. The first time she blushed at him after he stabbed Dajan the day the King died. When she drew her blade at him when he caught her sneaking out of the castle, and when the arrow pierced her shoulder to protect him. The strange look on her face as they were forced to work together, and her nervous expression when she admitted her feelings to him. The adorable blush after he kissed her the first time, or the pleased one when he teased her sensitive ear. The way she slept against his chest in the woods, of when she revealed her dragon form, and the fear in her eyes that he would kill her afterwards. Finally, when she came to see him this morning, she had something she wanted to tell him, but he never got to hear it. And now she laid lifeless in the grass below him, desperately trying to bring her back, this couldn't be the last memory he has of her! 

"Breathe damn it!" Saizo yelled uncontrollably down at her body, panicked and unstable.  
"Breathe!" He screamed at her, putting everything he had into it.  
"Breathe!"

Her body trembled as life flared in her eyes, drawing in a sharp, pained breath. Saizo froze as she stared up at him, her eyes glistening and alive. It took a moment before it occurred to him to move away, to let her breathe. As his hands lifted off her chest, she coughed weakly, pulling her limbs in as she trembled and panted. 

"Corrin!" Azura sobbed, leaning over her with her hands on Corrin's chest and face. Corrin's shaking hand lifted slowly, as she gasped for breath. 

"She can't breathe!" Saizo shouted at Azura louder than he had intended, making the Princess recoil nervously. Corrin breathed heavily again, her arm settling back down as her eyes darted around. The hole in her chest making it more difficult for her to breath, she could barely catch her breath. 

"She needs a healer." Saizo stated plainly, carefully lifting Corrin's shoulders into his right arm, scooping up her legs in his left.  
"I'll send Kagero and Kaze to escort you." He spoke to Ryoma and Azura in the same tone as he turned away, quickly walking Corrin back to camp, and to find Lady Sakura. 

_"You - saved me."_ Corrin breathed against his chest, her eyes fluttering as she leaned into him. 

"Just returning the favour" Saizo forced out, his chest feeling tight. 

_"It was dark. I was alone. Your voice - called to me..."_ She whispered weakly, her fingers slowly curling around the material of his shift, fingertips grazing the skin on his chest. 

"Don't talk. Save your strength. We'll get you patched up, good as new, just you wait." Saizo unsteadily whispered back, glancing down at her as her head turned in against his chest, listening to him breath. 

_"Thank you"_ she breathed against his skin, eyes closing as she clung to him. He didn't have the strength to say another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to your votes! Corrin survived! The secondary effect of the last vote was to determine who would be struck by Dajan's magic infused kunai, and if they survived. By choosing Saizo kissing Corrin, she was struck, and brough back. 
> 
> The other possible outcomes were
> 
> 2 - Admit to a slight attraction - Saizo's mind was distracted and Ryoma would have been struck and died. 
> 
> 3 - Admit to some slight feelings, but 'Now is not the time' - Corrin would have taken the hit, and died. 
> 
> 4 - Thank her for telling him, but do not reciprocate. - Saizo would have been hit, but survived. 
> 
> 5 - Do not react - Azura would have been hit, and died. 
> 
> 6 - Walk away. - Azura would have been hit, and died. 
> 
>  
> 
> But now! Time for another Reader Vote! Dajan knows where the party is, but is still in shock over Corrin's 'death'. What should the party do next?
> 
> 1 - Continue with the plan, Corrin going off alone to find a surprise attack route. 
> 
> 2 - Altered plan, Corrin and Saizo go off to find the surprise attack route.
> 
> 3 - Change of plan, march for the fortress while Dajan is still in shock. 
> 
> 4 - Rush attack, leave everything unneeded behind and storm the fortress. 
> 
> 5 - Shadow attack, send in the stealthy retainers to clear a path to Dajan in the dead of night.


	12. Awakening

Hours had passed, the party on the move. Dajan's attack left everyone on edge, he knew exactly where they were, and could return at any moment. Corrin's scream of agony that the entire camp had heard when the magic attack coursed through her did not help the mood either. One of flight. Many people had crowded Saizo and asked him what had happened when he brought the weakened Corrin back to camp, gasping and injured, but he didn't have time for their questions. He only explained the situation to Lady Sakura so she could heal Corrin, cradling her shoulders while she was examined and healed. It was a lot worse then he'd initially though. The internal damage done to Corrin was extensive, requiring the efforts for both Sakura and Azama to heal her completely. Relief washed over him as she gradually breathed easier and looked to be in less pain as they worked, but only sent him into a panic when Corrin's eyes rolled back and fell limp in his arm. 

Luckily she'd just passed out, Sakura assuring him it was rest she desperatly needed, but there was no time for her to rest. They needed to move on before Dajan could return and kill them all. Camp was packed at a fever pace, carriage packed up and everyone ready to go, but Corrin was still unconscious. Thankfully arrangements were quickly made for Azura to ride with Ryoma, Camilla would take Saizo's horse, and Leo to take Corrin's. Now, Saizo kept watch over Corrin inside the carriage, her head rested against his chest with a blanket over her shoulders. He kept his arms protectively around her, keeping her against him while she rested. The _unfortunate_ side effect of which was her scent filling his nose, feeling her breath against skin, leaving him longing for her to open her eyes. Every moment she remained asleep, part of him worried she would not wake, that the damage was just too much and her mind had become lost. If that were true, was death really the worse fate? He tried to push those thoughts from his mind, softly stroking Corrin's hair, wishing for her to wake. 

_"Come back."_ He whispered softly, his fingers running through her hair, remembering how she heard his voice last time. 

_"Come back to me. Please Corrin. You have to come back."_ He could feel her draw in a deeper breath, then moan ever so slightly as she breathed out again, shifting ever so slightly. 

_"Corrin?"_ He whispered a little louder, making Corrin moan softly again, and shift her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times, before she gasped and sat up, looking around the carriage. 

"It's okay. You're safe." Saizo quickly informer her, his hands raised to help her calm, her eyes gluing themselves on him. 

"What happened? Where are we? Why are we moving?" Corrin asking in quick succession, he could see her expression change to one of anticipation, reaching for her sword that wasn't there, which didn't improve her wary fidgeting. Saizo calmly reached out and grabber her arms below the shoulder, instantly capturing her complete attention. 

"It's okay, you collapsed when Lady Sakura was healing you. You needed rest but we also needed to get a move on, in case Dajan came back. So you've been sleeping in the carriage." He spoke calmly, getting a responsive nod from Corrin as she settled down. It did help Saizo's mood to see her up and so lively. Death couldn't have her yet, it'll have to wait it turn. Taking her hand in his, Saizo sighed softly, feeling the warmth of her soft skin. His eye drifted back to her face, delighted by the hint of pink touching her cheeks now, but her eyes quickly widened. 

"My Mission!" she blurted, standing quickly, but Saizo pulled on her hand causing her to sit again. 

"It can wait until we've settled again! And you're not going anywhere until Lady Sakura gives you a look over, make sure you're okay!"He commanded strongly, appealing to the retainer in her to follow orders. Which seemed to work as she nodded calmly without a fuss. Maybe she wasn't so difficult to understand after all. Well, there is one thing he understands perfectly. 

"Corrin, I want to talk to you about something." He spoke softly, Corrin turning to him, her eyes jumping down to look at his hands taking both of hers, then back up to his face. Suddenly he found it hard to form the words, he was feeling so confident a moment ago, clearing his throat at he knew Corrin was expecting him to say something. 

"I've, uh, come to realize something. That, especially for retainers such as ourselves, life is short. It can end abruptly." He choked out, making Corrin give him a mixed look of confusion and concern. Clearing his throat, he pushed on.

"There simply isn't enough time to not go for what you want. And what I want" He paused, making sure his eye was locked with hers.  
"Is you." 

Corrin gasped unexpectedly, eyes widening, her cheeks turning a shade of red very similar to her eyes. 

"You almost died, I was desperate to bring you back, I realized I don't want to live if I can't have you. But you must choose me too. Corrin. Let me love you, and you will never have to be alone. I stay by you, and love you as you deserve." He somehow managed to force out the words smoothly, staring at Corrin as her breath quickened, tears forming in her eyes. Why tears? Oh Gods, he's made a fool of himself hasn't he? Saizo bit his lip, now anxiously waiting for her to put him out of his misery. She nodded instead. For a moment he couldn't breathe, staring at her. Corrin's lips curled into a smile as she nodded again and slid a little closer. 

"That's all I've ever wanted!" Her words barely above a whisper, a cracking as she smiled the biggest smile he's ever seen. There was no more hesitation. Saizo's arms enveloped her, pulling her in against him as all the weight he felt just lifted away. Hurriedly pushing away his mask, Saizo pushed his lips against Corrin's, getting a little gasp of surprise. She quickly moaned instead as she returned his kiss, her tongue quickly grazing across his bottom lip as her arms circled his neck. Saizo growled hungrily, not about to let her take control. pressing his tongue forward to meet hers, swirling around it, then diving in deeper. Her tongue withdrew obidently, grazing the under side of his tongue with the tip of hers, only driving him more crazy. 

He wasn't thinking anymore, too wrapped in the moment, of tasting her and claiming her for his own. It wasn't until Corrin broke the kiss, and he gazed at her breathless face, that he realized his hand was on her breast. He froze in place, watching Corrin very carefully as her eyes looked down at his hand, then look back up at him. She said nothing, leaning in to the kiss once more. He gently messaged her breast through the material of her shirt, admiring how firm yet soft it felt, but he wasn't satisfied there. Both his hands raced to the collar of her shirt, breaking away from the kiss, and swiftly yanking open the buttons. Corrin gasped unexpectedly, but did not fight him. She did look a little embarrassed as Saizo now got a close look at her chest, his fingers trailing down her skin with feather-like touches, until they reached the material that kept her chest confined. His eye scanned it curiously, women of Hoshido had no need for such things, determining the best way to remove it. His line of sight to her chest was broken as Corrin's arms crossed over it, making Saizo recoil, fearful he'd crossed the line. But when her arms lifted, taking the material with them, he was nothing but delighted. They were even better than he'd imagined, firm and perky, not too round but not too pointed either. His hand cupped her right breast as he took her nipple into his mouth, making Corrin gasp, then moan as his tongue flicked it. Her head reclined, becoming lost in the moment as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, then flicked it again. His other hand found her left breast, taking her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, gently squeezing and rolling it. Corrin's moans only intensified, feeling her back arch as she gasped out each moan, fingers curled over his shoulders to hold her still. 

He sucked on her nipple for a moment, before slowly pulling off, making Corrin cry out a little louder. He looked up at her face now, her eyes shut tight as she gasped for breath. He took her nipple in his mouth again, watching her expression as he once again pulled off. Her whole body shivered this time, fingers gripping his shoulders tighter as she whimpered. Saizo groaned a little as he listened to her, feeling his own breath deepen, his already hard dick throbbing with desire. His pause made Corrin look down at him with misty eyes, to filled with pleasure and lust to think about anything else. She leaned down, pressing her lips against his once more, her fingers trailing off his shoulders to the edges of his shirt. His hands slipped away from her, pulling the ties, letting her fingers glide over his skin as the material was pushed away. She backed away a little, taking a moment to look his body over. She seemed fascinated, fingertips finding an old scar on his chest and tracing it down. He hadn't thought about those old scars in a very long time, but as she leaned down, softly pressing her lips against his skin, feeling her breath against him, he had to dig his nails into his leg to keep himself under control. His eye rolled back as her fingertips followed the lines of his body, her butterfly kisses making him forget all those old wounds. He could barely stand in, bruising his own leg with the need to keep control.

"Corrin." He choked out, eye still closed as the sensation of her kisses stopped, giving him some room to collect himself.  
"If you're not careful, I - wont be able to stop myself" collecting a few deep breaths between words to keep it together, trying to dispel this feeling. He breathed in hard as Corrin shifted, feeling her breasts press themselves against his chest, her warm breath trail against his neck as she leaned in close. 

_"Maybe that's what I want."_ She whispered in his ear, Saizo's eyes shooting open, and look at her face as she pulled away slightly. 

"Say it again." His husky voice pleaded, wanting to be sure he heard it right. 

"Maybe - for you to not stop yourself - is what I want" Sounding so confident, no trace of reluctance, her fingers trailing over his chest again. All hesitation was gone! Without any warning, Saizo grabbed Corrin's thighs, flipped her onto her back on the padded seat. She only gave a quick surprised gasp, before looking up at Saizo with no fear or worry in her eyes. Only anticipation. 

There wasn't enough room for her to lay here, mere inches separating her head from the wood of the carriage, her butt in his lap, folded legs on either side while his back was against the wood. It wasn't much room, but he would make due. His hands gripped lifted her butt up, gripping the edge of her pants and pulling them away. She was even so kind as to lift her legs so they could be tossed aside. One more unfamiliar article separated them, a cream coloured material that barely hid her from him. He didn't have time for such nonsense. It took very little effort to snap the little strings that bound the material to her sides, forcing it away. He paused a moment to take in the sight of her naked body, of all the little nicks and scars of her own, her pale skin and slender build. He could now see what he was after, the treasure between her legs that already glistened with moisture. The smell of her alone beckoned the animal inside to take control, but he would not lose his senses to easily. Licking the tip of one finger, he lowered it to her warm sex, and gently flicked her clit. Corrin gasped from the sudden wave of pleasure, her fingers scraping across his thighs as they looked for material to grip. He was far from done, gently playing with her clit and watching squirm from the sensation. He could feel his own breathing deepen, loving how sensitive she was, how every little touch got a reaction. His hand pulled away, Corrin's eyes opening again as she panted letting her catch her breath for a moment. But only a moment as he slid a finger deep inside of her. She cried out as it slid deep inside her, head tilting back as he drove it in deep. Saizo couldn't help but groan lustfully, feeling how tight and moist she was, seeing how much she was enjoying just his finger inside. Just wait until she got a taste of something larger. 

She gasped hard again as he withdrew his finger from her, turning her head to better look at him. He couldn't stand it a moment longer, shifting so he could push away the last of the material that separated them to just below his knees. His hard cock could finally breath, pulsing with the anticipation of being buried inside Corrin's tight little pussy. She couldn't help but do a wide eyed stare at it either, only boosting Saizo's confidence as she clearly admired it. First, a quick shift. Lifting her ankles over his right shoulder, his arm wrapped around her calves to keep them there. So close, so wet, he gripped his dick to align himself with her opening. She drew a few quickened breaths to prepare herself, feeling the head of his dick slide across her wet slit, before finally being pushed deep inside. Corrin let out a prolonged moan in the form of a cry, slowly taking more and more of Saizo's cock as he forced it inside. Gods she was so tight, having to work to be inside her, and he loved it! It took another moment before he could get it all in, groaning in satisfaction as she finally gave way and took every inch. His eye drifted to her face as she gave her a moment to adjust to him, a redness covering her face as she panted slightly, her eyes already glued on him. 

_"You alright?"_ He felt the need to check, but her quick nod in response removed any worry he may have hurt her. With a grin, he flexed his dick inside of her, sending a wave up her spine that made her head tilt back and back arch. He couldn't help but do it again, then again, watching her try to twist herself around from it. He pulled back, then thrust back in slowly, soaking in Corrin's moan as he loosened her up a bit. Again a short thrust, both arms holding her legs to his chest as he thrust again, then again, increasing the depth each time. Corrin's eyes shut tight, fingers frantically looking for something to hold onto as her pussy was being forced open again and again. One hand settled on the edge of the seat they were on, gripping the bottom edge while the other could only settle on her own breast. The force of his thrusts gradually increased, forcing himself in deep, pressing against her back wall with each thrust, feeling the entirety of her tight hole with every movement. 

"S-Saizo!" She moaned beneath him, making him groan as he gritted his teeth. He wanted to hear it again, wanted to make her scream his name so the whole world would know who she belonged to now. 

"Saizo!" She cried out a little louder as he fucker her harder, the animal inside taking him over. He wanted - no - _needed_ to make her scream. He leaned forward a little, pressing her legs back and reaching in even deeper than before. Her hands shot up to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin but that only drove him to keep fucking her. She cried out again, as he slammed against her back wall again and again. His palms forced flat against the seat by her waist, finding even more leverage in which to force himself inside her. His orgasm was building, her tight walls gripping him harder as she began to tremble below him. 

"Saizo! Saizo! I'm gonna!" She cried out, Saizo grunting hard as he could feel it coming, the rush of her juices against his dick, trying to squeeze him out but he would not allow it. With each thrust he forced more of her cum out of her pussy, spraying all over him and he simply did not care. Her nails digging into his shoulders as her whole body shook in orgasm. Clenching his teeth, he tried to stop himself, tried to pull back from the edge, but Corrin's back arching as she gave out one final scream of pleasure did him in. Giving his own cry of pleasure, he forced it in as deep as she would take it, his dick throbbing inside her as he spilt his seed. All he could do was pant as his mind cleared, the realization of everything they had just done truly sinking in, slowly pulling away. Corrin gave a shaky gasp as he pulled his still hard cock from deep within her, setting her down and sitting on the seat on the other side to give her room to breath and recover. Folding his hands and leaning forward to catch his own breath, it wasn't until that moment he saw the redness on him. Blood. There wasn't much, but it was undeniable, his eye shooting up to Corrin to see if she looked to be in pain. Her eyes were closed and panted for breath, but her expression was one of ecstasy. Shifting in his seat, he looked down at her entrance, glistening with the mixture of their cum, and the slight stream of red that streaked down her ass. His eye widened slightly in the realization, that was her first. Her head turned to look at him, still panting with a big smile on her face. 

"So, how does it feel?" Saizo asked casually, standing to pull his pants up over his waist again.

"Better than I ever imagined." A slight blissful chuckle in her voice, before her eyes shut, head tilting back with a sigh. Saizo grinned to himself, slipping to his knees beside her, once again claiming her lips with his own. Corrin drew in a sharp breath through her nose, but gave into his kiss, no fuss at all until he drew away again. She panted breathlessly now, a wide smile as she clearly enjoyed his parting gift. One last moment of caressing her hair and cheek, before standing and retrieving the rest of his clothes. Corrin was quick to follow suit, slipping back into her clothes, even if her shirt now missed a few buttons. Fully dressed again, Saizo plunked back down on the seat across from Corrin, thinking to himself how just half a day before she was knocking on death's door. She pulled the band from her hair, straightening the loose straggling strands from their play. Once again he witnessed her ritual of carefully pulling sections of hair over her ears, hiding them beneath her silver strands. What he didn't understand was why. They were cute! A truly unique feature he'd never seen on another person. Except Dajan. 

Of course! That was the only explanation, they were an indicator that she was a dragon. But Dragon's had long vanished from the world, its not an indicator anyone would know to look for. She seemed satisfied with her hair smoothed over her ears, pulling the band from her wrist and tying her hair behind her neck, checking one last time they were successfully hidden. 

"Do they look okay?" She asked him shyly, turning her head from side to side to let him see her covered ears. Saizo sighed to himself, before reaching out a hand to take hers. 

"Why hide them at all? Our travelling companions undoubtedly don't know the connection, and your ears are one of your best features." He spoke honestly to her, watching Corrin bite her lip nervously. 

"You may be okay with my secret, but the rest of them - I can't be certain. If they find out, they may very well kill me on the spot. I can't risk that one of them might know, might recognise. Until Dajan is dead, I can't risk exposing myself. I need to avenge Valla's fallen." Her head tilting down a little as she spoke, a very real weight on her shoulders. Saizo took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Lord Ryoma is already aware of your ears." He tried to say calmly, knowing already this was not going to go over well. Corrin looking up at Saizo with a new look of fear in her eyes told him all he needed to know. 

"He knows?! Dajans's ears were exposed he could make the connection." Corrin leaned forward in her panic, fingers weaving into her hair as she continued.  
"He's gonna figure it out, he's going to kill me. Oh Gods he's going to kill me I have to go! I need to go!" Corrin shifting to her feet quickly, pausing as she realized she doesn't have her weapons, Saizo's hand quickly catching her wrist before she could act too rashly.

"He's not going to kill you. You're obviously on our side, if anything, we could use your secret to our advantage!" He tried to reason with her. Corrin still had that look of fear, watching Saizo from the corner of her eye as her mind raced. 

"Dajan thinks you're dead! We can use that! And your... secret." He sighed a moment, ever cautious of saying it out loud for her sake.  
"Might be our greatest weapon against him. My Lord is no fool, and does not act impulsively. If anything he will come to these same conclusions. And if not, then I buy you the time you need to flee. So calm down." Trying to sound calm himself, trying to ease her fear. Regardless, the younger retainer remained still, standing in place as she was thinking it all through. Saizo pulled himself to his feet, wrapping his arms around Corrin from behind, pulling her in against his chest. There was no hesitation as she leaner her body up against his, taking a deep breath. A few moments passed, silently letting whatever was rolling around in Corrin's mind settle. They hadn't spoken another word before the carriage stopped, and could hear others outside dismounting and starting to talk among themselves. Corrin's eyes drifted upward to Saizo's face, still looking uncertain. He tried to reassure her everything would be fine bu squeezing her a little tighter, then slipping past so he would exit first. 

"Ready?" He asked calmly, Corrin nodding, but still looking unsure. 

"Ready"

Opening the door, bright light shined down on Saizo's face, momentarily blinding him as he needed to shade his eye and blink to adjust. The party had stopped in an unfamiliar place. To the west - he presumed based on the time of day and location of the sun - were tall mountains, to the east, an open field. To the south a woodland, and the north, a town! People, shops, bustling activity! Corrin stepped out into the daylight behind Saizo, her fingers nervously brushing his arm as she stopped to take it in as well. Laslow hopped down from the drivers seat of the carriage beside Saizo, elbowing him in the ribs. The ninja grunted uncomfortably, looking over to Laslow who was giving him a funny look as he raised his eye brows repeatedly. Saizo's eye narrowed on the other retainer, unamused. 

"What?" He snapped at Laslow quietly, eyeing Niles hop down from the seat to join them. 

"We heard what happened! Is she any good?" Laslow prodded excitedly, wanting details, but Saizo snorted at him and refused. Niles had other ideas, slipping past his fellow retainers to approach Corrin directly. Saizo eyed Niles, he was aware of Niles' reputation, but wasn't overly familiar with him personally as Lord Ryoma and Prince Leo very rarily shared company. Corrin turned to look at Niles as he approached, taking a slight step back as he entered into her personal space, yet did not touch her. 

"That was quite the performance," Niles began, Corrin's face quickly turning red in embarrassment.  
"But I think you could use a couple of pointers," Taking another step forward, making Corrin uncomfortable.  
"You should let me tutor you, I could show you things..."

Saizo's arm shot out between them, blocking Niles from taking another step toward Corrin, scowling hard at Niles who grinned wickedly. 

"Leave her alone!" Saizo snarled menacingly at Niles, meaning business. Niles shrugged casually, but licked his lips.

"I'm just offering her an opportunity! There are many flavours in the world, why have just one? Maybe she prefers the taste..." Niles could not finish his words as Saizo took a step forward, barely an inch separating the two men as Saizo audibly growled at Niles. 

"This is your _ONLY_ warning. Do not mutter your filthy words at her, or I will personally end you!"

Niles laughed in Saizo's face, shaking his head. 

"Why not tattoo 'Property of Saizo' on her forehead now, save everyone the trouble!" He laughed before turning away to find his Lord. Laslow sighed, shrugging to Saizo before he too dashed off to find Lord Xander. Saizo snorted irritably, then turned to Corrin who wore a stone face. 

"Don't let them bother you. Nohr has some less than savoury characters as those two exemplify, but neither of them would dare lay a finger on you! They just like getting under people's skin." He tried to explain, to be sure she knew she was in no real danger. She didn't really respond, and that worried Saizo, to see a blank expression on her face after such an event. Her arms folded over her chest, holding her arms. Saizo took a step closer, reaching his hand out to touch her, to calm her, but was interrupted. 

Azura came running over to Corrin, throwing her arms around her and hugging her retainer tight. Only now did Corrin's expression lighten, hugging her cousin back as Azura began to talk to her. Ryoma just joined Saizo, standing beside him a moment before speaking. 

"Is she alright, Saizo?" Ryoma questioned calmly, the two of them did not need to exchange glances to understand one another. 

"I'm not sure..." Saizo spoke honestly. He felt a bit better seeing a smile on Corrin's face now as she reassured Azura she was fine, but was not completely convinced.

"Do you think she's well enough to attempt the mission?" Ryoma asked of Saizo, who sighed under his breath. 

"I think Lady Sakura should give her a look over, just to be sure." Turning his head to look at his Lord, who looked calm as ever. He was unsure if Ryoma had put the pieces together, or even contemplated the possibility, but the slight grin on Ryoma's lips told him that his Lord's eyes, and mind, were on Azura. His eye turned back to the two Vallan women, holding one another's hands as Corrin had clearly calmed Azura down a little. Corrin's head turned to look at Saizo, making all the muscles in his back tighten nervously. She flashed a smile at him, a genuine one. His muscles relaxed at that smile, taking a deep breath as Corrin's attention returned to Azura, bowing her head to her Lady. Corrin slipped from Azura's grasp, turning away, but to where he was not sure. 

"Permission to accompany her Mi'lord?" Saizo blurted out without really thinking, getting an odd sideways glance from Ryoma. 

"Alright, make sure she's ready to go on her mission, then come find me so we can catch you both up." Ryoma spoke clearly with a hint of surprise, but quickly took Azura by the hand and led her away, leaving Saizo to quickly stride toward Corrin. He had slowed to match her pace just a step behind to let her have her own pace, but her sudden halt put them at even footing, her hand slipping into his. She didn't look at him, didn't say a word, just a hint of a grin as they went on their way.

The time seemed to pass quickly, fetching Corrin's sword and dagger from Lord Ryoma's horse, as Azura had watched over them for her. Then it was off to Sakura for a quick once over. The young Princess assured them both that Corrin was in perfect health, which was not unexpected, but reliving to hear. After that, to track down the bag she'd packed before they had to change locations. It had gotten shuffled in with Saizo's tent, which was one of the last tents to be packed up, so finding it didn't take very long either. A quick double check that all its contents were still there, and she was all ready to go again. It was a mixed feeling. This was her mission, one she insisted on doing alone, but he wanted to go with her, watch her back for her. 

The quick briefing with Ryoma and Azura told them that during the journey to their current location, many portals had been traversed. Located, opened, and quickly closed by Azura, they had moved a fair ways from the land Dajan knew them to be in. This made Corrin's mission harder, to back track to where they were, and find a route to this unknown land. Still, she insisted on going alone. The future of the mission rested solely on her shoulders now, and her success of finding a safe route. Her anxiousness to get a move on was more then obvious as she picked herself up, and prepared to leave. 

"I'll see you off!" Azura announced quick, gripping Corrin's hand, but Corrin turned to face her Master. 

"It's alright Lady Azura, you're safer here, strength in numbers." Corrin tried to reason with her, offering a soft smile, but Azura's brows lowered stubbornly. 

"I will not have my cousin and retainer ship off on such an important mission without a proper goodbye!" She tried to put her foot down, but their relationship was not one of simply Master and servant to bow to her will. 

"Lady Azura, I am fine, and the sooner I go the sooner I can come back!" 

"I'll see her out for you!" Saizo stepped in, taking a few steps toward Corrin. 

"See! Proper send off!" Corrin quickly added on top of Saizo's offer, smiling sweetly to her Master. Azura sighed at her. 

"Won't that - " Azura started  
"No." Corrin quickly interjected, as if she knew Azura's train of thought. Azura gave Corrin a quick odd look, turning her head slightly. 

"Does he- "  
"Yes" They repeated the previous pattern, Corrin grinning ever so slightly. Azura's eyes widening.

"And you're okay with that."  
"Yes, My Lady." Now Saizo and Ryoma shared a glance of 'what the hell are they talking about?', neither knowing the answer. 

"Can I -" Azura once again started, quickly interrupted.  
"I would get on my knees and beg you not to! My Lady." Corrin shot back quickly, Azura nodding in understanding. 

"Just be safe, and come back in one piece!" Azura finally relinquished, stepping backward a step, into Ryoma's grasp. 

"Do not worry My Lady. Our enemy thinks me dead, he'll never expect the utilization of my _skills_ to get the drop on him. I'll be back as soon as I can, and then, we can end this. Avenge our parents, and our homeland!" Corrin spoke with hope, making Azura smile, and nod in agreement. Corrin's eyes looked up at Ryoma, smile fading from her face. 

"I'm entrusting the safety of My Lady to you!" 

"And she will be kept safe, you have my word!" Ryoma quickly responded strongly, getting a hardy nod from Corrin, who turned heading for the portal with Saizo just a step behind. He didn't say a word until they travelled through the portal, landing on a beach on the other side. 

"Now it's my turn! Don't you dare do anything stupid! You come back, alive, in one piece!" Saizo barked demandingly, Corrin quickly smiling and giggling. 

"You're cute when you're worried." She smiled to him, her signature pink blush creeping onto her cheeks. All he could do is sigh, before forcing his mask away, and grabbing Corrin by the waist. Their lips met, her arms wrapping around his neck, passionately kissing him back, until the need for air forced them apart. He grinned to himself seeing her blush spread across her cheeks and nose, and had to remind himself that her mission called her. Prying themselves apart, Corrin cleared her throat, and took a deep calming breath. 

"I'll come back as soon as I can." She reassured him, before the blue light of her necklace shined below her shirt. He knew what to expect this time, the scaled energy shell surrounding her, shattering to leave her dragon form behind. She paused to look at Saizo a moment longer, letting out a soft gutteral purr, before her wings beat and lifted her off the sand. Another beat of her powerful wings and she was carried into the sky, turning in the air above him, and racing off to the next portal in line. He watched as her wing beats kept her suspended, energy flowing from her to open the next portal, and disappeared within it. The portal quickly flashed shut behind her, leaving Saizo alone on the beach. He would have to trust she would be safe, and would return. Sliding his mask back in place, he returned through the portal from whence he came, rejoining the others.


	13. Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this chapter a little differently, hopefully you guys like it!

The Honourable Saizo the 5th! Trusted retainer to the High Prince, known for his stealth and strength, for being a lethal assassin, and never failing a mission! 

Except tonight. 

No matter how he tried, sleep would not come! Tossing and turning, staring at the starry sky through his canvas tent, shutting his eye and just laying still, none of it worked. His mind ran a mile a minute, to which there was no relief. Just a few hours ago Corrin set off on her mission alone, and Saizo worried. Granted she was right, in her dragon form she could travel much faster alone. Her legs were about at long as he was, each stride greater than he could ever dream, and her wings able to lift her into the air with ease. He would just slow her down. Taking a deep breath, he resolved himself to just trust she would find her way alone. Didn't change the fact he worried about her, that Dajan might discover her, or one of the pocket dimensions she travelled would provide a threat she could not conquer by herself. 

Enough Saizo! She will return, in one piece. She promised! He tried once more, arms folded under his head, one leg propped upon the other as he looked up at the faint light of the stars. Growling under his breath, the starlight was banished by the rising sun, there was no way he could sleep now. Sitting up, Saizo decided he would take the opportunity to get some training in, as he's not had a chance in a week. Full armour this time, he'd push his limits not just in strength, but speed and endurance too. He flipped open his tent, but a flash of blue caught his attention. Slipping back in, his eye stared intently across to the blue streak that he'd spied, only to laugh under his breath.

Lady Azura. She stepped out from Lord Ryoma's tent cautiously, Lord Ryoma just behind. They shared a quick kiss, before Azura slipped back to her own tent undetected. Well, except for Saizo, but his Master's secret would be kept that way. Giving both of them another moment to settle back into their own tents, Saizo slipped out of his. His presence didn't go unnoticed either, passing by Kaze whom was on guard duty. Sharing a quick silent nod with his twin, Saizo wandered away from camp, into the open field just beyond. As with any training session, he began with his breathing and focus. Standing in a ready position on his toes, knees bent, arms up in defence that would be uncomfortable for any untrained to do so. Deep breath, clear the mind. A quick image of Corrin blushing flashed through his mind. Saizo growled, reprimanding himself for it when he was trying to clear his mind. Another deep breath, he pushed the thought of her out of his mind, finding his centre. His eye snapped open at the invisible enemy before him, quickly dashing forward. Aiming to strike his non-existent foe before using the ninja technique to vanish, and reappear behind them. Slashing upward with his razor sharp bracer, he vanished again, appearing again to the left and slashing once more. One more time he vanished, appearing 10 feet in the air, coming down on the invisible enemy as if cleaving it in two with his bracers. He landed hard with the power of his strike, bending his knees perfectly to absorb the shock, a ripple of wind pushing the grasses around him. Standing, shaking out his right shoulder which felt oddly stiff, he inspected the section of grass he's sliced at. The blades were cut perfectly as he'd expected.

Scooping up a handful of the cleanly cut blades, he inspected the ends for discolouration, indications of a dulled blade or a poor slice. No such discolouration was present. He opened his hand to let the breeze claim the clippings, satisfied his form was acceptable, but his tense shoulder clearly needed some work. His eye spied a nearby tree, still within sight of the base camp, and headed off that way instead. It seemed no different than the oak trees in his home world, sturdy with a canopy of leaves above. Cracking the knuckles on his right hand, Saizo shook out his arm, before driving a punch into the trunk of the tree. The whole tree shook from the impact, sending the few birds perched in its branches flying and a few leaves drifting to the ground. He wound up again, delivering punch after punch into the tree, testing endurance more than strength while working out his shoulder. His mind wandered again to the image of Dajan the last time he had appeared. The smug look on his face, that arrogant tone, it made him angry just thinking about it. Subconsciously hitting the tree harder, he remembered his strange yellow eyes, the elongated pupils that sent a chill up his spine. The whole tree shook as though it might break into a pile of splinters with each successive punch, remembering when the dragon vanished from his attack, spinning to see him a short ways away. His teeth gritted as he could see it before him again, Corrin recklessly dashing between them, the split second her body recoiled from the blade piercing her flesh. He was full on growling at the tree as he could see her limbs forced apart from the energy coursing through her, shutting his eye tight as he tried to force the image from his mind. 

Saizo was pulled from his rumination with the sound of cracking wood. His eye jolted open to see a large jagged crack running up the trunk of the tree, the result of his relentless assault. The ninja sighed under his breath as he stretched his fingers, a new pain in his hand from his bruised knuckles. He couldn't keep his focus today, so much had happened in such little time, there hadn't been a chance to truly absorb it all. Not much choice now, not knowing how long it would take for Corrin to return. Perhaps it would be best if he meditated, took the time to process everything, so he could focus on his training again. Spinning on his toes, quickly dropping to a cross-legged sit, his eye shut again. Deep breath, calm, take it all in. 

_The night they perched up in the treetops after Corrin's leg had been injured, she pointed into the sky "That one there is called Aruan. It's named after the dragon of the west, who made the sands and the sun."_

_Standing in the way of Dajan, filled with anger an determinaton. "I will be my Father's daughter to the end, and always stand in your way!"_

_Holding her in his arms, feeling her tremble, the fear in her words. "I - uh. I haven't been, completely honest with you."_

_"I'd like to see you try!" Her defiant tone when he faced her in the woods outside Castle Shirasagi, still wrapped in her black cloak._

_"You defended me?!" Her confused look and tone as she stared up at him, just after he'd impaled Dajan in his first attack._

_Her pained cry as they ran through the grass, turning to see the arrow sticking out of her thigh, looking up at him with eyes begging him to save himself "GO! NOW!"_

_The scream she gave as Dajan's magic coursed through her, and stopping before the attack had ended, the moment her heart stopped. And the way life flared in her eyes the moment he got it started again._

_The look of pure bliss after their first time together._

Saizo opened his eye again, stopping the flashing images in his mind with a sigh.

_"I can't stop thinking about you..."_ Saizo whispered to himself, looking down at his gloved hands, hating that he was left behind. He should be backing her up, watching her back out there. Without thinking he clenched his hand into a fist, pounding it into the ground in annoyance. An action he instantly regretted as a shock wave of pain travelled up to his shoulder from the bruises. Shaking his hand out, he'd had enough of this for now, picking himself up and heading back to camp.

To try and keep himself from being distracted, Saizo offered Kagero the day off, feigning it as repayment for the last week. She hadn't been on constant duty either. He'd learned that Hiroyoshi, Kaze and Kagero had taken rotating shifts withing over Ryoma and Azura in his and Corrin's absence. Kaze and Hiroyoshi continued this cycle while Kagero took the day. That was fine with him too, enjoying his twin's company when he could, and the respectful silence with Hiroyoshi. It did not take long to realize just how close Ryoma and Azura had become. They spent every waking moment together, hand in hand, whispering things that made each other smile of laugh. He'd never known Lord Ryoma to be this type of man, to whisper sweet nothings or giggle at all! But with Azura, he was a different man. He'd fallen for her, truly. Something Saizo could identify with himself, even if the means were quite different. 

People separated off into their own tasks. Sparring with one another, fixing or buying new armour, honing their skills for the inevitable fight ahead. Not much else to do as they waited, may as well take advantage. The High Princes' crossed blades as well, pushing each other to new heights. Lord Xander was clearly still bitter about losing the battle for Azura's heart, but he took it in stride. Laslow of course couldn't help himself in prodding Saizo for more information about his 'fraternising' with Corrin, something he had no desire to talk about with him. Nile's advance on her had a very negative effect, he wasn't about to encourage anyone else to approach her in such a way. Especially someone he called a friend. 

The day passed slowly, and when it was time to call it a night, there was still no sign of Corrin. Ryoma questioned Azura about how long Corrin might be gone, sparing Saizo the need to ask the same question. She seemed perfectly confident her retainer would return 'soon'. A rather ambiguous answer, but clearly she didn't know either. Sleep did come much easier that night, falling asleep straight away, a dreamless sleep. The following day, Kagero rejoined the rotation of retainers guarding Ryoma and Azura, leaving Saizo's afternoon open. He joined the others in sparring, taking on not just Beruka; but Lord Takumi and Hana as well. Each fight was fierce, but none could match him, as it should be for the retainer of the High Prince. Really it all came down to knowing his opponents. Lord Takumi had a harder time hitting opponents at close range, so it was simply a matter to keeping the fight in close combat. Hana and Beruka however, excelled at close quarters combat. Keeping his distance and attacking from afar was all that was required. The second day drew to a close, still no sign of her. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried. He found this night much like the first, hard to sleep when his mind was occupied. He did drift off at some point, repeating the previous days patter. Guard duty in the morning, sparring in the afternoon. This time he duelled Laslow, Hiroyoshi, and Prince Leo. Laslow has always been a challenging opponent. He was swift and agile, able to close gaps quickly with fluid movements and attack seemingly without effort. Hiroyoshi was much more of a bull in his fighting style. Charging in fast and striking hard. He was accustomed to this battle style and his superior evasiveness ended up being key. Prince Leo, however, was a whole different challenge. Saizo was not that skilled against magic users, their tactics just as powerful at any range, and harder to predict, and Prince Leo was a master of his craft. In the end he was no real match for Leo, as much as it bruised his pride, he tried not to think about it.

The third day had drawn closed, everyone but those on the first guard shift already asleep. Saizo among the awake guards. This place was so quiet, so peaceful, the guard was barely needed. Scanning the field before him periodically, Saizo tried not to think, looking up at the stars. They were different here than in Hoshido, or the Astral plane. The constellations he knew to navigate by non-existent in this realm. Sighing to himself, his eyes drifted downward to scan the field once more. A ripple of light illuminated the tops of the grass, followed by a much more vibrant flash that lit up the night sky for a brief moment. 

"What the hell was that?!" Selena from her post called out, having already drawn her blade. Peri quickly abandoned her post to join Selena, Hinata not wandering from his. Saizo stood in place a moment, thinking that flash could have been a portal closing. That could be Corrin! He dashed off through the camp, pausing at Selena and Peri for a second. 

"Triangulate camp, I'll investigate!" He barked at them, not stopping long enough to gage their reactions before sprinting forward. 

Saizo had to tell himself to be cautious, that the flash could be something else, could be danger. He ran as silent as a breeze through the long grass in the direction of the flashes of light, slowing only when he saw another figure wading through the grass. He ducked down, moving around to the side and creeping slowly to get a better look at his target. Its steps were slow, staggering a little from side to side as it walked. It wasn't until he got a little closer, until he saw the moonlight reflect off the silver strands, did he realize his initial guess was the correct one. Relieved, Saizo stood straight and walked straight toward Corrin, so very ready to see her face again. 

"Corrin" He spoke softly as to not scare her. Her eyes shot up at him, freezing in place as she seemed to try and place his voice, before releasing a deep breath under the realization it was him. Drawing near, his hand instinctively reached out and took hers, her hand felt cold, and it did not grip his hand back. 

"Corrin?" he now questioned with concern. Her eyes turned up at him. They were bloodshot, large bags hanging under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days. She drew in two short breaths, before her face contorted, eyes welling up with tears as her breathing quickening. A sudden weight on his chest, Saizo pulled Corrin in against him, letting her arms curl around his waist, bury her face in his shoulder as she started to cry uncontrollably. He silently cursed to himself, he should have gone with her, should have demanded she have backup. Her knees gave out under her, Saizo carefully kneeling with her as her tears continued to pour against his clothes, soaking them. He was helpless, only able to offer comfort as she got it all out. 

_"What happened?"_

\----------------

The light of the portal opening flashed within the Astral plane, depositing Corrin in her Dragon form in the soft grass below. Her wings folded onto her back as she turned, absorbing the energy of the portal to close it again. Turning, she dashed off into the woods, taking refuge in the darkness. Well aware there was no time to lose, she travelled fast through the thick of the woods, running as fast as her legs would take her. It did not take long to get within sight of Dajan's fortress once again. Giving off a lot guttural growl, the temptation to confront Dajan was great, but had to be ignored. She couldn't take him alone, she knew that, and now she had more of a reason to live. Her pace did slow, carefully advancing through the woods to avoid detection. She needed to make it around the fortress to the far side of the wood, without blowing her cover. There was some kind of activity going on within the fortress. Raised voices and cheering, a distractions she was trying to bank on. Finally crossing the Northern edge of the fortress, Corrin could sense the other portal up ahead, just needed to be careful a little while longer.

_"Don't worry it will be over soon enough."_ A soft voice echoed through the trees that made Corrin stop in her tracks. It was a voice she recognized, Dajan's voice. He wasn't in his fortress with his army, possibly unguarded. This could be her chance! IF she could get the drop on him, sneak up when his guard was down, she could end this all now before anyone else had to be hurt. Shifting back to her human form, Corrin dropped her bag of supplies, drew both her blades and crept into the dark woods. He couldn't be too far, her heart pounding in her throat, trying to control her breathing. Lifting a branch before her, she was given view of her target, but much more as well. 

Her elder sister, Lilith, stood with her back against a tree. Dajan's arm pressed against Lilith's chest at the shoulder, but he suddenly pulled away. In his other hand was an oddly ornate dagger of gold, the blade wavy like that of a kris. It was covered in blood. A stream of blood left Lilith as the blade was pulled away, Dajan lifting his hand that held her shoulders still, drawing her blood to him. Lilith choked as the blood from her body flowed to Dajan's palm, spiralling in place and forming an orb. Corrin froze up, unable to move, unable to look away. All she could do is watch as Lilith's eyes rolled back, and her body went limp and fell. Dajan stepped forward, catching her body in the crook of his arm that held the dagger. Corrin didn't even realize she dropped her blades as she watched the scene before her, but the rustling of the leaves below as the blades hit the ground caught his attention. His bright yellow eyes glaring in Corrin's general direction. 

"Who's there?" He demanded into the darkness, shocking Corrin from her frozen state, and quickly fled. She didn't turn back, she didn't think, just run! her path through the woods was nothing but a blur, racing for the portal just beyond Dajan's fortress. Her senses didn't catch up with her until she was already on the other side, closing the portal behind her. Her arms shook as she stared down at her hands, gasping for breath, the image of her sisters blood flowing out of her like that. Her hands clenched into fists, shaking in a mess of emotions, unable to accept what she saw. Shutting her eyes, she ran. She wanted it all to go away! She wanted her family back, her homeland, a place where she could be free to be herself! It was all gone! Any hope of her life returning to normal, destroyed. 

There was no cognitive reasoning to her path, no attempt to remember the way. The first portal she found, she burst through it and kept going. She wasn't even sure of the paths she travelled, she just kept running. One pocket realm to another, trying to keep herself from becoming unhinged, running until her feet would carry her no more. It wasn't until she burst through the last portal, landing on her hands and knees in the tall grass, did she finally stop to catch her breath. She was ready to break, to give up all hope, until it tickled her. The energy of Azura's necklace, it called to her. Somehow, she found her way back, her Master just a few hundred feet away. It took all the will she had left to pull herself to her feet, to force herself to march on. Each step was pain, her mind replaying Dajan's attack on her sister, having to relive it again. She was weak! Unable to attack at the opportune time! 

"Corrin" Came a familiar voice, looking up to see its owner. Saizo, he approached slowly, his hand taking hers. She tried to keep it together, tried to say something, anything. 

"Corrin?" He questioned softly, drawing closer to her. The words would not come, despite the relief she felt being in his presence, it could not fight the pain. His arms enveloped her, pulling her in, and she just couldn't anymore. Corrin allowed herself to break, to cry against him, to take comfort in his arms. 

He just held her tight, stroking her silver hair comfortingly while she cried, feeling her whole body tremble. It was only a few moments before he could hear footsteps from behind, undoubtedly a small group of the others in their party come to back Saizo up. To find him comforting the crying girl was not what any of them expected of the harsh Ninja. Xander, Peri, Takumi, Oboro, Leo and Niles all stood silently as they witnessed this odd sight, before Xander gathered himself enough to speak.

"What is going on here Saizo?" Xander commanded, even sounding confused. Saizo's arms instinctively wrapped around Corrin a little tighter, the younger retainer still out of her senses. 

"I'm not sure Lord Xander." Saizo spoke calmly, turning his attention back to Corrin, stroking her hair one more time. 

"Corrin. Look at me." He whispered softly. To his surprise her face did shift to look up at him with one eye, although it was still filled with tears as she sobbed. His hand gently caressed her cheek. 

"Everything is going to be okay." Saizo reassured her, Corrin nodding slightly, turning her face in against him again. Saizo turned to the Princes', his hand holding Corrin's head against him.

"Give us a few minutes. I'll return with a full report when I'm able." Saizo's usual gruff tone telling the Princes' he has the situation under control. 

"We'll be waiting." Xander made perfectly clear he was not to dilly dally, turning away from the scene before him. Peri was reluctant to leave as quickly, but followed her Master obediently. Takumi snapped for Oboro to follow, who did without any hesitation. In face she seemed a little too eager to follow Takumi back. Leo also turned away, but Niles grinned down at the couple.

"Don't be too harsh on her Saizo, she might like it!" He quipped, getting a dirty glare from Saizo. 

"Niles!" Leo snapped at his retainer before Saizo could do it, Niles turning away without another word. 

Saizo sighed, his attention returning to Corrin who seemed to be collecting herself. She stopped crying now, but her fingers held the soaked material tightly, keeping herself in the safety of his arms. 

"What happened Corrin?" He encouraged softly, giving Corrin a little comforting squeeze. 

"It's Lilith..." She whimpered against him, turning her head so he could see both her red eyes.  
"He killed Lilith. He killed my sister! And I just stood there and watched him do it! He killed her. And I stood there like a coward!" Her eyes turning in against him again, trembling. He had no words, no answer for her pain, just the continued supportive embrace. 


	14. Time to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one. Combination of my daughter getting a very bad fever, and having serious writers block for a few days. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

The air was thick with tension and anticipation. Final preparations were being made, attack plans being finalized by the Royals, the showdown with Dajan ahead. 

Corrin had separated herself from everyone else, sitting beneath the tree Saizo had cracked with his fist. She was still coming to terms with what had happened, but seemed to be in control now. Her sadness quickly turned to anger, the mourning of her sister only fuelling her need for revenge. Saizo was confident she would be able to handle it, what she needed most right now was to see Dajan pay for his crimes, a goal everyone shared. Still, on her mission she lost both her weapons, and going into a battle unarmed was never wise. That was something he'd remedy quickly. Walking back from the small town, toward Corrin, he carried with him a new sword sheathed within its scabbard. Corrin was exactly where he'd thought, sitting beneath the cracked oak tree, meditating. He was content to wait until she was done, sitting on his knees across from her and setting the sword down in the grass. She remained perfectly still, eyes closed, deep breaths. He did notice the faint glow under her shirt, the same kind he'd seen before she would transform into a dragon. The glow stopped as Corrin's eyes opened, then jumped slightly as she noticed Saizo sitting across from her. Saizo raised his hand instinctively as if to say he meant her no harm, relieved to see the hint of a smile cross her lips. 

"Didn't mean to scare you." Saizo spoke softly.

"It's alright, I wasn't expecting anyone to sneak up on me. I'm glad it's you." She replied in a similar tone, remaining seated. Saizo cleared his throat, grabbing the blade by the sheath and handing it to her. 

"I got this for you, since you lost your sword on your mission." Nervousness in his voice, which he tried to hide. Corrin did grin a bit wider at him, a look of curiosity in her eye as she accepted the gift. Carefully lifting it from his hands, she gripped the sword's handle, and pulled it free of the scabbard. Her eyes followed it, examining the blade. It has a silver finish that shined in the sun, darker waves in the steel that made it look like a wood grain. She made a few small moves with the blade as well, admiring it. 

"It's so light!"

"It's a different technique..." Saizo added before Corrin could say anything more.  
"They fold their steel here, multiple times to increase the blade's strength without having to use a lot of metal. Creates a lighter, more agile blade, but just as strong. As you seem to draw strength from the speed of your attacks, a light weight blade would only help that..." He began to ramble, before Corrin gripped his hand effectively stopping him. 

"I love it, thank you!" She leaned in and softly presser her lips to his mask, where his lips would be. Saizo just grinned to himself as he watched her stand, and attach the scabbard to her belt and make sure the handle was in a comfortable position. 

"Can I ask you something?" Saizo asked abruptly, making Corrin's eyes shift toward him once more.

"What?" Corrin asked back flatly, making Saizo clear his throat before speaking. 

"When you were meditating a moment ago, your necklace, it was glowing...." He asked nervously, but Corrin's sudden grin made him feel more at ease. 

"My Dragonstone. I was channelling my emotions through it, help keep them in check, so I can be the one in control." She informed him calmly, Saizo pulling himself to his feet to stand at her level. 

"Is that necessary?" He asked to clarify, Corrin quickly nodding. 

"A Dragon's primal instincts are to run wild, to destroy. We use the dragonstones to keep those feelings under control. To keep ourselves sane. Without them we'd surly rampage and destroy everything in sight." Corrin tried to calmly explain, but the importance of such an item was very apparent in her voice. Saizo just nodded in understanding, not about to push the matter further. 

"Oh there was one more thing!" Saizo remembered, turning from Corrin a moment, making her look him up and down. As he turned back, he shook free the cloak in his grip, letting the material fall naturally. 

"You should wear this." He informed Corrin, who tilted her head to the side with an odd look. 

"When Dajan almost...." Saizo paused to grunt slightly, not wanting to remember that moment any more vividly than required.  
"Well, he looked pretty devastated about it. And from what you told me, it doesn't seem like he caught on to your presence before. He most likely thinks you're still... dead. But maybe we can use that. If things are starting to look bad, maybe you can reveal yourself. He'll surly be shocked for a moment, and I can end him while he is."

Corrin's eyes widened slightly as he spoke, taking the cloak from him as she nodded. 

"That is a very good idea!" Approvingly cheering to him, wasting no time to flip the long cloak over her shoulders, and tying the strings across her chest to keep it closed. She flipped up the hood, but it did little to hide her face, as Saizo feared. He gave it a disappointed head shake, before pulling a mask out from the folds of his shirt.

"This too." He added, Corrin not hesitating in the slightest. She quickly pushed the hood back, slid the mask down to around her neck, then pulled up the material to hide her face from the nose down. One quick fix of her hair, and the hood was pulled up again. Much better! Only her ruby red eyes could be seen now, her slender figure much harder to see beneath the flowing black material that now concealed her.

"Perfect." 

Corrin bowed dramatically, picking herself up and spinning on her toes to test how the cloak flowed around her, Saizo grinning to himself the entire time. 

_"Saizo, come on! It's time to go!"_ a voice called out across the field, turning to see Kaze, his younger twin waving him over to the assembled group. 

"Guess we should go" Corrin added, her voice slightly muffled by the mask. Both turned toward the rest of the group, walking toward them silently. Corrin's hand slipped into Saizo's with no other warning. Saizo's hand curled around hers, holding it tight. 

Corrin lead the way, the only one who knew the path. She stayed on foot while everyone else followed on horseback. Portal after portal, she led then through many strange realms. One of scorching sun and endless sand, another of a beach with a soothing breeze. One of lush forest and humid heat, and another a frozen wasteland. It was no short trip, while each pocket realm did not take long to travel through, the number of realms traversed seemed endless. The light around them faded once again, depositing the group onto another new land. This one was a dry land, dirt packed down and only a few small patches of yellow grass beneath their feet, a cloudless sky above. Until now, another portal was open in each realm, marking the path for them. Here, there were no more open portals, no open path for them. They were one portal away from Dajan's fortress.

Xander called for everyone to stop. Stretch their legs, get some water, have weapons in hand; be ready. Maybe ten minutes passed before everyone gathered where Corrin sensed the portal, Ryoma going over the plan quickly. They were going to storm the fortress, take no prisoners, and move as a group. Their assault would not stop until Dajan had fallen. This is it! Time to end it!

Corrin turned and extended her arm, the ribbons of energy leaving her fingertips once again as they opened the portal. Everyone stepped in together, deposited in the soft grass of the astral plane, just outside Dajan's fortress. It was dark here, the light of the moon choked out by the heavy clouds above. The only light came from inside the fortress, which was still and quiet. Ryoma signalled to Xander to head to the right, to which he nodded, and signalled for his half of the group to move with him. Camilla, Leo, Sakura, as well as their retainers swiftly moved through the grass, disappearing into the darkness. Next was those who remained. Ryoma motioned for Saizo, Kagero, and Kaze to scale the wall, an order quickly followed. The ninjas all knew it was their job to take out all the guards along the walls, quickly splitting up as soon as the top was reached. Kaze went off one way, while Kagero tailed just behind Saizo. They silently ran toward the first guard, his back turned to them as he patrolled. Saizo punched the back of his head to knock him off balance, but kept running, leaving Kagero to kill that one. Another guard ahead was about to spot them. He could see the man nearly jump out of his skin as he spotted Saizo, hesitating in his next action, which caused him his life as Saizo drove his blades into the man's gut. Saizo stared the guard in the eye as he sputtered, choking on his own blood until the life drained from his eyes. 

It took little effort to toss the limp body over the wall into the darkness below, one quick move to shake the blood from the blades before pressing on. Turning the corner, more guards waited. Jump up, first blade impaled the back of the neck of the first guard, severing the spine from the skull. Next blade sunk into the flesh of the second guard at the bade of his neck where his armour did not protect. First blade pulled from the body of the other guard, sliced the throat of the second, kicking both their bodies off the wall before moving on. One more guard on this wall, he saw Saizo kill the others, dropped his weapon the tried to flee. Coward. He dashed into the guard tower's lookout, shutting the door behind him, but it was no use. Saizo burst through the door before it could be locked, immediately throwing 3 shuriken at his fleeing prey. One landed in the bridge of the man's nose, another in his cheek, the last in his throat. His hands raced to the blade in his throat as he choked past it, stuck in his windpipe. Saizo just walked toward him casually, brandishing his kunai as the look of pure terror twisted the man's expression. Gripping the shuriken in his throat, the man continued to stare up at Saizo in fear, before Saizo ripped it free. His expression lightened, as if he might be spared, but blood quickly took the shuriken's place. Now he couldn't breath at all, any attempt laced in blood that splattered out of his mouth. Again Saizo just stood and watched as his life drained away, falling to the floor, dead. Kaze appeared through the other door just after, his section of the walls cleared. The twins shared a nod, before Kaze slipped back out again to give the signal to Kagero. Saizo lingered a moment to collect his shuriken, using the pants of the dead man to wipe away the blood, before tucking them away once more. He couldn't help but notice this man had regular looking ears, and common brown eyes. He was a human. What purpose did Dajan have employing humans? 

He turned back toward Kagero's direction, watching her hold the chain crank steady as Ryoma and his group slipped beneath the gate she's raised by a few feet. Kaze was still raising his, Xander and the others slipping into the far sides of the courtyard under the barely raised gate. Saizo walked back to Kagero's position, patting her on the shoulder when the others were clear of the gate, so she could quietly lower it again. He did the same for Kaze, waving to his green haired twin when Xander and his group was clear. Quickly scaling back down the interior of the wall, Ryoma signalled the group to split up again. Hinoka, Takumi and their retainers split off, their goal to clear the mess hall of any straggling members of Dajan's army, then proceed to the turrets and disable them. Ryoma's group, consisting of Kagero, Saizo, Corrin, Azura, Hiroyoshi, and soon to be joined by Kaze, were to destroy the armoury and infirmary. Xander's group was responsible for taking out the building on their side, including what had appeared to be a couple shops, and a blacksmiths that could easily store more weapons. The entire sweep was eerily quiet, no resistance, no stragglers. Buildings were quickly toppled, any possible sources of threat wiped out, all that remained was the large residence type building in the middle of it all. The four smaller teams gathered together again, all sharing the same silent concern for how easy this was. 

They needed to press on, ride this wave of luck, perhaps end it all without a real fight. Camilla's group would take the lead, Selena and Beruka stepping into the residence first to be sure the entrance was secure while the others waited. A breeze blew past them in the quiet of the night, strong enough to rustle any loose fabric and catch their hair, but it was over a quickly as it began. The others didn't seem to think anything of it, but Saizo and Corrin shared a glance of concern. Another odd breeze, hitting them from higher up this time, crashing down against them. Saizo's eye darted up to the sky, barely able to make out the large reptilian form from the dark clouds. 

"DRAGON ABOVE!" Saizo shouted loudly, drawing everyone's attention as a light appeared in the sky. Dajan hovered in the air in dragon form, collecting a ball of energy at his mouth. The party scattered in different directions to avoid the blast, helpless as it came down on the building Beruka and Selena were still in. The ball of yellow energy crashed through the roof of the building, then exploded inside, obliterating the building as debris was sent flying in every direction.

"Selena!" Cried out Laslow, spotting her a few feet from him, and racing to her side. She was badly injured, parts of her left arm and face burnt, but she was alive. Beruka, was no where to be seen. A deep cackle of a laugh echoed upon itself in the sky above, Dajan's large wings continuing to send gusts onto the field below. 

**_"Fools! Did you honestly think I would leave my men here after your little attempts to spy on us? And now you've locked yourselves within these walls, making it easy for me to just pick you off, one by one!"_** Taunting them maniacally as he let out another laugh. Another ball of yellow energy collected at Dajan's mouth, launching it down at the ground, toward Hinoka. She tried to get up and run, to avoid the blast, but Setsuna quickly threw herself between them, taking the full force of the blast and knocking her several feet away. Dajan started to collect another ball of energy, as a bolt, an arrow from Fujinyumi crashed against Dajan's wing. The ball faded as Dajan turned to find the attacker, just for a purple beam hit Dajan in the muzzle. Xander's siegfried joining in the attack, quickly followed by Leo casting his magic against Dajan, and Ryoma firing bolts of lightening from Raijinto. 

Dajan was too far up for Saizo's and the other's shuriken's to reach, anyone restricted to melee combat left to more or less watch. Despite the increasing number of attacks against him, Dajan collected another ball of energy far larger than the others, and whipped it down toward Leo. He would not flee, trying to shatter the attack with his Brynhildr instead. Dajan's attack did not break, but the energy of Leo's magic somehow slowed it. Now he turned and fled, but it was too big, too wide! Niles placed himself between it and Leo, just as Odin tried to cast a thunder spell into Dajan's attack. Just before it was to collide with Niles, the ball shattered, sending millions of tiny specs of the energy in every direction. It still seared anything they touched, but now it was manageable. 

Dajan audibly growled, a sound that shook the earth below their feet. He suddenly folded his wings and started to fall. As he fell, large yellow scales seemed to go flying off him as he transformed into a human shape, landing on the ground with a flail in hand. He charged Ryoma in a flash, who barely had time to step between Dajan and Azura as Dajan struck. Swinging the spiked ball up at Ryoma, it bypassed his blade, making Ryoma have to drop his sword to avoid getting hit. He flung the Raijinto away, and immediately wound up for an attack. The spiked ball of the flail was knocked off course by a flying shuriken, sending it to the ground. Dajan leapt just in time to avoid Saizo's downward attack, making Saizo land on the ground heavily. Corrin was just behind him, moving swiftly as she slashed her blade at Dajan, who once again dodged the attack. While Saizo moved to defend his liege, Corrin was on the attack. Each swing of her blade aimed to kill, each dodged or deflected by Dajan's flail. She was relentless, swift enough to recover from each missed attack and send another that it kept his attention. She wasn't doing any damage, but she was wearing him out, and gave a moment for the others to regroup.

Corrin's attacks continued, dodging an attack aimed at her head, her hand shot out and grabbed the chain, holding it tight so Dajan could not swing it, and continued her own attacks. Dajan leapt away, abandoning his weapon, energy sparking in his hand as he readied a magical attack. Corrin shifted to a guard stance, but a purple beam struck Dajan before his attack could go off. Xander joined the fight now, running to attack Dajan, who jumped out of the way, just for Ryoma to join in as well as Saizo, as lightening wrapped shurikens went flying at Dajan. Again he dodged, able to avoid damage, but each dodged attack drove him further backwards, until he found himself cornered. Growling under his breath as his back touched the outer wall, watching the group attacking him advance. A grin appeared on his face, proof of his unwillingness to yield. Corrin raised her blade to strike. Before she could, a flash of blue energy came crashing down from the skies, sending everyone recoiling in defence. A new figure landed on the ground between Dajan and the others, a woman with pale skin, long braided blue hair with red tips, a red jewel on her forehead, and bright yellow eyes with elongated pupils not unlike Dajan's. She summoned her own magic attack, crossing her arms, then unfurling them as a a blue wave crashed against everyone, driving them backward. She glared menacingly at the others as Dajan pulled himself to her side getting ready to fight with her.

"Lilith?" Came a quiet voice, one of shock and disbelief that made everyone freeze. Lilith looked to the masked woman, growling. 

"How do you know my name?!"

Corrin quickly shed her hood and mask, revealing herself. 

"Corrin? You're alive?!" Lilith gasped in a shock of her own.  
"But, Dajan said you were dead!"

"I was for a few minutes, but I was brought back. And what about you? I _saw_ Dajan kill you!" Corrin took a step toward her sister, reaching her hands out to her. Lilith's expression hardened from one of shock, to a stone expression. 

"Corrin join us! You belong with your own kind!" Lilith demanded of her younger sister, shocking Corrin with those words, who now looked hurt. 

"Lilith he killed our parents! Killed our King and Queen! Destroyed our home! You can't seriously be on his side!" Corrin pleaded to her, trying to understand. 

"No Corrin, he liberated us! We were just tools to the King, guard dogs to his precious baby! We nothing but servants! Father let a human turn once powerful Dragon into a mutt begging for scraps! Humans and Dragon's cannot live together, they will only use us as they see fit, and discard us when they're through!" Lilith snarled now, glowering at Corrin to better portray her point. 

"Humans and Dragons CAN live together! We are the proof Lilith! We're not just half-Dragon, we're half-Human!" Corrin pleaded, trying to get through to Lilith. 

"YOU are half-human. I cast out my human blood, I have no need for it! And I will do my part in making Dragons the powerful creatures they used to be! As they should be again!" 

Corrin let out a defeated breath, realizing her sister was now her enemy, forcing herself to accept it. 

"We swore an oath to protect Lady Azura with out lives. An oath that I still stand behind! If you stand with Dajan, then I must stand against you." Corrin spoke calmly, but any who knew her would be able to hear the heartbreak in her words. Brandishing her blade once more, she shifted to attack stance. Saizo was quick to stand at Corrin's side, taking an attack stance with her. 

"Then I'm sorry Corrin, you have chosen your human heart, and must die along side them!"

Lilith charged Corrin, her fingers replaced with claws. Corrin lifted her blade to defend herself, catching Lilith's claws against the steel as it drove her back. Saizo charged Dajan instead, determined to bring this all to an end. A wicked grin appeared on Dajan's face as he dodged Saizo's attack. 

"You must be the one who saved her." Dajan mirthfully whispered to Saizo, who growled and swung at Dajan again, who leapt out of the way. He said nothing in response, not about to give Dajan any satisfaction. 

"You _love_ her, don't you?" Dajan slyly added as Saizo drew near again, ducking in time to avoid Saizo's fist aimed for his face, and tumbling away so it was Saizo's back to the wall. Growling under his breath, Saizo charged again, Dajan leaping into the air, out of Saizo's reach. He summoned a ball of yellow energy that hummed as it grew in his palm. Saizo moved into a defensive stance, but Dajan just grinned wickedly. Turning, he launched his attack at the feet of the fighting sisters, Lilith was able to leap out of the way. Corrin was not as fortunate, the blast from the attack impacting the ground near her feet sent her flying. She tumbled to the ground several feet away, seemingly unharmed otherwise, until Dajan dropped out of the sky, feet planting themselves on either side of her. Saizo dashed toward Dajan to try and protect her, but was forced to skid to a halt. Dajan lifted Corrin by the back of her cloak, whipping her around so her back was pressed against him, a blade raising to her throat. The tip of the blade caught the chain of her necklace, lifting the pendant with the dragon stone in clear view. Corrin's face was scrapped, minor cuts from being flung across the ground, but seemed otherwise unharmed. Dajan's arm around her waist kept her from moving away. 

"How about a little trade?" Dajan smugly growled to Saizo, who now had his hands up a bit, not making any sudden movements. 

"Her life, for yours." Dajan added confidently, grinning wide as he glared at Saizo.  
"You can leave now, and she'll live, or continue to fight, and she'll die!" 

"You may as well kill me now, I will not bow to you!" Corrin growled at Dajan, who dug the blade a little closer to her throat. A small cut appearing under the sharp blade, a small trickle of blood creeping down Corrin's neck, a look of fear crossing her face. 

"Dajan you-" Ryoma started, but Dajan let out a loud, earth shaking roar that silenced him, and made Corrin wince in pain. 

"Not you!" Dajan growled at Ryoma, looking back to Saizo. 

"You. Now decide!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's choice! What should Saizo do?
> 
> 1 - Leave, and accept the lose
> 
> 2 - Leave, and plan a way to get Corrin back
> 
> 3 - Try to reason with Dajan
> 
> 4 - Apologise to Corrin, and attack
> 
> 5 - Call Dajan's bluff, and attack 
> 
>  
> 
> The end result will be VERY DIFFERENT based on your choice, so choose wisely.


	15. Make your Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading along, and voting too! It's been a lot of fun!

"Now Decide!" Dajan growled confidently, a grin curling his lips that just made Saizo feel sick. He wanted nothing more then to end this monster himself, but he couldn't be so reckless. 

Corrin's life was now on the line, the blade pressed to her throat, one wrong move and it could cut her open. He needed to be rational for a moment, consider the options. He could let Dajan leave, everyone would walk away alive, but Corrin would remain in his filthy clutches. It would also give Dajan the chance to strike again. He could attack, but Dajan could kill Corrin in one swift move. But why would he kill her, when she's what he wants? The look on Dajan's face when Corrin fell to his attack, he couldn't forget such an expression of defeat. He has to be bluffing, trying to use the one he loves against him, to sway him to let Dajan leave. Saizo's eye met Corrin's who seemed calm despite the cold steel against her throat. Not just calm, but determined. Her eyes widened at Saizo, a means of catching his attention, when her lips slowly moved, without so much as a sound crossing them.

'Kill Him' she mouthed to Saizo, who gave a tiny nod in understanding. If she was this certain, he needed to be to. 

"I'm sorry Corrin..." Saizo called across, Dajan grinning over her shoulder in a way that made Saizo's stomach twist in disgust. Saizo took a step backward, seeming as if he was backing off. Dajan seemed to relax a little, the blade shifting away against Corrin's throat, but still close, as he readied to shift to the side. Not a chance Saizo would let him have. Sliding the dagger from the sheath within his sleeve, Saizo charged forward suddenly. Dajan visibly jumped, before lunging forward to engage Saizo. 

In that moment, Dajan acted on impulse, dragging his blade across Corrin's throat, and snapping the chain of her necklace. While he dashed forward to block Saizo's attack, Corrin fell to her knees, her pendant crushed under her as she watched the blood fall from her throat to the grass below. Saizo saw the blood flowing from her before his blade clashed with Dajan's, who clearly remained unaware of the situation. He could barely breath, a lump in his throat that felt heavier than the world. All he could do was deflect Dajan's oncoming attack, and dodge the next two. Ryoma dashed in, swinging at Dajan to make him jump away from Saizo, then chase after him. Azura was just a step behind, pausing a moment to turn and look at Saizo. 

"Go to her!" She snapped at him in the heat of the moment, then chasing after Ryoma to help him, starting her song. 

A song he never heard. The rest of the world may have well melted away as he ran to Corrin, and dropped to his knees before her. Ryoma and the Hoshidan's battle with Dajan, the Nohrian's engaging Lilith, none of it existed in this moment. His hands landing on Corrin's shoulders, and pushing them up so he could better see her. Her body moved along with him, but her eyes did not acknowledge him. From here he could see it was not as bad as he had first thought. The blade only grazed the left side of her throat and not as deep as he'd feared, it would take a while for her to bleed out from it. But it was still life threatening. Saizo attempted to lift Corrin up, but her body tensed suddenly, resisting him. Saizo's eye narrowed, shifting to look in her eyes. Her breathing was ragged, her body trembling, the pupils in her eyes seemed to twitch. They elongated themselves slightly, before twitching back to their original shape, her breaths becoming more and more raspy. He tried to speak to her, call her name, but she did not respond. Her raspy breaths progressing into growls as her pupils continued to shift between shapes, twitching erratically, continuing to elongate until they looked like Dajan's. Her trembling stopped, head finally turning to look at Saizo. Her nose wrinkled up in a sort of snarl, her gaze becoming harsh. This was not the Corrin he knew, it was like he'd watched an animal become rabid. She growled at him, before letting out a loud roar! Suddenly a wave of purple energy rose up around them, surrounding Corrin. Saizo jumped back instinctively. Corrin's form was blurred behind it, unable to see what was happening, until a pair of silver wings burst from the energy and dispersed it.

Before him, stood Corrin in Dragon form. Her wings extended in an odd way, front legs over extended, taking in heavy breaths that made her whole body move. For a moment, she stared right at him; or so he assumed, unsure what was going to happen. Saizo took a step forward with a hand extended, as if approaching a fearful dog, but Corrin roared at him. She lunged forward, Saizo quickly raising his arms in defence, but her wings carried her straight past him. Gliding into the battle between Ryoma and Dajan, her claws crashed down on Dajan, pinning him beneath her. Ryoma, Azura and those in melee range jumped back, vocalising their surprise and shock at this new dragon who seemed to be on their side. Corrin's free claw raised to strike Dajan, but he became covered in yellow scales then enveloped him, pushing Corrin back as they expanded. A beat of her wings pushed her backward, landing safely as Dajan in Dragon form was left behind by his shattered cocoon. He was much bigger than Corrin, a good 4 feet at the shoulder and another 6 feet long at least. They stood opposite one another, growling, then roaring, sizing each other up, before Corrin lunged forward again. Her horns clashed against Dajan's scales on his chest as she sent them both tumbling, grappling for control. 

Azura grabbed Ryoma by the shoulder, said something to him, before he nodded and ran past Saizo toward the Nohrians. Azura ran directly at Saizo, stopping in front of him. 

"We have to go now! Get the others!" She demanded urgently, Saizo looking down at her, still in a bit of shock.  
"Saizo we have to go!" Azura yelled at him again, pulling him to his senses. 

"I'm not leaving her!" He spoke calmly, taking a step past Azura as a means to dismiss her. Corrin seemed to have the upper hand for a moment, pinning Dajan on his back who struggled beneath her, before another Dragon joined the fight. This one was significantly smaller, a cream coloured dragon with blue and red colouration on its spine and large fin-like tail. It was fast though, raining down breaths of fire on Corrin. It was enough to distract her, and Dajan to push himself free, before Corrin lunged herself at him again. 

"You don't understand Saizo! That's not Corrin anymore! That's a mindless killing machine! And if we're not gone by the time she's done killing those two we'll be next!" Azura yelled at him, trying to get her point across. 

"Then you go. If that's true, I'll buy everyone more time. Go." He wasn't about to argue with Azura, but he could hear her growl annoyedly at him, before moving on. Saizo's eye drifted to Ryoma for a moment, who was clearly doing the same as Azura, gathering the Norhians and trying to make an escape. Kaze was already scaling the fortress wall to raise the gate. His eye returned to Corrin, and her fight. Swinging her spiked tail at Dajan, who used his wings to lift his legs from her range, just for Corrin to go at his throat with her long horns. Dajan tried to dodge, but one horn still caught him. Ripping off his scales as it dragged across his neck, not dissimilar to the way he'd cut her. A red line quickly appeared, and blood just behind. She'd landed a blow. People ran past Saizo in a hurry, but he remained still, watching as Corrin did a flip in the air and brought her tail down on Dajan's head. The sound of the gate rising rang in his ear, but still he would not pull away. Lilith shot her flame breaths down on Corrin again, who looked up at her sister, before taking to the skies after her. Saizo didn't even see Ryoma run up to him, just felt his familiar grip on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. 

"Saizo, we must go now!" Ryoma commanded of him. 

"I'm sorry Mi'lord, but I'm not going. I won't abandon her." Perfectly calm, not budging an inch. Ryoma sighed, knowing that look on his retainer's face, that he was dead serious. 

"Stay safe, old friend." Ryoma spoke despondently, making Saizo's eye shift to his Master.

"You as well, My King" 

The two shared a quick, respectful nod, before Ryoma went to rejoin the others, most of which had already slipped past the gate. Saizo just looked back to the fight. Corrin came crashing to the ground on her back, Dajan pinning her to the ground this time as Lilith hovered above. His large claws raised to strike, Corrin struggling below, until she fired some sort of beam from her mouth, forcing Dajan back once more. She rolled to her feet, and began attacking again. Her tail swung at Dajan's leg, making him awkwardly bounce backward to avoid the spikes. She closed in and repeated the attack, spinning to whip her tail at his legs, this time a single spike dug in. Dajan let out a loud roar of pain as Corrin charged him, horns out. Her tail pulling his leg in, there was no where to go, her horns aiming for the same spot she'd ripped his scales off of before. More yellow scales were sent flying as she made another shallow cut on his softer flesh below. Dajan's large jaw snapped down on one of her horns as she aimed to strike again, stopping her attack. Lilith joined back in, fireball after fireball crashing down on Corrin's silver scales. She let out a roar of frustration and pain, trying to pull her horn from Dajan's mouth. Dajan seemed to chuckle to himself in a deep throaty way. Corrin's head thrashed about, trying to get free, the curve of her horn trapped behind Dajan's large teeth. She paused, as if she'd given up, here knees curling under her. 

_**"That's a good girl. Bow down..."**_ Dajan growled at her through his teeth, Lilith's attack also stopped. Saizo swallowed hard, taking a step back in case all three of them turn on him next. Just as Dajan's jaw opened to release Corrin, she sprung forward with all her might. Her horn pierced the roof of Dajan's mouth, the one outside digging into his flesh. Dajan choked, mouth open wide as his tongue flicked against Corrin's horn in an attempt to dislodge it. She only dug in deeper, forcing her horns in as deep as they would go. Dajan continued to choke on his own air, and the blood streaming into his throat, while Lilith gave out a mighty cry for a little thing. Summoning some sort of orb in her claws, and spinning as she launched it down at Corrin. 

The silver dragon didn't have enough time to get away, lifting her wing to shield herself from it. The orb exploded against her wing, shredding the membrane. She wouldn't be able to fly with a wing that damaged. With some effort, Corrin ripped her horns free from Dajan, who crumbled to the ground. Blood streaked her horns, dripping down to her head as she ripped her tail free of his leg. Lilith flew up higher, staying out of reach of Corrin's horns and tail. She continued to rain down fire over Corrin, who dashed off toward the fortress wall. Jumping, and going as high as her single wing would carry her, Corrin's claws pulled her the rest of the way to the top of the fortress. Lilith went higher into the sky to avoid Corrin's attack, fireballs continuing to crash against her scales. She continued to ignore the attacks and the heat, dashing to one of the corner towers, leaping to the roof of the enclosed space. One more fireball hit her tail as she backed to the edge of the tower, then seemed to take a moment to prepare herself. Dashing forward, her tail swung forward, hitting the side of the wall of the tower as she leapt. The power of her tail propelled her forward, her undamaged wing extended to glide through the air. She careened toward Lilith, who clearly wasn't expecting Corrin to get as close as she had. Trying to fly away, but Corrin was moving too fast, and caught the tail of the much smaller dragon in her jaws. Corrin's wing folded as they fell to the ground. Lilith crying out to be freed, before reverting to her human form. Lilith dashed a few feet away, before turning to face Corrin. 

"Corrin, stop! You won! We can be a family again, we can go back to Valla and rebuild!" She cried out in fear, Corrin slowly approaching her sister.  
"It'll be just like old times! You, me and Azura! We can make Valla into the beautiful nation it was, alone and free!" Corrin drawing even closer, giving Lilith courage, reaching her hand out to her younger sister. Corrin paused to stare at Lilith for a moment, but lunged forward, snapping her jaw. She ripped Lilith's arm off a little above the elbow, and devoured it. Lilith screamed, falling to the ground as blood sprayed from her stump of an arm, Corrin stepping over her. 

"Corrin please stop! I'm your sister!" Lilith cried out with tears streaking down her cheeks, Corrin snarling at her before she snapped at Lilith again, taking the rest of Lilith arm. The next bite claimed Lilith's head and most of her torso, leaving behind her legs and part of the arm she was using to prop herself up. Corrin tossed her head back as she swallowed, then turned away from what little remained of her sister. Now, she turned to Saizo. Blood stained her mouth, once shiny silver scales covered in soot or blood, her tail flowing behind her like an angry cat. She growled as she slowly stalked toward Saizo, opening her wings to appear bigger. Saizo raised his hands to her, slowly backing away, but knew he didn't really have anywhere to go. 

"This isn't you! The Corrin I know is kind, and sweet. She protects, not destroys." He tried to remain calm while matching her pace, backing from her just as quickly as she advanced.  
"I'm certain you're still in there! Please try and find yourself, look past the anger, the hurt, the desire to kill! You can come back from this. I know you can!" He tried to plead to her, when she stopped in her tracks as his back hit the wall behind him. Saizo gulped, planning his next move. He could vanish, slip past her, and make a break for it. Hide until she moved on. The silver dragon breathed heavily as it stared at him, her wings slowly folding, her head lifting. Saizo bent his knees, ready to react, but a low gutteral purr from Corrin shocked him from his stance. 

"Corrin?" He spoke plainly, unsure if what he heard - was what he heard. Her form straightened, legs coming together as she stood more casually than her attack stance, coming off much less threatening. 

"Is it you?" He breathed with a glimmer of hope she'd somehow returned to her senses, watching her head turn and look around. It was a risk he was willing to take, removing his back from the wall, reaching out, touching her head with his hand as she turned to face him again. 

"it is you, isn't it?" Saizo spoke calmly, confidently. A moment passed, the two of them staring at one another, before a gusting breeze swirled around them. Silver scales caught in the ethereal breeze, lifting them away, allowing Corrin to transform. The breeze had lifter her hair with it, her eyes closed as she appeared in human form again, then falling forward toward Saizo. He didn't hesitate in catching her, carefully turning her so her shoulders rested in his arm, bringing her to the ground. His first instinct was to check the wound on her neck, brushing away the blood that still covered her throat, but the wound was closed. A scar now took its place, one that looked fresh, but would remain closed. She wasn't unscathed though. A mark on her shoulder from where one of Lilith's fireballs made contact, her skin red and peeling as if from a bad sunburn. A light caught his eye, a faint blue glow from her chest, just below her skin. His eye narrowed on it, watching Corrin's skin crawl from the light. The source, a blue stone, pushing its way to the surface. The skin directly next to the stone turning into silver scales once more, folding over the edge of the stone, holding it in place as the glowing stopped. Now it looked like her pendant from before, only wrapped in silver, and no longer needing a chain. Corrin moaned in his arm, drawing his attention back to her face as her eyes fluttered open, then blinked twice as her vision cleared. Her eyes then turned up to meet Saizo's, a hint of a grin curling her lips. That little half smile put Saizo at ease, running his fingers through her hair, her eyes closing as she leaned in toward his touch. Her eyes opened again, seeming to stare off into the distance, her expression growing cold. 

"What happened?" Corrin's voice a bit shaken, and tired sounding, turning her eyes back to Saizo. He wasn't sure just what to tell her, his eye drifting up to the area around them. Off to one side, Dajan lay dead in a pool of his own blood, the remains of Lilith's body not far from that. The building Dajan had blow up at the beginning still smouldering, a piece of Beruka's cloak trapped beneath a piece of rubble, no other sign of her. The others, long since retreated. His eye looked down at her again as she wore an expression of bewilderment. 

"It's over. Dajan has fallen..." His voice barely above a whisper, feeling a catch in his throat. He didn't have the heart to tell her about Lilith. 

"We won?!" Corrin perked up, looking genuinely pleased to hear of Dajan's death. Saizo just nodded, slipping his arm under her legs, and pulling himself to his feet. Corrin's arms quickly wrapped around his neck to keep her own balance, not expecting him to lift her up like that. It wasn't until he began walked toward the gate Kaze left open that Corrin voiced her protests. 

"I can walk!" She tried to argue, shifting in his arms to get him to put her down. 

"I carried you for two days straight before, a little more won't hurt either one of us."

She didn't argue against him this time, settling down while he carried her away. For this, he was glad. Trying to explain the mangled body of her sister would have been difficult.

"Where's lady Azura and the others?" She questioned quizzically, Saizo pausing to duck under the gate, and taking a side step to block her view of the wreckage within the fortress. 

"They went to scout ahead while you came to, make sure the path is clear for us." He lied, quite blatantly, but she seemed to accept it just fine. It would be better to discuss what _actually_ happened in a safe environment. 

Saizo continued to the same area of the portal they arrived back in the Astral Plan was in, but it was gone. Clearly closed by Azura to protect everyone. Stopping, Saizo gently set Corrin down, keeping an arm at her waist in case she stumbled. 

"Can you sense it?" He asked cautiously, unsure if any of her previous abilities had been affected by her.... rampage. But Corrin seemed completely unaffected, quickly raising her arm and repeating the process of opening the portal he'd seen several times by now. Spinning on her toes with a smile on her face, Saizo grinned back beneath his mask. Taking her hand in his, together they crossed through the portal, to meet their friends on the other side. 

 

Some time later

 

Hoshido was as beautiful as ever! The trees once green and full of blossoms now held leaves of yellow, orange and red. Fall had come, and the nation celebrated the Festival of the Harvest. The streets were lined with vendors selling all kinds of local delicacies, selling traditional wares and just celebrating! But it was much more than that. Hoshido was celebrating it's King! Ryoma has ascended the throne in his Father's place, Azura at his side. Everyone was aware of their engagement, and was eager to have her officially named Queen, but they were in no rush themselves. These were times of peace. When the celebrating had settled down, people returning to their homes, Ryoma invited his siblings, the Nohrian Royals who were visiting for the festival, as well as all the retainers to the throne room for a private celebration. Many people were present between them all, including Camilla's new retainer who seemed to have trouble fitting in, as well as Azura's second retainer - Kaze. Saizo and Corrin were also in attendance. They were often seen together, guarding the King and future Queen of Hoshido as a team. 

Nowadays, Corrin didn't try to hide her ears. She let them naturally show past her hair, which she held back with nothing more than a headband. Her cloths often concealed her new dragon stone; the one embedded in her chest, and was not something she liked discussing. The memories of what happened that day in the Astral Plane came back to her in time, the sting of killing her own sister stayed with her. It was a constant weight on her shoulders, for now she was the _last_ dragon. They stood, shoulder to shoulder, to the right of the throne, both still as they performed their duty as retainers, then Ryoma climbed the steps to get everyone's attention. 

"Everyone! Everyone settle down a moment!" He called out across the overlapping chatter, effectively bringing it to a silence. Ryoma cleared his throat, an odd thing for him to do. 

"First, thank you to out Nohrian brothers and sisters for travelling all this way to celebrate with us!"  
A round of applause stirring up by the Hoshidan's beyond Ryoma's intent. He did calmly wait until it was finished to continue. 

"But I asked you all here for a reason. Azura, would you join me please?" His hand extending to his fiancee, which she took, and stepped up to the stair he was on, remaining at his side. She was grinning in a way that was odd even for her, her yellow eyes keeping to the floor below them.

"I know we've asked you all to attend our wedding, but I'm afraid we'll need to change the date, to next month. Azura, she's giving Hoshido a new heir..." Before Ryoma could say another word, the entire room erupted in a mixture of cheers, applause, and people congratulating them both. Even Saizo uncharacteristically applauded the news. 

"I told you something was..." Saizo smirked to the side, before turning his head to see Corrin no longer beside him. His brow furled as his eye scanned the area for her, barely catching the sight of her slipping out the throne room doors amongst the chaos. His eye narrowed, leaving his post to follow after her. He slipped out the throne room doors to see her walking down the long hallway alone, her sword at her side, a large bag on her back, a cloak covering her shoulder. 

"Corrin Wait!" He called after her, dashing off down the hall, watching Corrin stop in her tracks as he ran up. 

"Where are you going?" He demanded, about a foot behind her. She did not turn to face him.

"I don't belong here Saizo. I've made all the arrangements, my replacement starts in the morning." She spoke calmly, her mind made up. 

"But you're okay running out on Lady Azura? And on me?!" Saizo questioned gruffly, grabbing Corrin's hand. 

"This is the human world, Saizo. And I am a Dragon. This isn't my world." 

"But it is your world!" Saizo argued, gritting his teeth to remain calm.   
"You said it yourself, your Father was a Dragon, but your Mother was Human. Which means you're half-Human too. This world is just as much your as mine!" 

"How am I suppose to live with myself?!" She barked at him, sending a shiver down his spine, walking around her so they stood face to face. Her eyes were filled with tears, some already streaming down her face.   
"I killed the only other ones like me. I am the last of my kind, by my own hand. And when I die, the dragons will be gone, forever." Fighting past the tears, trying to keep her voice from cracking, and not winning that fight.   
"I'm going to return to Valla, where I will live the rest of my life in solitude, to atone for my crimes." 

"Then let me come with you." Saizo spoke softly, his hand travelling up her arm to a little below her shoulder, trying to pull her into him, but she resisted.   
"Maybe we can find others, more dragons who were in hiding. And if not..." His hand cupping her chin, wiping away her tears with his thumb.   
"We could make a few more..." 

Corrin gasped as she looked up at Saizo, shock written all over her face. 

"Well, it is my birthday soon. Think of it as my present." He added slyly, pushing his mask away and leaning in to kiss Corrin's cheek. Maybe Laslow was rubbing off on him. 

"You'd. I - I don't even. But what if - " Corrin stammered, still shocked from his words. Saizo grinned at her, having to wait a moment while another loud cheer echoed in the hall from the throne room. 

"We can figure all that out later. But right now, I'm telling you. Corrin, I love you, and I want to be with you, no matter where we are." 

Corrin's eyes dipped to the ground, processing his words, breathing a bit heavier as she did. 

"Corrin" Saizo whispered tenderly to her, her eyes trailing up to him again.   
"Stay with me. Please. I can't offer you much, but I will love you, every, single, day."

Corrin visibly swallowed hard, gathering her thoughts.

"Even knowing what I am... you..." 

Saizo's thumb raised to cross her lips, to silence her. 

"Like you said, you're one of a kind. And such treasures should be loved, protected. So, will you stay with me?" 

Corrin paused for a brief moment, before nodding, new tears filling her eyes, but happy ones. Saizo closed the gap, pressing his lips against hers. Her arms slipped around his waist, keeping him close as she deepened the kiss, his hand caressing her face. He could swear the cheers in the background were for them, that single moment of passion, binding their fates to one another. They forged a new path, despite not knowing where it would lead, it was one they would travel together.


End file.
